Berk and Dragons
by hiccupandtoothlessforever
Summary: Instead of showing Berk that dragons are not the creatures they think they are Hiccup refuses to kill the dragon. Getting exiled from Berk Hiccup is gone for two years. When he comes back to save Berk from a attack. He comes with a new position and new title. Can he save his old home?
1. Intro

**The beginning is just that the beginning. I jsut needed a starting point so here it is the Intro. Hope you all like this. Please review and sorry about any typos I make.**

* * *

><p><em>"We need to tell your dad!" Said Astrid starting back to the village.<em>

_Hiccup stopped her by saying "No, no! No, not yet. They'll kill Toothless. Astrid we need to think this through carefully." _

_Astrid looked at him disbelief in her eyes as she stared jaw dropped at Hiccup before she said. "Hiccup, we just discovered the Dragon's Nest. The thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you want to keep it a secret? To protect your pet dragon? Are you serious?!" _

_Hiccup stood straight determination burning in his eyes. "Yes." He said. _

_Astrid looked at him surprised before Hiccup looked away. "Okay…then what do we do?" She asked. _

_And Hiccup said "Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out." _

_Astrid had punched him then kissed him leaving Hiccup blushing._

**_Next Day_**

_" Well, I can finally show my face in public again! If anyone had told me that in just a few short weeks, Hiccup would have gone from, well, being, uh... "Hiccup," to placing first in dragon training - well, I would have tied him to a mast and shipped him off, for fear he'd gone mad!" Yelled Stoick to the crowd getting a eruption of laughter. _

_Astrid was watching out for Hiccup trying to see where he was through the crowd of Vikings. She heard a familiar person shout out "Wait I have something to say!" _

_Astrid turned and saw Hiccup walking up the stairs to stand next to Stoick. Everyone went silent Hiccup was carrying his helmet under his arm. _

_Hiccup took in a deep breath and said loudly. "I cannot kill this dragon or any dragon like it for that matter!"_

_Stoick looked at Hiccup surprised. "What! Of course you can kill the dragon." Stoick said hopeing it was a joke._

_ Hiccup handed Stoick his helmet and said "I'm sorry dad but I can't kill the dragon." Stoick's face began to turn red as he pulled the helmet away from Hiccup forcefully. _

_"You have to kill this dragon Hiccup if you don't you have to be banished." Said Stoick through gritted teeth._

_Hiccup looked taken aback. "Wh-what do you mean dad?" asked Hiccup. _

_"Since you are not going to do tradition and kill the dragon you can't be my son." Said Stoick rubbing his temples. Hiccup stood his ground and nodded. And Stoick said after awhile his face reddening with anger at his son's betrayal. "You are not a Viking of Berk. You are now ,until I take it back, exiled from Berk." _

_Hiccup looked at Stoick disbelieving every word he spoke. "Dad what…but…" Stuttered Hiccup before getting interrupted by Stoick who yelled "Get the boats ready!" _

_Hiccup practically gagged. _

_He looked at the anger burning in Stoick's eyes and he said. "No! I'll find my own way!" Hiccup yelled running off the platform and hurrying into the woods with angry Vikings on his heels. _

_"Quick get him!" Yelled Spitelout taking over since his brother was still shocked about what Hiccup had done. _

_They chased Hiccup into the woods and Hiccup recognized the cliff that surrounded the Cove, and he took a huge chance. _

_Hiccup jumped over the edge of the huge cliff surrounding the Cove. He landed in the lake and tried to quickly get out of it. Toothless saw the boy struggle and leaped into the water and helped Hiccup onto his back._

_They stood on the bank of the lake waiting for the Vikings to come. And come they did. _

_"Hiccup what is the meaning of thi…" Started Stoick running into the Cove breathing hard, he had stopped talking when he saw Hiccup on Toothless._

_ "I will come back. I promise you that!" Said Hiccup angrily before shooting into the air and fling away from Berk._

_Astrid felt tears start to break out as she watched Hiccup fly away. "Please come back Hiccup…please." Whispered Astrid._

**_Two years later_**

_There had been lots of rumors about a boy riding a Night Fury and those were the only real signs to Berk that Hiccup was still alive. Some rumors talked about how this boy had brought down a monstrous dragon that people called Green Death, losing most of his left leg in the process. They had even started to call the boy the Dragon Conquer. _

Stoick was sleeping in his house when Gobber quickly knocked on the door waking him up from his nap.

"Stoick! There is a chieftain here! Says he needs to speak with you aboutsomething Important!"

Gobber then left Stoick to wake up and pull on his fur cloak. Stoick mumbled the whole way out to where Gobber and a hooded figure stood.

The person in the cloak was up to Gobber's sholder so Stoick guessed that he was no older then seventeen maybe eighteen.

The boy was talking to a little girl who had red hair, tattered clothes, and watery blue eyes. As Stoick approtched he could see that the boy was talking warmly to her.

"It's okay Flame it will heal I promise." Said the boy seeing Stoick comeing.

"I need to talk to Stoick The Vast…important stuff you know." The girl nodded and whipped her nose on her torn sleeve and walked back over to the boat.

Stoick watched as the boy sighed and turned towards him. He couldn't help but ask.

"Is she yours?" the boy shook his head quickly and said "Of course not!" So furiously that Stoick was shocked.

"What happened to make her cry?" Asked Stoick.

"She fell and scraped her knee." The boy's green eyes seemed to glow in the darkness of his hood.

"Well welcome to Berk." Said Stoick ignoring the cold harsh gaze that was fixed on him.

"Welcome back you mean." Stoick looked confused and the boy pulled his hood back to show a familiar face that Stoick hasn't seen in two years.


	2. Chapter 1

**And the story continues!**

* * *

><p>"Hiccup? Is that really you?" asked Stoick<p>

"Of course…though I am different then what you thought I was two years ago." Said Hiccup starting to walk around the clearing.

He moved slowly but threateningly also. He moved so gracefully for someone who lost most of his left leg. Stoick looked at Hiccup as he looked at each one of the buildings, as he felt the forge with a cut hand. Stoick couldn't help but watch as Hiccup shook his head thoughtfully.

Hiccup turned back to Stoick and walked up to him raising his hand. "I am Hiccup, Chieftain of Free Slaves and Dragons."

Stoick didn't shake his hand; he didn't want to touch the scars still healing on the poor boy's hand. "What…what happened to you?" he asked.

"And why would you want to know anything about my past considering you are the one who made it?" Asked Hiccup. Stoick looked confused and asked "What do you mean?" Hiccup chuckled coldly.

"I'd rather not speak of it here. People are starting to gather." Hiccup stated not even turning around as villagers started to listen.

Stoick nodded and said "Then can we speak in the great hall perhaps?"

Hiccup shook his head. "The chances of people listening are too great…How about on my boat it's nice and quiet. Only people there are four children and they are all playing games in their room."

Stoick didn't like the thought of going on to his son's boat but considering that whatever was bothering Hiccup had to be so private it must be important.

"Okay but I want Gobber to come." He stated and Gobber folded his arms in vikingly behavior.

Hiccup nodded and said "Of course. _I_ also want five others to join us. Astrid Hofferson, Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorston, Fishlegs Ingerman, and Snotlout Jorgenson."

The five jumped at the sound of their names and walked up to Hiccup hesitatingly.

"Yes?" Said Astrid once they got over there, the sight of Hiccup standing straight and proud nearly took the breath out of her.

"Don't worry, you lot. I just want to talk to all of you about war nothing less." Said Hiccup turning and walking to his boat.

The others followed obediently behind him as he walked up the docks. No one talked as they entered the boat Hiccup took them to a cabin where he ate.

"Toothless I'm back!" Called Hiccup pulling his cloak off and hanging it on a hook.

The group from Berk gasped as they saw Hiccup's clothes.

They were tattered cut and had blood stains and burns all over them, his sleeves had been ripped off showing long healing cuts running down his arm. Hiccup's leggings where cut near the knees and they could easily see where his prosthesis was tied to his leg. His tunic had been tore completely, by the look of it he had been whipped, cut by daggers or swords or both, and had been burned severely. He had two swords and three daggers dangling on his hips, his hair had grown so long it had reached the middle of his back (his cloak had hid it from sight)and Hiccup's auburn hair was streaked with mud.

As Hiccup walked over to the fire a Night Fury leaped out of a door on the other side of the cabin and pounced on Hiccup pinning him to the ground. The group from Berk watched horrified and at lost for what to do, as the boy lost his breath and was gasping for air under the weight of the body on top of him.

"Oh! The Night Fury attacks are back are they you useless reptile!" Gasped Hiccup trying to push the Night Fury off.

He wouldn't budge.

"Toothless! If you don't get off me this instant I will stop feeding you!" Threatened Hiccup, he didn't really look frightening since he was under Toothless's huge frame.

"Um… who's Toothlass?" Asked Snotlout

"Toothless the Night Fury…duh." Gasped Hiccup as Toothless shifted his weight on Hiccup's stomach.

Toothless let out a little bark and jumped off of Hiccup. But before Hiccup could stand up he was pulled back down by eight hands.

Astrid giggled lightly as she heard Hiccup bark orders to the kids (who didn't pay a bit of attention.) "Hiccup can you play with us?" Asked a blond haired boy.

"Claw! I said I wanted to ask him!" Yelled the red haired girl.

"You snooze you lose Flame." Sneered Claw and Flame jumped on him.

"Hey! HEY!" Yelled Hiccup over the cheers and screams. All the kids fell silent. Not for long though cause once Hiccup had got their attention they all leaped on him again. Hiccup let out a yelp as the air was pushed out of him again.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut who had started to get bored by the kids rough housing started to punch each other seeing if they could make one another see stars, they stopped at Stoick's quick glare. Tuffnut was still rubbing his jaw afterwards though.

"GET OFF!" Screeched Hiccup once he got his breath back. The kids jumped off him and stood hands behind their backs heads held high. All signs of fun vanished as they felt Hiccup's eyes burn into theirs.

"Sorry Chief." They all whispered ashamed.

Hiccup shook his head and stood up. Walking behind them he looked at the little group standing at the door.

"This is Flame." He said pointing at the red haired girl, she wore a burned tunic and ripped leggings, she had blue eyes and a head band keeping her red hair that wasn't in her braid, out of her face, she looked maybe around nine or ten.

"This…" He said pointing to the blond haired boy "is Claw." Claw's clothes were less tattered but still ripped at several places, his leggings were ripped down the legs showing scratch marks and bruises, his eyes were a hazel color, he was only about eight by the look of him.

Hiccup walked over to the two other kids.

He pointed first at a black haired girl and said "This is Dawn." Dawn's short black hair was pulled into a pony tail, she was the only girl in the group who wore a skirt and her tunic was not tore nether was her leggings under her skirt or her skirt it's self, her clothes were just dirty, and her eye's where a dark blue, she was about twelve or thirteen.

Hiccup then pointed at a auburn haired girl "And this is her sister Fawn." Fawn's auburn hair like Hiccup's was streaked with mud, her hair fell freely down her back to her waist, her clothes where tattered, ripped, and burned, Her sleeves had been burned off, her leggings had been tore near the knees, she had cuts and burns all up and down her arm, she didn't wear boots, she only had bandages around her feet and her hands, her eyes where green like Hiccup's but duller, from how tall she was she was only about fourteen.

"These kids where all slaves on Outcast island." He said.

They looked up at him and said in unison "_Will_ you play with us?" Hiccup sighed and said "Later… Stoick would it be okay if they went on Berk for a bit." Stoick surprised at being talked to just nodded and Hiccup said "All of you except Fawn can go out to the woods on Berk if you want to play with your dragon's, if you go into the clearing make sure the dragons don't follow got that." Flame, Claw, and Dawn nodded.

"Dragons?" Squeaked Fishlegs eyes widening. Hiccup nodded and said to him "They won't bother you or the villagers." Then Hiccup turned on the three walking out of the room "Do not fly over those woods or over the village got that you three…no flying except to get there and back." The three nodded again and left.

"As you know Fawn since there is seven of them I'm gonna need to have at least one more person." Fawn sighed and nodded.

Hiccup remembered the people standing at the door and said "I am so sorry Fawn. These people are Stoick The Vast, Gobber The Belch, Astrid Hofferson, Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorston, Fishlegs Ingerman, and Snotlout Jorgenson."

Fawn nodded to them and said. "So when can we start I don't think Cobweb can wait another second to fly." The people from Berk didn't have long to wonder who Cobweb was, cause just then a pure white Nadder ran into the room and squawked loudly.

"Hi girl." Whispered Fawn scratching Cobweb's back. The people from berk stepped back a couple paces and looked as if they were going to run, well except for Astrid she just stood where she was and asked Hiccup "So what is this about a war?" Hiccup looked at Astrid and said "Follow." He walked into a room behind him without another word and Fawn said "Comeon…you don't want to leave him waiting." She walked in after him and the villagers of Berk were pushed in by Toothless and Cobweb gently.

Hiccup was sitting at a long table, it had ten chairs, five on each side of the table. The table had a cloth over it that had been scorched and tore.

Hiccup was petting a Terrible Terror. Fawn was sitting next to him on the right feeding the dragon some fish. "I love Rose!" Said Fawn laughing as the dragon gagged down the fish quickly purring at her. "Well then you can keep her." Said Hiccup handing Rose over to her.

Fawn's smile broadened as Rose licked her.


	3. Chapter 2

"Are you going to sit down or are you going to stand there and act dumb?" Asked Hiccup innocently to the group. Stoick sat at the other end of the table faceing Hiccup and the rest of the people from Berk did the same. Since there was no more room on the other side of the table Astrid and Fishlegs had to sit next to Hiccup and Fawn. Astrid sat next to Fawn facing Ruffnut and Fishlegs sat on the other side of Hiccup though he sat in the last seat in the row farthest away from Hiccup facing Snotlout.

"Okay down to busness." Said Hiccup pointing at Stoick. "I know you know who Alvin The Treacherous is." Said Hiccup. Stoick nodded not saying a word waiting for Hiccup to continue. "Well he is planning to attack Berk sometime in the middle of winter." Stoick looked confused and asked "Why would he attack so late in the year?" Hiccup looked at him and laughed coldly "Really you can't figure that on your own."

Stoick wanted to punch his lights out at the way Hiccup looked at him as if the answer was obvious. "Well are you going to tell me the reason." Asked Stoick starting to get mad.

Hiccup smiled and threw a Salmon in the middle of the table and held Rose by her tail keeping her from eating the fish. "Think of the Salmon as if that if your food supply for the winter, and also think of it as the people who live on Berk. Then think of Rose as the Outcast's attack…"

He then let Rose go and she landed on the Salmon tearing it up to get smaller bites. The people of Berk watched horrified as the little dragon tore the Salmon up and ate the whole fish leaving nothing but a blood splatter on the table cloth.

"B-but what does that mean?" Stuttered Snotlout his eyes wide. "Nothing will be left and Berk will fall." Answered Astrid looking wide eyed over Fawn at Hiccup. Hiccup nodded and said "Now Fawn and I will give you a deal that if you refuse you will die." Fawn nudge Hiccup roughly and Hiccup gasped as her elbow hit his stomach. "Okay…okay. Not death but you would wish you were dead. You'll become a Slave…well Stoick you _Might_ be tortured more than the others if you fight against Alvin, I fought against him and got this…" Hiccup pointed to a scar on his arm that wrapped around this arm like a snake about to pounce. Stoick's eyes widened and the color from his face drained. Hiccup snickered and Fawn kicked him and Hiccup yelped in pain.

"What was _That_ for!?"

"Stop scareing him Hiccup..."

Hiccup muttered something that sounded like _'He deserves it'._

Fawn shook her head and said "Sorry Stoick Hiccup just likes to scare people…the worst scar you'll get is from the whips that was from a dagger." Stoick stood up immediately and said shakily "Well you brought us here to tell us your offer, so get on with it!"

Hiccup ,who was rubbing the forming bruise on his good leg, looked at him and said "Yes that's also why I requested the teens. I have thought about this while comeing here and I thought if you decided to listen to me instead of yelling at me I would tell you my idea of how to save Berk…Why I care I have no idea... probably because I _Hate_ Alvin." Stoick winced and sat back down as Hiccup stood up.

"I think that if I can defeat the Green Death with a Night Fury, you can defeat Alvin with dragons. I am willing to train the five teens to train and ride dragons as long as you allow it."

Stoick frowned and said "So if we get help from you we will be able to survive but we will have to throw away everything that we've been doing for three hundred years, and if we don't we may die or be turned into slaves from being attacked in the middle of winter?" Hiccup nodded and said "That somes it up."

Stoick whispered something to Gobber and Gobber whispered something back. Stoick looked at Hiccup who was watching them. Stoick took a deep breath and said "I will accept your offer but it is the teens choice if they want to train or not."

Hiccup nodded and said "Of course…are you up for it?"

The teens looked at each other and they all said in unison "I'm in!"

Hiccup chuckled and said "Well Stoick looks like we have a deal…now theres the problem about how me and the kids get around here…all we want is to be able to go around the island without getting hit with anything. We like to fly places even if it's two in the morning ore eleven at night…" Stoick nodded and said "I will tell the tribe not to shoot down dragons…but what about the dragon raids…I mean they havn't been really bad but they are still coming."

Hiccup nodded clearly thinking. "Well I think I can take care of that." Said Hiccup giving them a smile.

"And Astrid I'm going to have you be in charge of where the others are when it's time to train." Astrid said "Okay." Getting more comfortable near this Hiccup. "Okay first training season tomorrow morning when you hear three roars from Toothless…which means when you hear three night fury calls that is the time when you should start to go to the arena and get ready…_No_ weapons at _All_." Said Hiccup walking to the door and opening it for the group from Berk. They stood up and walked out of the room with Hiccup and Fawn walking behind them the dragons trotting behind their owners.

When they got back on the docks Hiccup said "Excuse me but I have to find the other kids before they get into trouble. Stoick I'm hoping you'll talk to the tribe about this… Thank you for your hospitably." With that Hiccup jumped on Toothless and they flew off toward the woods in search of the children.

Fawn bowed to Stoick and watched as they left, Astrid was the last to go because she was watching the spot Hiccup and Toothless had been and Fawn struck be a sudden blast of longing grabbed Astrid's arm and stopped her from walking away.

"Astrid I was wandering if maybe we could hang out sometime?" Astrid was shocked by the warmness in her voice and she said "Sure how about after training tomorrow?"

Fawn shook her head and laughed "You won't want to do anything tomorrow after training how about tomorrow evening I'm sure I can slip out of the night fight on Cobweb." Astrid nodded in agreement not really thinking about what was going to happen in training the next day.

She ran after the group and went to the Great Hall to hear Stoick's speech about what Hiccup had told them.

And Fawn jumped on Cobweb and flew the direction Hiccup had gone and found him fighting off six hands that kept pulling him down to the ground.


	4. Chapter 3

**Decided to add the story about how the kids and Hiccup met and how they got out and away from Alvin. Please R&R**

* * *

><p>Astrid was walking into the Great Hall when she heard gasps of shock. <em>'Stoick must have told them.'<em> Thought Astrid as she sat down with the other teens.

"That traitor! I don't know why you're not attacking them right know!" Yelled a Viking apparently upset about the whole idea of having a Outcast in their midst.

"We are not attacking them because they are not showing signs of attacking us." Said Gobber standing up for his friend and Chief.

"Thank you Gobber. Hiccup has told me that Alvin the Treacherous is planning to attack sometime in the middle of Winter and…" Mildew interrupted him by standing up and saying "That boy will be the end of us Stoick, we don't need to have dragons flying around us! I thought we attacked dragons not trained them!"

Even though most of the Vikings in Berk didn't really like Mildew they did agree to what he said. There was mummers about what Mildew had said and lots of people were nodding their heads in agreement. "As long as we don't attack Hiccup's dragons we won't get attacked with the raids anymore." Said Fishlegs making another point. Everybody looked at the teens table and Mildew said "And we have to let him train five of the young Vikings to train dragons too! Where is this world getting to now!"

"This world is getting better every day by the looks of things." Said a voice that was so cold it made Stoick shiver.

Mildew turned around to see Hiccup at the entrance with the four children. Hiccup had put his cloak back on so no one could see the scars and his long hair. "Well, well, well, isn't that something the runt with four kids!" Chuckled Mildew. Hiccup looked at Mildew and walked towards him. Mildew just stood there snickering at the fact that Hiccup seemed to think that he could scare him.

"Ohh scary." Said Mildew mockingly. Hiccup smiled showing teeth that in the light looked blood stained in the red torch light. Mildew's eyes widened as the blood drained from his face, that made the kids smile their own smiles and the torch light did the trick at making them look blood thirsty. Mildew stumbled backwards away from Hiccup and the kids.

The Vikings laughed at the way Mildew was intimidated by someone who was up to his chin. Hiccup chuckled coldly and walked up to where Stoick stood and stood next to him.

Fawn saw Astrid and walked over to the teens table and sat next to Astrid. The other children followed her and Claw sat next to Snotlout, while Dawn sat between Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and Flame sat between Fishlegs and Fawn.

Hiccup stood next to Stoick his head held high but he still only reached Stoick's shoulder. "Now I know this is hard for all of you but you have to listen to me." Began Hiccup pauseing to look at everybody in the Great Hall. "I'm not lying about any of this and I'm trying to keep you all alive for as you all know Winter is the hardest thing for villagers. Theres not always enough food and tempers flare." A Viking then stood up and yelled out "How do you know!"

Hiccup's eyes darkened and he seemed to stare off into the distance as memories flashed before his eyes, shaking his head he snapped himself out of the trance he had put himself in, he then glared at the villager and hissed under his breath "How do I know I'm just going to ignore that stupid question and finish what I had started before I was rudely interrupted." Everybody was silent as they listened to what he was saying.

Hiccup sighed again and said "I thought that just maybe if you wanted some help considering Alvin is using Slaves to make his numbers grow, I thought that if you fought with dragons you might actually live to see another year." Stoick nodded and said "The five teens that were chosen wanted to do it so I allowed them to. That is why you cannot shoot down any dragon." Hiccup then said quickly "If any harm is done to a dragon _YOU_ will be seeing you grave faster than you wanted." You could hear a drop of water hitting the floor it was that quiet.

"Okay then I need to take a quick flight before tonight or else I might as well jump into a fire myself for Toothless will kill me." Said Hiccup walking down the stairs and over to the teens table.

"Remember tomorrow morning, three calls." Said Hiccup the teens nodded and Hiccup looked at the kids "Are you going to stay or are you coming for a ride." The kids looked at each other then Fawn said "We're staying." Hiccup let out his first true smile and said "Okay see you all tonight." They all said 'goodbye.' Then Hiccup walked out of the building and the Great Hall exploded into noise again.

oOo

Once Hiccup left the room flooded back into a noisy mess and Astrid looked at the children and asked "So how did you guys meet Hiccup?"

The kids looked at Fawn she sighed and told them the story.

**_"We met him about a year ago, Hiccup had been brought in for releasing some of the Outcast's dragons that they had caged up. Alvin had seen Hiccup riding on Toothless and started a rumor about Hiccup being The Dragon Conquer."_**_ The teens nodded remembering the rumors about The Dragon Conquer. Fawn went on about how Hiccup had thought of a plan to get out of there within a few months of being there once he heard of the plan to attack Berk, and how he had noticed that they weren't taken care of. _

**_"Well except for Dawn she gave Alvin all he wanted, we fought for everything."_**_ Said Fawn when she got to that part. Dawn then sniffed and said __**"Just because I didn't want to fight for food and water doesn't mean I won't fight at all." **__The others ignored her. Then Fawn told the teens how Hiccup had distracted Alvin while they freed as many dragons as they could._

_"__**Toothless was one of the first dragons' we freed then we went and freed the dragons' we had trained once they were all freed we just went to random cages and set those dragons' free too."**__She said happy at her own work. _

_She told them how Hiccup had come running in the cave they were in followed by tons of Outcasts, how Hiccup had been a human shield to them as they shot arrows at the kids. _

_Fawn then told them that once they had gotten out of the Slave grounds' they took to the sky. _

_She then said how she noticed blood hitting her in the face, and how she had looked up to see an arrow imbedded into Hiccup's right shoulder. _

**_"Once I noticed I talked to Hiccup about stopping and getting his wounds cleaned. He didn't even object to the idea! So I guessed it must have been hurting like crazy!"_**

_Fawn told the teens that they had stopped for a couple months in a nice village, and how the healers of that village had given Hiccup a herb that made him sleep. How they had healed Hiccup's and the other kid's wounds and how they allowed the dragons' to stay._

**_"They were so nice!" _**_said Claw and Flame in unison. Fawn nodded and said __**"They were."**_

_Fawn said that the kids slept in the same room with Hiccup while he was sleeping so he could be safe if Alvin tried to come after them. She said the dragons' also stayed with them too, and Fawn told them how Hiccup had been muttering in his sleep about an attack. _

**_"We knew what he meant because that was the reason we left for we could come here and help prepare you for the attack." _**_Said Dawn. Fawn nodded and talked about how he had woken up after that and was ready to go. She said they had left the next day with the gifts the people of that village generously gave them. _

_Fawn showed them a necklace that had a Deadly Nadder on it, Claw showed them a necklace with a Monstrous Nightmare on it, Flame showed a necklace with a Zippleback on it, and Dawn showed a necklace with a Gronkle on it. _

**_"Hiccup has the Night Fury necklace." _**_Said Fawn as she and the others put their necklaces away. Fawn then got back to her story. _

_She told them how Hiccup had then bought a boat from Trader Johann so their dragon's could rest. And how when Berk was in view how Hiccup seemed to get excited, and the closer they got to the isle the more Hiccup looked like he was going to hyperventilate. And then that came to the end of the story._


	5. Chapter 4

"Snotlout your snoring." Said Ruffnut kicking Snotlout under the table. Snotlout grunted but did not wake up. "Sorry about him." Apologized Fishlegs. "Oh don't bother Claw is sleeping to." Said Flame exasperated. Just then Claw let out a loud snort and the group laughed.

Astrid looked around the Great Hall "Wow, we were here so long the only people left in here is Stoick, Gobber, and Mildew."

"I'm guessing Mil-whatever is complaining about us being here." Sighed Dawn.

"If you don't remember Dawn, Hiccup said that if they were to kick us out as long as they don't harm any of our dragons then we'll go peacefully." Said Fawn

"What would happen if we do harm any of your dragons?" Asked a new voice.

Everybody at that table jumped with fright. They looked up and saw Stoick and Gobber standing over them. Claw and Snotlout woke up drowsily and yawned.

"Well?" Asked Gobber repeating his question.

"Um…well…" Began Fawn thinking of how she will put this. Claw then sighed making everyone turn to him. "If you harmed just a random free dragon then Hiccup would just leave and not help you at all, and believe me you'll need the help. And if you were to harm one of _Our_ dragons' then he would call war on Berk, we wouldn't be allowed to join because we are too young but we would have our part in it too."Said Claw falling back to sleep.

"CLAW!" Screamed Flame pouncing on him and punching him. Dawn and Fawn ran over to the now wide awake Claw and the very angry Flame. Fawn and Dawn grabbed Flame's arms that were swinging wildly at Claw's face. Flame didn't notice and if she did she ignored them for she was too busy beating the living daylights out of Claw.

"Claw you know perfectly well..That…your…not…allowed…to…say….ANYTHING!" Screamed Flame landing a punch on him with every syllable she spoke.

Fawn then gave a forceful pull and Flame flew off of Claw. Claw himself was confused and he now had a bloody nose. "Sorry I was half asleep I didn't even notice I was talking." Defended Claw holding up his arm to press the sleeve onto his nose putting pressure on it to try and stop the blood from flowing. Flame finally stopped struggling and breathed hard as she used her tunic to wipe Claws blood off of her fist.

"Why not?" Asked Stoick crossing his arms and staring sternly at them. The kids looked at each other and looked down at the ground. Fawn looked at the doors and motioned the other kids to huddle closer to her. She started whispering to the others and they nodded, they looked up at the people of Berk then the bent their heads again and started whispering again.

After awhile Claw and Dawn nodded and walked out of the Great Hall, and Flame walked over and stood by the doors. Fawn stayed where she was and looked around the room before she moved closer to the people of Berk.

"We are not allowed to tell because Hiccup thought that if we told you, then you would try to start the war first…he doesn't want to spill unnecessary blood, but if he has to he will."Fawn finished her comment with a dark look. Stoick looked at her thoughtfully, then asked "Well I told the tribe not to harm any dragons…so he was expecting us to go behind his back and harm them anyways?"

Fawn shook her head vigorously and said "No! Of course not! It's just if you started attacking us before we had a chance to talk to you about our offer, and hurt or killed one of our dragons' Hiccup would have no choice be to attack back."

Gobber nodded and said "That seems fair, luckily we didn't attack." Stoick looked calmer now that Fawn had explained his concern. But then again there is always someone who doesn't see the way everyone else sees.

"Now Stoick! You can't have that Outcast running a mock around Berk now that we know what he could do to Berk for being Vikings! If anything we should be able to attack dragons if they attack us!" Exclaimed Mildew.

Fawn sighed and said "Now Mil..uh…whatever, Hiccup has told all of you that he will take care of the dragons including the raids so you might as well be thanking him for keeping your cabbage safe."

Mildew's eyes narrowed and he asked "How do _You_ know I grow cabbage?"

Fawn looked down to hide the fact that she was blushing at being caught messing up. And everybody in the Great Hall heard her mutter a curse. She looked up and stared Mildew down.

Mildew smiled and said "Well how do you know? I mean you should be old enough to talk, but I mean if you can't it just proves that your too young and you probably should go home."

Fawn's patients snapped "_I DON'T HAVE A HOME_ _, YOU WORTHLESS, CABBAGE EATING, DRAGON KILLING..." _Fawn stopped short as a hand wrapped around her mouth and muted her bad mouthed anger. Standing behind her was Dawn shushing her sister softly waiting for Fawn to calm down before she let her mouth go.

"Wow Mildew, I would be careful about what you say." Said Tuffnut smiling at his sister. Astrid glared at the twins making them sink into themselves.

"See Hiccup told us all about Berk from when he lived here, from the youngest Viking to the oldest tree. He told us about who used to bully him and who was actually nice to him… Which was Gobber." Explained Dawn giving her sister a warning look.

Gobber himself smiled and said "I saw potential in that lad from the time he was born…" Gobber then frowned and said "I just thought it would be inside of Berk." Everyone nodded agreement to what Gobber said, most of the teens looked ashamed at themselves for pushing Hiccup aside all those years and Stoick seemed to be thinking of times when he had actually acted like a father to Hiccup.

He couldn't think of anything.

"So if you know what's good for you Mildew you'll keep that mouth of yours shut!" Hissed Fawn still seething with anger. Dawn put a hand on her sister's shoulder and gave it a reasureing squeeze.

Astrid struck by a question that came to her asked "What are we doing tomorrow?" Fawn and Dawn looked at her then smiled at themselves. "Gotta go! Bye!" Said Dawn as she and Fawn raced out of the room.

"Umm…okay." Said Astrid. "That wasn't weird at all."

Mildew sighed and said sarcastically "I'm sure Hiccup will go easy on you but those dragons won't." then he walked out of the Great Hall muttering under his breath.

Stoick shook his head and said to the teens. "Don't worry Hiccup won't kill you neither will the dragons while he's there."

Gobber heard a screech and looked at the door. "Don't know bout you but I think the dragons are here again." The group in the Great Hall ran out of the door and saw a group of dragons.

"I guess the raid has come for the night." Said Snotlout. They all raced down the stairs leading to the clearing and plunged into the battle.


	6. Chapter 5

**_This is a short chapter I think but I'm saving the good parts for the next chapter._**

**_And thank you for your reviews I'll try to post chapters tomorrow because on Tuesday I have to go back to school... -_- I know right!_**

**_Anyway I would like to thank all those people who reviewed and gave me all those positive comments...you all know how you are._**

**_Well i'm going to put one person down and that is_**

**_Hiccup-ALG_**

**_This person scared me and made me laugh my horses rump off._**

**_Thx for that review Hiccup-ALG_**

**_Anyway I forgot to put this on the others and I'm too lazy to do it right now so..._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD (It would be amazing I know but oh well.)_**

**_The OC's are mine though so watch your backs *Evil stare*_**

* * *

><p>The group of freed slaves ran to the boat in time to see a large group of dragons fly over the docks. "Kids stay here!" Called Hiccup racing across the boat and jumping onto the docks Toothless following right behind him. The kids ran into their room and sat on their beds listening to the sound of the dragons attacking the town. "I hope Hiccup can stop this." Said Dawn looking at the others with a worried expression on her face. "He can and he will." Said Fawn reassuring her sister.<p>

Hiccup and Toothless stopped at the top of a hill overlooking the center village just in time to see the group from Berk dive into the mass of bodies in the clearing, Hiccup knew that they wouldn't survive if he didn't interfere with the fight. Hiccup let out a powerful dragon roar that made all the dragons look at him and roar angrily back.

The Vikings fighting them stopped when they saw the herd of dragons racing towards the Chieftain of Freed Slaves and Dragons. "What is he doing!" Bellowed Stoick watching as his ex-son and his Night Fury got surrounded by dragons. What they saw next surprised them, Hiccup had not a single weapon on him he just pulled out an eel and threw it on the ground. It slithered towards a Nightmare and it let out a screech.

The Nightmare jumped into the air about to fly away from the island before it's skilled eyes caught a glimpse of the Vikings their weapons down, just watching them. The Nightmare flew away from the boy that was scaring off the others and it went around the group of Vikings to land lightly behind them.

Astrid heard a soft '_Thump_' and turned around and what she saw made her scream. A huge black and blue Monstrous Nightmare standing over the group of Vikings smiling cruelly at them. Astrid was frozen in her place and when the beast's eyes met hers she gripped ax she always carried around tighter. The other Vikings turned around at her scream and gasped as the Nightmare caught itself on fire.

Hiccup looked over to the group of Vikings and seeing the Nightmare whistled to Toothless, pointing at the dragons around them. Toothless gave him his toothless smile in understanding and distracted the dragons while Hiccup raced over to the group at the bottom of the hill his cloak flying in the wind.

Astrid watched as the dragon swung his tail around knocking the twins and another Viking all the way to the other side of the clearing. It then threw Snotlout with one of its claws on its wings. Snotlout himself let out a almost girly scream as he hit a building and went through the wall landing on the floor of his house.

"Well wasn't that lucky the dragon knew where his house is." Squeaked Fishlegs trembling slightly. Astrid didn't pay attention cause just then the Nightmare swung its tail again and she screamed "Duck!" Fishlegs looked around "Where?!Theres no… Ahh!" he and everybody except for Astrid and Stoick got flung into the door of the Great Hall. The Nightmare looked at the two with its evil eyes before lunging at them full force and knocking them out of the way.

Hiccup watched as the Nightmare lunged and his eyes widened as the two Vikings got pushed on the ground. He kept running and when he saw the Nightmare trap Astrd and Stoick in its fiery claws he let out a battle cry that made the Nightmare look at him. Hiccup started to call out names to the Nightmare that made Astrid start to laugh. "Come On Stink breath…Lizard brain…Come on or are your pretty little skivvies gone missing you over grown gecko." Of course the dragon didn't understand what the boy was rambling on about but the look on the boy's face showed that whatever it was it was meant to make the dragon mad.

And it did.

The dragon jumped off of the two on the ground and dived towards Hiccup. Hiccup held out his hand and looked away. Stoick and Astrid jumped up and watched as Hiccup looked away from the Nightmare and they watched as the Nightmare stopped in front of him ,its body now not on fire, and sniffed his hand. Hiccup looked at the Nightmare and when their eyes met the Nightmare's eyes where lightly clouded with a red light. Hiccup knew that look and knew what he was going to have to do. But he hoped that he would not have to.

Hiccup had one chance to get the Nightmare to trust him. Hiccup took a tentative step towards the dragon and…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cliff hanger! XD sorry about that I wrote it all down I just wanted to see how this would work...I wrote this all down on Microsoft Office near Thanks Giving and I had about 12 pages but then my computer crashed and...'PUFF' All my hard work was gone. (You should have saw me I was banging my head on the wall for hours.) But know I finally reached 12 pages and I saved it this time. WOOHOO! <strong>_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Here you go no Cliff hanger here I think some of you might have expected this but if you didn't it doesn't matter.**_

_** I wrote this while listening to fun happy music which is really weird on my opinion.**_

_**Please R&R**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD**_

* * *

><p>'<em>SNAP!<em>' The dragon tried to bite Hiccup's hand off but Hiccup jumped out of the way he ran around the creature and by the time the Nightmare turned around Hiccup had pulled off his cloak and his hair was billowing out behind him and his clothes were washed into a red light. Hiccup's eyes shone brightly for a second before he pulled out a sword and raced towards the dragon. It jumped into the air but not before Hiccup had a chance to slice the sword across the dragon's neck. Dragon blood splattered across the ground.

Stoick and Astrid watched as the dragon fell to the ground in front of them bleeding from the wound on its neck. Astrid was about to take her ax and end the creature's life but Hiccup put his hand on her shoulder as he walked by her to the dragon's side.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you. But no dragon needs to live a life maddened by anger." Said Hiccup to the heavens. He held up his sword up and said to no one in particular. "Please take this dragon to peace and may the blood that stains me prove his bravery." Hiccup looked into the eyes of the dragon as it closed its eyes waiting for the final blow. Hiccup brought down his sword and Stoick and Astrid watched as green blood splattered Hiccup's clothes and his hands.

Hiccup pulled the sword out of the dragon's neck and put it back to its place on his waist. Hiccup fell to his knees and placed his blood stained hands on the beast's neck as he muttered under his breath. "Please forgive me dragon for taking your life it was what was best for you and the others around you." Stoick and Astrid walked up to Hiccup and saw one single tear fall out of the dragon's closed eye. Hiccup took his sleeve and wiped it away.

"Well at least the dragon is dead." Said Astrid. Hiccup's head snapped up and glared at her. "The dragon was a beautiful creature that was driven mad by Alvin…" Hiccup looked down at the dragon and said. "If the dragon had been sane I wouldn't have killed it…but because of Alvin…"Hiccup sighed and continued "Whenever Alvin and I meet again I'm going to revenge the dragon." Stoick looked closely at his ex-son's expression.

"Have you killed a dragon before?" He asked. Hiccup looked up at him and nodded. "After the Green Death while I was a slave. It was ether get killed by a half mad Gronckle or kill it, and the kids needed me so I had to do what's best for the dragon. And after we escaped we got trapped by Changwings, they were following a crazed dragon that was in one of the cells on the Slave Grounds like this one. I had to kill that leader before he killed the children." Hiccup looked down and grunted as he stood up.

The villagers who had been fighting the Nightmare started to come back to consciousness and they wobbled on their feet as they walked over to the dead dragon's body. Hiccup looked over to his cloak and went to pick it up but slipped in a pool of the dragon blood. Hiccup picked himself up but now his back was covered with the dragon's green blood.

Hiccup looked over to where his dragon was and saw Toothless "_talking"_ to the dragon's over where Hiccup had left them. Toothless looked over at his rider and as their eyes met Toothless bounded over and the dragons followed hesitantly. Toothless stopped as he saw all the Vikings grab their weapons and point them at him. Toothless looked at Hiccup for help and Hiccup nodded. "Stop! Toothless is a friend!" Most of the Vikings sighed thankfully and the others just looked uncertain on how to act.

"Whats that all over you Hiccup?" Asked Fishlegs noticing Hiccup's clothes where covered in a green liquid. "Dragon blood." Said Hiccup breathing in deeply before falling to his knees. "Hiccup!" Exclaimed Astrid taking a step towards him but Toothless beat her.

Toothless nudged Hiccup slightly. "I'm fine bud just tired." Toothless retracted his teeth and picked Hiccup up like a dog would do to a bone. "Toothless! Put me down!" Yelled Hiccup struggling weakly.

Toothless grunted towards the dragons that he had been distracting earlier and a beautiful blue and yellow Nadder trotted up and bent down. Toothless set his rider on its back and bounded over to the cloak picking it up before bouncing back to the other dragons.

Toothless passed the cloak to his rider and Hiccup wrapped himself in it tiredly. He looked over to the teens and said "Remember three Night Fury calls tomorrow." The teens nodded and Hiccup patted the Nadder slightly and Toothless lead to the dragons to the boat.

"Wait!" Called out Hiccup and they stopped Hiccup pointed towards the black and blue Nightmare. Toothless called out to a green Hideous Zippleback, a brown Gronckle, and a red Nightmare and they flew over and pick up the body of the dead dragon carrying it with them as they made their way to the boat.

"Where are you taking it?" Asked Stoick. Hiccup looked over his shoulder and said "I'm going to have a vigil tonight then tomorrow I'm going to bury him." Then the Nadder started off again and when they finally made it to the docks the Nadder jumped onto the boat and the other dragons followed.

"So he killed a dragon." Said Stoick still watching the dragons as they sat around the dead Nightmare and as Hiccup jumped off of the Nadder stumbling a little bit as he made his way to the dragon's side. "Ya I guess he did." Said Gobber.

"Well I guess I'll have to get some rest for tomorrow." Said Astrid walking to her house and the other teens followed suit. Well except for Snotlout he was still on the ground of his house.

**_On The Boat_**

When Hiccup made it to his boat he jumped off of the blue Deadly Nadder that he named Stormfly. He felt so tired so when he stumbled to the dead dragon's side he fell to his knees and bowed his head. He had been there for at least a half an hour.

"Hiccup? Is that you?" Asked Fawn slinking out of the cabin area. "Ya." Replied Hiccup quietly. He felt a hand land on his shoulder and looked up to see Fawn standing over him the other children walking out of the cabin area too.

"It was the only way was it?" Asked Dawn walking over to stand next to her sister. Hiccup nodded and all of a sudden felt the wave of emotion hit him harder the exhaustion that had him wrapped in its arms. Hiccup shuddered and started to cry his shoulders shaking as his breath started to hitch in his throat. He buried his head in his hands and let out a whimper as pain shot through his body.

"Are you okay Hiccup?" Asked Fawn squeezing his shoulder comforting. Hiccup nodded and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "Hiccup your bleeding!" Exclaimed Claw pointing towards a pool of scarlet liquid forming underneath Hiccup. "It's nothing." Said Hiccup looking away from the kids. "Hiccup remember when you said that before…you almost died. We won't let that happen again." Said Flame walking up to him and stared worriedly into his dulled eyes.

Hiccup looked away from her and let out another whimper as he shifted his weight. He felt the kids grab his arms and try to pull him up. Then there was a pair of gummy jaws that grabbed his arm and pulled him up quickly. "Toothless!" Yelled Hiccup as he was struggling he put weight on his prosthesis and he let out a cry of pain and put all his weight on his good leg.

"Ah that's where it hurts is it." Said Claw smiling triumphantly.

"Shut up Claw!" Snapped Flame.

"Come on Hiccup let's get you to bed." Soothed Fawn.

"Getting cared for by children. Now that's a first for me." Joked Hiccup limping into his room the kids helping him.

"Okay Hiccup what do you need?" Asked Dawn after Hiccup had been seated on his bed. Hiccup pointed at the cupboards in the corner of the room. "Can you get the ointment and the bandages please?" Dawn nodded and went to go get those things that were requested, but she stopped while she was rummaging through the cupboard. "Hiccup why is you necklace that we got from the nice villagers in here?" Hiccup looked up and said "You found it!?" Dawn nodded and grabbed it and the stuff that Hiccup needed for his leg.

"I thought I lost it. It's good to know that it is safe." Said Hiccup when Dawn passed it to him. Hiccup put it on his dresser, and started to take off the prosthesis and unwrapped the bandages that were put around it. Hiccup and the kids gasped as they saw the stump of his leg and how it was red and puffy and bleeding.

"Wow…" Said Claw just before his face turned green and he ran out of the room. "Well who is the girl now!?" Laughed Flame falling to the floor.

Hiccup shook his head and started to rub the ointment on his stump. He winced each time he put pressure on what was left of his leg so when he finally finished he sighed contently.

"Well it looks a lot better." Said Dawn. Hiccup's skin on the stump had stopped bleeding, it was its normal color again, and the skin was less swollen then it was before. "It feels better too." Said Hiccup grabbing the new bandages and started to rewrap his stump again.

Once his leg was fully treated Hiccup sighed and then yawned.

Which of course started a chain reaction. Flame yawned then Dawn yawn then last of all Fawn yawned thenToothless tried to yawn for fun but somehow instead of yawning he let out a loud _'HIC!'_

Hiccup and the kids in the room laughed as Toothless let out a series of hiccups. Toothless grunted and walked out of the room his head down moaning every time a hiccup came out of his muzzle.

"Well I think it's time for all of us to go to bed." Said Hiccup taking off his a wet rag that was sitting beside his bed in a bucket and started to wash the dried dragon blood off of his skin. "Okay so what do you want us to do with the new dragons' and the dead one?" Asked Dawn. Hiccup sighed and said "Tomorrow I'm going to bury the dead Nightmare. And as for the new dragons' I'm going to use them in dragon training so could you feed them tonight and make sure you feed your own dragons too I don't want another feeding frenzy." The kids nodded and went on to their jobs before they went to bed.

"And Flame, make sure Claw got to bed!" Called out Hiccup pulling off his tunic and putting it in warm water to get the blood out before the next day. He grabbing the necklace that had the Night Fury on it and put it around his neck then he pulled the covers over him.

And when Hiccup was drifting to sleep he could just barely hear the sound of a dragon hiccup and then a roar of frustration. Hiccup chuckled softly as he fell into his dream world.

* * *

><p><strong><em>First day on Berk and Hiccup is <em>****_quite tired. Please review they make my day._**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the wait I've been having a lot of Homework over the week since Monday and Tuesday we didn't have school. Anyway i'm going to have to slow the process down a bit or else my grades are going to go down. (That will end me up with a no computer for a whole month punishment. **

**Ok enough about my silly school and more about the story, I'm still writing it every night i'm trying to write more.**

**For all those who have put up with me and my HORRIBLE choice of words in each chapter thank you. And thank you for all the viewers, reviewers, and readers.**

**Disclaimer:I own only Oc's not Httyd**

* * *

><p>Astrid woke up as three Night Fury calls sounded out in the distance she jumped out of her bed and quickly pulled her clothes on. She looked out of her window and sighed when she saw that the sun hadn't even risen yet.<p>

Astrid raced out of her house and stopped by the other teens houses to wake them up.

She went to the twins house first since it was the closest to hers. When she knocked the door was opened by a blurry eyed women.

"Hello ma'am are the twins up?"

"No but do you want me to wake them up for you."

"Yes please."

After the twins had been woken up they tiredly followed Astrid as she went to Fishlegs house next, they walked inside of his house not bothering to knock. It was known by every one that Fishlegs' parents were going to be gone for a couple more months from being at a trading post they always went to in this time of year.

"How are we going to do anything if we can barely stand!" Complained Fishlegs stumbling out of his house the other teens walking out behind him. "Let's just get Snotlout then go!" snapped Ruffnut tripping over her two feet.

They went over to Snotlouts house and knocked on the door even though there was a huge hole in the side of the house. "Wah?" Said Snotlout opening the door. "Come on Snotface we need to go to the arena!" Said Tuffnut yawning. "I'll skip out of training dragons today." Stated Snotlout.

"Hiccup won't be happy." Stated Fishlegs.

"So what!" Snapped Snotlout slamming the door shut.

"Uh should we leave?" Asked Fishlegs. "No Hiccup put me in charge of keeping everybody on track. And by Thor's Hammer I'm going to do it!" Said Astrid flinging the door open and stomping in side. The three teens stayed outside as they heard Astrid grab Snotlout and struggle to pull him out. They winced as the heard a punching sound and gasped as they saw Astrid dragging Snotlout's limp body out the door.

"Twins carry him."Said Astrid giving them a glare that said 'Don't argue'.

The twins quickly took Snotlout's weight off of Astrid and started to drag him along as they walked over to the arena.

When they got there Hiccup was speaking softly to Toothless. Hiccup's cloak was on his lap and his clothes were still torn and tattered but they looked cleaner.

"Your late…and…uh…what happened to him?" Asked Hiccup looking up and seeing Snotlout getting dragged in by the twins. "Uh he refused to come so…uh…Astrid..uh had to…err…get him out…of his house." Answered Fishlegs timidly.

Hiccup's eyes lit up with amusement and he laughed which made the Astrid's tension loosen its grip around her. "So something's never change?" Asked Hiccup standing up, setting his cloak in a satchel connected to Toothless's saddle, and walking over to them and standing over the unconscious figure of Snotlout.

Astrid looked closer at him and her eyes widened as she realized something was different about Hiccup. "Hiccup did you cut your hair?" Asked Astrid. Hiccup ran his fingers through his hair and said. "Ya. The Nightmare's blood burned most of it so I had to cut off the burned parts." Astrid's eyes widened even more.

"Dragon blood can burn hair?!"

"Ya, and also skin, and clothes."

"But then how are you still here?!" Asked Ruffnut.

Hiccup looked at her and replied. "I washed most of it off of me last night before I went to bed. After getting burned once you don't want to get burned again."

The twins looked at each other and said in unison "Cool!"

"Now we just need to wake this troll up." Sighed Hiccup poking Snotlout with his prosthesis. "May I?" Asked the twins in unison.

"Sure." Said Hiccup stepping back and gesturing for them to continue.

The twins knelt down beside Snotlout and Tuffnut took his right hand and slapped Snotlout across the face. "Wah?" Slurred Snotlout his eyes fluttering open.

"I think he needs another slap." Guessed Hiccup. "Me too." Agreed Astrid. Ruffnut smiled and said "I volunteer." She took her left hand and swung but Snotlout who was wide awake grabbed her wrist before she could slap him. "I'm awake!" Yelled Snotlout. Tuffnut upset that they didn't get to slap him again took his hand and swung harder than needed. Snotlout yelped as Tuff's hand connected with his face. "Will you stop that!" Yelled Snotlout standing up and shaking himself off.

"Okay, okay now that we are all awake…wait no Fishlegs is sleeping." Said Hiccup walking over to said boy and shook his shoulder and Fishlegs' eyes fluttered open. "Sorry!" Said Fishlegs rubbing his eyes. "It's okay." Said Hiccup reassuringly. "What! I get slapped for getting knocked out and Fishlegs gets woken up easily for falling asleep!" Exclaimed Snotlout. Hiccup nodded and walked over to where Toothless was laying watching them uninterested.

"Okay now time for training." Said Hiccup. He whistled a tune and four dragons flew out of the woods and circled the arena before flying into the arena and landing beside Hiccup.

"I know you know Cobweb." Said Hiccup. The teens looked closer at Cobweb and noticed how the dragon's eyes where blue instead of yellow or orange like most Deadly Nadders. Fawn jumped off of her dragon and petted her pure white Nadder under her chin.

"Claw's dragon is a Monstrous Nightmare, he named him Fire Breath." Said Hiccup. The Nightmare was a pure black Nightmare with glowing yellow eyes. Claw jumped off of his dragon and did a flip in midair before he touched the ground.

"Flame's dragon is a Hideous Zippleback. She named the head the produces gas Fog and she named the one that ignites it Sparky." The Zippleback was light blue, the left eye on both heads was a yellow color and the right eye on both heads was a dark orange. Flame jumped off of her dragon and stood next to it.

"And Dawn's dragon is a Gonckle that she named Rock." Dawn jumped off of a light purple Gonckle that seemed to purr at her as Dawn grabbed a rock from her satchel and fed it to him.

"Now I've already have a plan on how to chose your dragons. I'm going to pair you with one of the kids, they're going to tell you things you need to know about that particular dragon. After you have learned whatever you can remember then we are going to have a contest to see who can train one of those species of dragons better. If you still need improvement then I'll match you with someone else" Said Hiccup.

"Okay twins go over to Flame you're going to learn about the Zippleback." The twins went over to Flame tripping each other.

"Snotlout go over to Dawn you are learning about the Gronckle." Snotlout glared at Hiccup before he went over to Dawn who was petting Rock earning loud purrs.

"Fishlegs go over to Claw you are learning about the Monstrous Nightmare."Fishlegs whimpered as he walked carefully over to Claw who was feeding his dragon a salmon.

"Astrid your with Fawn your learning about Nadders." Astrid smiled at Fawn and Fawn smiled back.

"Now you have twenty minutes before the contest starts. Begin!"yelled Hiccup walking out of the arena Toothless trotting out behind him. They sat in the stands and watched as the kids tried to teach the teens about the dragons'.

"I'm already regretting this." Stated Hiccup as Snotlout yelled "Blah,Blah,Blah…come on tell me how to get it to fly faster!"

Hiccup looked over to where Fishlegs was and seeing he was faring better but… "There goes Fishlegs." Said Hiccup resting his cheek on his hand as he leaned against the rim of the stands. "Fishlegs! Fire Breath is just trying to show you what Monstrous Nightmares can do!" Yelled Claw at the now running away Fishlegs.

He looked over to where the twins where and he smiled, The twins where each petting one head and they looked like they were actually listening. "Well at least they're not fighting….oh wait I may have spoken to soon." The twins had been told to feed a cod to both heads at the same time and instead Tuffnut had accidentally tripped over a stray shield and knocked Ruffnut over, so she slapped him with her fish. And that led to a slapping battle.

Hiccup yawned and Toothless grumbled "It's not my fault you hiccupped instead of yawned." A tail came up and slapped him in the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for you useless reptile!" Yelled Hiccup while laughing.

Hiccup looked back down into the arena and he found Fawn and Astrid talking together while Astrid petted Cobweb who greatly enjoyed the attention. "Well Astrid at least seems to be trying to learn. I wonder how she'll put up with a dragon with no owner. Her chances are really good considering the fact that she is responsible, strong, and hard working." Toothless started to gag at him and Hiccup didn't have to turn to see what he was doing. "Gross Toothless just gross." Stated Hiccup pushing the covered in spit fish off of his lap.

Hiccup looked up at where the sun had risen and yelled down into the arena. "It's time who wants to go first." Snotlout raised his hand. "Okay Snotlout your going first, everybody else get out please."


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait but my school is starting again and my mind is wandering so i've been trying to hold back some of the chapters for you won't be having to get up my necks for when I post... I'll try to post around Saturdays, or Fridays so here it is! The latest time i'll post is probably Sundays but it probably will happen time and time again.**

**I'm hoping that i'm not just dragging this on and on...but I realized not as many reviewers on my last chapter. So i'm sorry if this is losing your interests. But please R/R**

**Disclaimer: Do not own HTTYD **

* * *

><p>Once every dragon and every Viking except for Snotlout was out Hiccup walked over to the lever to open the Gronckles cage. "You ready?" Asked Hiccup. Snotlout nodded and watched the doors intently.<p>

"This is going to be good." Whispered Claw to the others. Hiccup pulled the lever and outburst a brown Gronckle. "This is Meatlug. See if you can train her." Said Hiccup putting his cheek back onto his palm and watching as Snotlout ran at Meatlug. She sent a lava rock right at him. Snotlout was thrown backwards and into a pile of baskets.

"Snotlout are you okay!" Laughed Ruffnut looking into the arena. Snotlout grunted but didn't reply. "Okay…well Snotlout your out… Flame, Claw will you two please take him out of the arena and Dawn please put Meatlug back into her cage for the time being?" Asked Hiccup and as the kids did that he looked behind him and saw three vikings who had walked up behind them while they were paying attention to Snotlout's failure.

"Hello Hiccup." Said Gobber as he, Stoick, and Spitlout walked up to him. "Greetings, it's a beautiful day to see a boy fail at Dragon training isn't it." Said Claw while he and Flame tugged Snotlout out of the arena. "Claw there's no need for that." Said Hiccup not taking his eyes off of the three vikings. Spitelout looked at him and then turned his attention to his son. "What happened to Snotlout?!" Yelled Spitelout running over to his son. "He didn't listen to the directions that were given to him. So instead of training he was fighting." Said Hiccup looking bored. "Well apparently the Gronckle is not his type." Said Dawn after she walked out. Rock flew over to her and nudged her playfully she smiled and scratched Rock under the chin and hugged him around his thick skinned neck.

"Okay well you guys came just in time to see the others and their training." Said Fawn as she gave Hiccup a look that said 'Lets hurry this up!'. Hiccup nodded and said "Twins you're up next. Remember the Zippleback has two heads pick one and you should be fine. And please don't pick the same head…I don't want to explain to your parents what happened to their children." The twins looked at each other before they headed out into the arena.

"Take a seat hopefully they listened to Flame." Said Hiccup as he turned back to the arena and got ready to pull the lever to the Zippleback's cage. "You all ready?" Called Hiccup looking at the twins. They looked at him and held up their thumbs to show they were ready. Hiccup pulled the lever and called down to them. "The head that produces gas is Barf and the head that ignites it is Belch. Try to train them."

Once the green Zippleback flew out it spotted the twins and raced towards them. Hiccup could tell be Stoick's and Gobber's body motions that they wanted to jump down there and help the twins.

Hiccup looked at the twins movement and smiled when he saw how they held up their hands and looked away from the dragon. "Good…good."Muttered Hiccup. He thought that for once the twins would do this right. The dragon stopped and smelled their out stretched hands and then both heads pressed it's snouts to their exposed palms. The twins looked at their dragons and started to pet them. Then that's when things went south. Ruffnut tripped over Tuffnut's foot while trying to scratch Barfs neck and they fell into a squirming blob on the ground. Ruffnut taking the trip as an attack pounced on Tuffnut letting out a warrior cry. The dragons screeched as they thought that they were being attacked.

Barf started to smoke the arena and Hiccup saw the danger in that. He jumped down into the arena and landed on the ground some way away from the group. "Hiccup!" Yelled Fawn watching as Hiccup ran towards the dragons and stopped in front of them holding out both hands waiting for a response.

Belch and Barf stopped moving completely and pushed their snouts into Hiccup's outstretched hands. "Okay Twins you didn't fail but you sure didn't win ether." Said Hiccup leading the dragons back into their cage.

Once he and the twins were back out of the arena Stoick said "Is this really a good idea to train these dragons…I mean the twins could have died Snotlout looks like he died and Fishlegs looks like he is about to hyperventilate." Hiccup looked over at Fishlegs and seeing that he was breathing in and out bouncing on his feet and muttering "Find my happy place." over and over again made him sigh and say. "Fishlegs your next and to make sure that you don't die I'll come in with you." Fishlegs squeaked as he walked into the arena Hiccup's small frame falling behind in his shadows.

"Okay Fawn I want you to pull the lever and Fishlegs when I say '_go'_ you need to hold out your hand and turn your head. Don't look the Nightmare in the eye and if something goes wrong I'll be right here…don't be afraid that only leads up to bad movments… And the dragon's name is Hookfang." Said Hiccup standing beside Fishlegs. Hiccup looked up at Fawn and nodded. She pulled the lever and Hookfang the red Nightmare shot out leaving a trail of lava/fire in his wake.

Hookfang climbed the arena's roof and landed in front of the two vikings. "Go." Whispered Hiccup to Fishlegs while he slowly walked away from him. Fishlegs held up a shaking hand and looked away from the Nightmare. Hookfang watched him and with a mischievous smile jumped above him landing where Fishlegs was looking. Fishlegs's eyes where shut tight he was waiting for ether a snout to touch his hands or jaws full of sharp teeth to clamp onto his outstretched hand.

"Oh no." Whispered Hiccup and the two words echoed around the arena. Fishlegs peeked his eyes open to see what was happening. When Hookfang's eyes met his Hookfang leaped on him and pinned him down and Fishlegs let out a terrified shriek. "Hookfang No!" Yelled Hiccup stomping over to him and pointing a accusing finger at him. The said dragon looked down and growled as if ashamed of his own actions. "Good boy now leave poor Fishlegs alone. Go on. Shoo. Go back to your cage." Hiccup motioned to the dragon to go and Hookfang flew back to his cage.

"Fishlegs I told you not to be afraid." Said Hiccup as they walked out of the arena. "Sorry." Said Fishlegs shaking like a falling leaf. Hiccup sighed and said "I think you might do better on a Gronckle really." Hiccup looked over at the now awake but shaky Snotlout.

"Okay now one last person. Astrid right now the twins are in the lead but I believe you will be able to actually train a dragon easily." Said Hiccup. "Wait…no. No more vikings are going to go into there and try to train dragons." Said Stoick starting to worry for the teens safety, but Astrid was already in the arena. "Okay Astrid your dragon in a Nadder. Her name is Stormfly. I'm really hoping you listened to Fawn." Said Hiccup now starting to worry himself but not letting it show. "I did." Called Astrid standing up straight waiting for him to pull the lever. Hiccup walked over to the lever and pulled it and a blue and yellow Nadder burst out of the cage.

Astrid stood there and held out her hand watching as Stormfly landed right in front of her and sniffed her hand. The dragon then pushed her snout into Astrids hand and Astrid walked towards her tail keeping her hand on Stormfly's body. "Good girl…you're a really good girl." Muttered Astrid as she gently pushed the spikes on Stormfly's tail down. The group in the stands held completely still as Astrid and Stormfly bonded. Once Stormfly knelt down and looked at Astrid, Hiccup said quietly. "Astrid she wants you to get on."  
>"What!" Yelled Stoick.<p>

"Shhh... you don't want to scare Stormfly." Said Hiccup watching as Astrid carefully climbed onto the Nadder's back. Stormfly walked around a bit then knelt back down to let Astrid off. Astrid slid off and landed on the floor beside her dragon. "Good Astrid now Stormfly will be yours that means feeding her, caring for her, and being there for her will be your responsibility. And taking care of you, and being there for you when you're in need will be hers."


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay I haven't been feeling well lately and someone told me that the story was getting boring so I am sooo sorry. (And Yes it did hurt alot! I felt tears starting to well up inside my eyes just waiting for the dam to break.) and i'm trying to write this story as fast as I can.I didn't really think all you guys to actually like this story at all so I wasn't really thinking on how long this will be...I might just give up sometime in the middle of the story if it takes to long for this fan fic to come up. But i'm hoping that if all you like this I might keep trying to continue this. And since HTTYD 2 is coming I just want to put this out there...I will probably NOT do fanfictions with that movie. I know lots of people will but if the movie is bad like the usual sequels are then i'm sticking to HTTYD 1 and RoB and DoB and anything in between. Sorry for all those who get offended but that's the truth. When the animated movie I love makes a sequel I seem to have bad luck and i hate it. But i'll watch the moive and see if my bad luck will give me a break.**

**Now that i'm done with complaining. **

**Hiccup: Is this supposed to be me?**

**Me:*Sighs* Yes**

**Hiccup:*Raises an eyebrow* Your not really good.**

**Me:*Puts head in hands and bows over* Thank you for summing that up.**

**Hiccup:*Shrugs and walks away* Just calling it like I see it.**

**Me:*Looks up glaring at Hiccup's back*Disclaimer: that smart mouth and all his friends do NOT belong to me. Give Dreamworks all the ownership.**

**That's how i'm feeling right now XD...R/R Please**

* * *

><p>"Wow nice job Astrid." Congratulated Fawn as Astrid a Stormfly walked out of the arena. "Thanks." Replied Astrid standing in front of the group. "Okay Astrid you win the contest…and Ruffnut, Tuffnut you two are in second place for right now." Said Hiccup.<p>

"Fishlegs Snotlout do you want to try and train opposite dragons?" Asked Hiccup looking at the two who didn't pass so well.

"I want to!" Said Snotlout quickly.

"And you Fishlegs?" Asked Hiccup looking over at the said teen.

"Sure I would hate to be the only one who didn't pass." Said Fishlegs nervously.

"I really don't think this is safe." Said Stoick looking at his ex-son carefully.

"It is I'll make sure of that…and anyway your vikings you can take care of dangers." Replied Hiccup turning his back to his ex-father.

"Okay so Fishlegs I'm putting you back in first…blah blah blah Gronckle…blah blah blah her name is Meatlug." Said Hiccup starting to get irritated with the whole thing.

"Wait shouldn't I get talked to about Gronckles?" Asked Fishlegs.

"Oh come on! You've been in Gobber's classes with me you know the drill. I believe in learning on the job!" Said Hiccup.

"Great so you did listen." Said Gobber crossing his arms.

"Yes that's how I found out how to train Toothless." Stated Hiccup not turning to look at him. "Go on Fishlegs." Said Hiccup pointing at the arena.

"Okay." Stated Fishlegs walking into the arena. "Okay Fishlegs just don't be afraid if this is the dragon your meant to bond with you'll know." Said Hiccup pulling the lever to the Gronckles cage.

Meatlug flew out and caught sight of Fishlegs standing in the middle of the arena. She flew down and landed in front of Fishlegs who held his hand out and waited for a response from the dragon.

Meatlug felt a great trust for this human unlike the other one who had ran at her. She sniffed his hand then tentatively pushed her snout into his palm. Fishlegs smiled and started to pet her.

"Scratch her underneath her chin!" Called Dawn down to him. He did and Meatlug fell over her right rear leg twitching like a dog's would.

"Good now come out and Snotlout your going to go in after me and the twins." Said Hiccup gesturing to them to follow him once Fishlegs and Meatlug had walked out of the arena. They obeyed and walked after him.

"What do you think Stoick?" Asked Gobber watching Hiccup talk to the twins.

"I think this is dangerous." Was the reply.

"No way Hiccup has this under control." Stated Gobber.

"But…"

"In fact he probably knows more about dragons than we do." Interrupted Gobber.

"Sure…but it's not…"

"Look what happened to my son! It's not safe training dragons" Interrupted Spitlout still not happy after the surprise he got earlier.

Stoick didn't try to talk anymore knowing that Gobber will be going at this for longer than he could keep up. He looked back down in the arena paying attention to the group that was down there.

Hiccup gestured to Fawn and she pulled the lever to the Zipplebacks cage. "Now Tuffnut stand over here and hold out your hand. Ruffnut stand over there and do the same thing." Said Hiccup standing between them. "Barf go there Belch go there." Said Hiccup to the Zippleback pointing both ways.

The heads went the way they were meant to and stared at each twin. Hiccup grabbed Tuffnut's hand with his right hand and Ruffnut's hand with his left. The dragons (dragon which is it?) pressed their snouts into the palm of their hands.

"Now I want you Ruffnut to pet under Belches chin and Tuffnut under Barf's." Said Hiccup letting go of their hands and watching as the two twins slowly petted their dragon. "Okay now Snotlout you can come in here Twins take Belch and Barf back up there and don't go anywhere." Said Hiccup.

As his students switched he sighed and looked at where the sun was positioned.

"We've been here for hours can me and Fire Breath go flying!" Whined Claw.

"Shut up little baby!" Snapped Flame.

"Well I'm tired of watching people getting burned." Said Claw.

"I didn't see you complaining when you couldn't train your dragon." Stated Flame.

Once Snotlout got in to the arena and the gate was shut Hiccup tried to talk to Snotlout about Hookfang but the sound of Flame's and Claw's argument kept breaking through his train of thought.

"It took me shorter time to train Fire Breath then for you to chose a name for that Zippy of yours!"

"Unlike yours my dragon needed two names!"

"Unlike my dragon yours is lame!"

"How dare you call my dragon lame?!"

"Is that how you got your name Flame? Flame the Lame."

"SHUT UP!" Snarled Hiccup turning his back on Snotlout to stare dangerously at the two kids. Everyone stared at Hiccup then at the two kids then back to Hiccup surprised at his sudden outburst."If you two can't get along go back to the boat!"

The two stopped their quarrel and looked down ashamed. "Toothless if you have to take them back yourself!" Called Hiccup inhaling deeply before exhaling a second later. "Okay like I was saying Snotlout Hookfang is a fighter…I don't know why I paired him with Fishlegs that was a bad idea from me but okay Fawn let him out." Said Hiccup walking to where the doors opened. He held out his hand and waited till a snout poked out of the darkness then he started walking backwards very slowly.

Once he stopped he was beside Snotlout. Hiccup reached out and grabbed Snotlout's hand and started to pull it over to the dragon's snout.

"What are you…" Began Snotlout starting to seem a little scared.

"Shh." Shushed Hiccup setting Snotlout's hand on Hookfang's snout. When Hookfang didn't attack Snotlout exhaled deeply and laughed. Hiccup didn't smile or laugh his frame seemed to grow darker as he and Snotlout walked out of the arena with Hookfang trailing out behind them.

"Now Stoick was that too bad." Sneered Claw getting his courage back again.

"CLAW!" Snapped Hiccup his bangs shadowing his eyes. "If I have to tell you one more time to cut it out I will ban you from flying!" Said Hiccup he seemed to be agitated and Claw didn't continue. "Sorry." He whimpered to Stoick.

"When are we going to learn how to fly our dragons?" Asked Fishlegs.

Hiccup chuckled . "You really think you're ready for that? The only thing most of you are ready for is falling off a cliff." Hiccup started to fidget with his tunic as he spoke. Fawn noticed his movements and she walked over to him and looked at him closely. He yawned and looked at her, he nodded and Hiccup said. "You will learn how to fly but you still need time to learn about your dragon. Like what kind of food does it like best and where it likes to be petted." Hiccup shook his head and stretched then he said "Sorry for my foul mood but this is the longest time I've spent on the ground and I don't like it."

Toothless grumbled and trotted over to Hiccup and snorted in his face. "Ya, ya I know you want to fly too." He looked back up into the sky and asked "Stoick can we talk for a moment?"

Said Viking nodded and lead Hiccup towards the Great Hall, Hiccup turned around and said "Fawn you're in charge of the other kids, and Astrid you're in charge of the other teens." Hiccup then directed his attention to the kids. "Don't get into trouble or…I don't know…something will happen. And it will make our visit worse for them." He gestured at the town and the kids nodded. Hiccup sighed and followed Stoick with Toothless trotting behind him slapping the ground with his tail impatiently.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiccup:*Crosses his arms and shakes his head in disapproval*<strong>

**Me: What now!**

**Hiccup: I would never have snapped like that.**

**Me: Yes you have.**

**Hiccup: No never.**

**Me: Whatever.**

**Hiccup:*After a long period of silence he walks away saying over his shoulder* Your horrible at writing.**

**Me: *Stares at his retreating back mouth wide open in shock.* Thanks for sugar coating it. *Beams a BashyBall at him and misses by a hair.***

**Hiccup: Missed me.**

**I know I'm horrible and I should really climb into a boat and sail off into the sea and get eaten by a seadragon...Belive me if I could I would. I would even ask WodenFang if he could hook me up with The Dragon Furious...I'm sure red rage would control all the dragons so they'll eat me.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapters are getting harder to write. Each time that I try I have work that needs to be done for school. My grades start to suffer when I don't work on the homework. But I've been trying to write bits of chapters each day so please don't kill me.**

**Since where I live has had like six days off of school thy gave us blizzard packets so we can have our spring break back. But also I've just not been into the whole writing process. I've been working on another story called ****Fixing What is Broken **** It's going to be depressing in some parts at least that's what i'm aiming for. **

**Will all of you please tell me if it's a good idea to post it before i have this one finished or if it's not. I mean I think i'm going to have like a time gap somewhere in here so the days pass by quicker but I really want your opinion about the new fan-fiction...and the time gap. so plz R/R**

**Hiccup: Finally your done! (Rolls eyes.)**

**Me: I wouldn't criticize me Fishbone. (Hides something behind my back.)**

**Hiccup: Whats that?**

**Me: (Pulls out his shield from the new series and shoots a bola at him.)**

**(It wraps his arms tightly together making him fall over.)**

**Me: (I walk up to him grabbing the bola and pulls Hiccup along with me a happy smile stretching across my face.)**

**Hiccup: Help crazed women!**

**(Toothless bounds up to me and I give him a glare that makes him back away a bit before trotting next to me.)**

**Hiccup: Useless Reptile**

**Toothless & I: (Laughs hysterically)**

**As you can see the depressed side of me has dispersed.**

* * *

><p>"Shut up you big reptile." Hissed Hiccup to Toothless as they entered the empty Great Hall and Toothless let out a roar of defiance."Shh! You might as well be asking for an execution Toothless." Shushed Hiccup wrapping both his arms around Toothless's powerful jaws. Stoick looked behind him at a small yelp and watched a little amused as Toothless easily lifted Hiccup up off the ground. Hiccup looked into Toothless's spiteful green eyes. "Toothless…" Warned Hiccup looking scared. Toothless flicked his head to one side making Hiccup yelp again, and then Toothless flicked his head the other way. Hiccup held onto his jaws until he stopped moving. He slid off of Toothless and fell onto his rear end breathing deeply. "U-u-useless re-reptile." Stuttered Hiccup standing shakily on his feet (Well foot) and promptly fell backwards to be caught by Toothless who was staring at him worried.<p>

"I'm fine bud." Whispered Hiccup standing up and smiling before finally remembering where he was. He looked at Stoick and put his emotionless face back on. "Okay I was wandering how you thought practice went today." Said Hiccup shaking himself mentally for showing weakness.

"It was…how do I say this…**_okay._**" Said Stoick hiding any trace of amusement he might have shown. "And I'm sorry about my explosion earlier. But after a year with Flame and Claw you get driven insane." Explained Hiccup. Stoick nodded in agreement.

"Now I have a few questions that need to be answered myself." Said Stoick sitting in a chair and gesturing across from him. Hiccup nodded and walked over to the seat and sitting down he pointed to the dyeing embers in the middle of the fire pit. Toothless shot a plasma blast that shook the whole building but the Great Hall felt more comforting than usual.

"Okay so first off why did you betray Berk." Said Stoick getting right to the point. "I didn't _BETRAY _Berk. Berk betrayed me." Replied Hiccup calmly. Stoick glared at him and said "Well why did you go and train that demon?" Toothless growled and Hiccup patted him on the head. Toothless gave a loud snort.

"I looked into his eyes and saw myself." Replied Hiccup simply and Toothless let out a noise that sounded like _'ha!' _

"That doesn't make sense." Said Stoick glaring at the dragon. Hiccup sighed and said "When I caught him in that bola you and the rest of Berk didn't believe me…did you?" Said Hiccup not giving Stoick a chance to reply. "After you sent me home I went out to look for him. After a few hours of wandering around I finally found him caught in the bola lying motionless on the ground. Of course when I saw him, thinking he was going to kill me if I got to close, I pulled out my dagger and walked up to him. Once I got a better look at him I thought he was dead so I went up to him fearlessly. But when I put my foot on his leg he pushed me back and I gripped my dagger tighter. I heard a rattling breath come from within his chest and I saw his pleading eyes staring right at me. I was going to cut out his heart to bring it to the tribe to prove I'm no failure. But when I saw how scared he was I saw myself reflected in his eyes. I was scared, yes I'll admit to being scared but when I looked at him I saw that he was scared too. So I cut him out of that bola and he pinned me to a bolder close by. I was sure I was a goner. But he just roared at me and ran away." Said Hiccup petting Toothless and earning rumbling purrs.

"Why didn't he kill you?" Asked Stoick interested in how Hiccup had survived at close range with the unholy offspring of lightning and death.

"I didn't kill him and he didn't kill me." Said Hiccup wrapping his arms around Toothless and giving him a hug. Stoick realized that Hiccup would never have hugged Toothless out in public. And he also realized that this was the true Hiccup not that chieftain he saw when Hiccup first came back. He had seen Hiccup being himself not that strict leader that he seemed to have been made into.

Hiccup realized this too and quickly removed his arms from around Toothless's neck much to the displeasure of said dragon. Hiccup looked down at the floor as if to inspect it then he seemed to have realized that he was acting like a child. He straightened his back and raised his head before focusing his emerald eyes back to his ex-father.

"I am still getting used to being a chief Stoick, and the kids just keep reminding me of how old I still am." Hiccup stared off into the fire, memories flashing behind his eyes. Stoick watched him and sighed "Your right you are still young but you've been through things not even grown Vikings have been through."

Hiccup looked up and smiled at Stoick before his mouth fell to a frown again when Toothless's ears perked forward. Toothless growled and turned his head towards Stoick hissing threateningly. "Toothless! What are you doing?" Asked Hiccup reaching his hand out and trying to calm his dragon down. Toothless growled at Hiccup and turned away. "Bud?" Started Hiccup. Toothless turned on him and Stoick watched horrified as Toothless pounced on Hiccup knocking him out of his chair.

"Toothless!" Yelled Hiccup landing under the weight of his dragon. Toothless put his paw on Hiccup's chest to keep him down and his throat filled up with a purple gas that often came before the plasma blast. "NO!" Yelled Hiccup struggling to get free but once he realized there was no use he covered his face with his hands and turned away from the wild Night Fury. Toothless shook his head and closed his mouth his eyes which were slits rounded again and he looked at Hiccup's cowering body. He leaped off and gently nudged Hiccup.

Stoick watched standing ready to jump into action if something happened. Hiccup moved his hands away from his face and looked at Toothless leaning away from the dragon. Toothless cooed gently and looked down ashamed. "It's okay b-bud." Stammered Hiccup putting a shaky hand on Toothless's snout.

"What happened." Demanded Stoick.

"I-I don't know." Stammered Hiccup petting Toothless carefully scared of upsetting the dragon.

Toothless warbled and Hiccup stood up dusting off his tunic. "It's okay bud." Stated Hiccup lifting the chair back into its original position and sitting in it watching Toothless in the corner of his eye. "Now that the scary beast is in check I want to know why he was like that." Said Hiccup lifting his dragons' head to look into his eyes.

"Well?" Asked Stoick after a while of silence. Hiccup opened Toothless's mouth and looked into it.

"Ah ha!" Said Hiccup triumphantly. He reached in and soon most of his upper body was inside Toothless's mouth.

_'He's lost it' _Thought Stoick watching as the dragon gagged.

"Toothless don't you dare throw up!" Ordered Hiccup. Toothless quit his gagging and soon Stoick heard a 'CRACK!' and the dragons' jaws slammed shut on Hiccup's body. Stoick watched in horror as some of Hiccup's blood dripped off of his clothes. It was quiet and Stoick saw Hiccup's body go limp.

_'He's dead.' _Thought Stoick ready to grab his ax and cut the dragon's head off.

"Ow." Came the muffled voice of Hiccup. Toothless opened his mouth and Hiccup slid out completely covered in Dragon spit and his own blood. "I told you Toothless no biting!" Yelled Hiccup looking at his wounds before he pounced on Toothless taking the dragon by surprise causing both of them to tumble over.

"What…how...What?" Asked Stoick dumbfounded.

"Do you think that is the first time I've almost been eaten?" Asked Hiccup setting a black tooth on the table. Stoick's brow furrowed and he pointed at the tooth "What…is that?"

"A bad tooth." Was the reply.

"And why was it in your dragon's mouth?"

"Because my dragon needs a good tooth brushing sometimes."

Hiccup looked over his wounds again and winced as he sat back down in the chair. "What would cure this?" Asked Hiccup to himself. Toothless brayed sadly and Hiccup's hand unconsciously found its way over to Toothless's snout.

"You might want Gothi to look at that." Said Stoick feeling a "little" worried for Hiccup.

Hiccup shook his head and said. "I can take care of myself." His mind went back to last night. _'well I can almost take care of myself.'_ Hiccup felt a nudge on his shoulder and looked down to see Toothless looking up at him with a look on his face that said _'Really you're going to lie?'_ Hiccup pushed the dragon away and winced as the movement caused his abdomen to burn like fire.

Stoick spotted Hiccup wince and said seriously "I understand that you can take care of yourself but I really want you to get those wounds checked out."

Hiccup didn't hear Stoick he was too dizzy to really understand anything. His stomach was churning and his heartbeat was pounding in his ears. "Gods." He muttered.

"What?" Asked Stoick not hearing fully.

"Gods!" Yelled Hiccup leaning over his chair as his stomach flipped. All his stomach contents were threatening to spill all over the floor. Toothless nudged Hiccup's head and got a moan in response. Toothless heard a chair move and looked up to see Stoick running around the table. He growled at the Viking chief and stopped the man in his tracts. _"Stop! Stay away from my brother you Viking scum!" _Growled Toothless watching as the man grabbed his ax. _'He's going to hurt Hiccup!' _Thought Toothless grabbing the boy by his collar.

The man stopped and held out his hands one still held a newly sharpened ax. Toothless looked around for an opening that he could squeeze through. The only place he could get out from is the two big doors where he came in from. Toothless took a step one way making Stoick go that way then raced then other way and out of the Great Hall.

Toothless made his was trying to make his way to the place where the kids where as quickly as he could but with the extra weight in his mouth he had to be careful not to let Hiccup hit the ground. Hiccup moaned in protest every time he was jostled around too much. His eyes were closed and his heart beat was pounding in his ears.

_'Come on Hiccup. You're giving someone a chance to attack…easily really. I wonder how easily it would be with Toothless there.' _Thought Hiccup his thoughts wandering he brought his mind back from its little vacation.

_'What's happening? What did happen? Um…Toothless accidentally bit me, that's it! Uh Night Fury bites…um…Poisonous…Causes nausea, headaches, dizziness, and what was that other thing? Nausea, headaches, dizziness, and…' _Pain shot through Hiccup's body as his prosthesis brushed the grass. _'PAIN!' _Shouted Hiccup in his head convulsing in Toothless's mouth.

Toothless finally got to the arena Stoick was nowhere to be seen. Toothless bounced over to the kids who were talking to the Berkians. Toothless growled from behind his load and the group turned to look at him. He set Hiccup on the ground and earned a moan of protest.

"Hiccup!" yelled the kids in unison running over and surrounding Hiccup. Hiccup's eyes fluttered open and he forced a smile.

"Aye?" Choked out Hiccup. Gobber hobbled up to Hiccup and stopped in his tracts when Toothless growled at him.

"Toothless…Down." Gasped Hiccup lifting his hand to his best friend. Toothless looked over to him then looked at Gobber he regretfully growled again to show that he still didn't trust him before he trotted back to Hiccup's side.

Fawn got down on her knees and asked "Hiccup? What happened?"

"Night…Fur…y…bite." Slurred Hiccup. Fawn shot a quick glare at Toothless and he looked away quickly before turning his gaze back to Hiccup when he was sure that she had looked away from him.

"Hiccup we are going to need to get you to a healer before those wounds start to get infected." Said Dawn getting down onto her knees too.

Gobber who finally got up enough courage hobbled up to them and bent down to lift up Hiccup's torn tunic to get a good look at the puncture wounds. "They're not deep." He stated.

"But Night Furies have poison…it doesn't matter how deep it is as long as it can break the skin there is poison in the victim's veins." Stated Flame. Gobber's eyes widened and he said firmly "Let's get him to Gothi she'll know what to do."

Fawn nodded and she gestured to Toothless. Said dragon picked Hiccup up and set him on his saddle making sure Hiccup had a slight grip on the reigns.

"Wait!" Called Berk's chief running out of breath up to them.

"Stoick where have you been?" Asked Gobber.

"That dragon is mighty fast." Stated Stoick earning a threatening growl from Toothless.

"I don't think he likes you." Said Gobber looking at Toothless in the corner of his eye.

"I already knew that." Said Stoick crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay as long as we're on the same side." Said Gobber starting off towards Gothi's hut. Toothless and the others followed him except for Spitelout who had left a while ago.

The whole way over to Gothi's Hut was silent except for the occasional groan coming from an almost unconscious Hiccup.

When they finally made it the kids started trying to help Hiccup off of Toothless because Toothless's bulk wouldn't fit inside the door. The only problem was that Hiccup was now holding onto Toothless's saddle for dear life.

"Come on Hiccup!" Grunted Claw falling on his rear end after trying to pull Hiccup off.

"I'm not going back in _there_! I hate it in there! I'd rather jump into the sea instead of go in there!" Yelled Hiccup. Suddenly his eyes flew open and his brow furrowed. "Wait…I've never been in _there_." He slid off of Toothless's saddle and leaned heavily against the dragon.

The kids sighed irritated.

"A delusional chief…Great!" Said Flame sarcastically. Fawn nudged her in the ribs hard and Flame gasped out loud.

"Shuddup." Snapped Fawn quietly, grabbing Hiccup's arm away from Toothless, and putting it around her neck to take some of his weight as Astrid did the same on the other arm.

Toothless snorted indignantly.

"Toothless stay here." Said Fawn as she and Astrid helped Hiccup into the Hut the others following them.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm going to be posting chapters on Saturdays (Sundays if I can't post on Saturday). I've been having lots of school work so some of my chapters might be short but hopefully it will bring up the suspense. Please R/R**

**Disclaimer:I do not own HTTYD**

* * *

><p>They walked into the hut and set Hiccup down on a chair. Hiccup hissed as pain shot through his body.<p>

"Sorry!" Exclaimed Astrid and Fawn at the same time.

"It's okay." Gasped Hiccup leaning back into the chair.

Gothi hobbled up to Hiccup and looked him over carefully before showing him her best smile, whitch made Hiccup shiver a bit.

"She remembers you Hiccup!" Exclaimed Gobber rummaging through some cabinets. He grabbed some herbs and a bowl and set them on a table to mix the ingredients up.

Hiccup gave the old woman a small smile and looked away starting to hum a song and patting his knees to the beat. (Think of the song: How To Save A Life by The Fray.)

He kept humming the song for at least ten minutes until Gobber finally finished the antidote. By then everyone was starting to get driven crazy by the humming. Hiccup didn't seem to care because he kept on humming and when Gobber handed him a cup of the liquid he drank it all pausing for only a second afterwards then humming a different tune. (Radioactive by Imagine Dragon)

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Snotlout. Hiccup looked up startled then he looked at the second cup Gobber handed him and started humming _another_ tune. (Demons by Imagine Dragon)

Everybody sighed irritated as Hiccup swallowed the liquid and regained his tune.

"I think he'll need more than two cups." Sighed Gobber grabbing more herbs to mix up.

…

**(A Couple Hours Later)**

"Well he's probably not going to be able to walk around for awhile." Stated Gobber helping Gothi patch Hiccup up.

"But he needs to train us!" replied Snotlout crossly.

"Snotlout! He's injured!" Shouted Astrid slapping Snotlout in the back of the head.

Hiccup watched uninterested and looked over to the kids. "Teach them how to fly will you?" Asked Hiccup huffing slightly as pain exploded around his middle.

It took five cups of the antidote to get him back to his calm, and sane self but it didn't help with the pain. Hiccup was going to be stuck indoors for awhile and he didn't like it one bit.

"Sure Hiccup." Replied Fawn.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Said Stoick.

"I don't care." Replied Hiccup angrily. "Flame you're going to teach the twins, Claw you're teaching Snotlout, Dawn you're teaching Fishlegs, and Fawn you're teaching Astrid. Tomorrow at sun high is the training season." Hiccup hissed as pain shot through his body and he bit his bottom lip to stop himself from screaming out.

"What about Toothless?" Asked Astrid.

"Well unless you want him to destroy the village someone is going to have to take him flying." Replied Hiccup once the pain passed.

"I'll do it." Said Fawn. Hiccup nodded and said "Kids you can do whatever you like now as long as you don't get in anybody's way." The kids nodded and ran out of the hut jumping on their dragon's and taking off.

Fawn had stayed behind to ask Hiccup something.

"Hiccup would it be okay if I could help Astrid with her dragon?"

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Sure if Astrid will let you."

Astrid nodded to Fawn and said. "Of course you can." After that those two ran out and the teens ran out behind them.

Hiccup sighed and grumbled crossly to himself.

"What was that?" Asked Gobber earning a cold stare from Hiccup.

"Nothing." Mumbled Hiccup crossing his arms across his chest. He looked away from the three adults watching him.

"Thanks." He whispered quietly looking back over to them. Gothi nodded and handed him an apple. He bit into it and chewed carefully. He swallowed and seeing that the three were still staring at him he snapped. "Stop staring. It's rude!"

Stoick and Gobber looked at each over and said their 'goodbyes' before leaving. As they walked away they heard Hiccup groan and ask. "Will you please stop staring at me Gothi?"

Gobber covered his mouth with his only hand to hide the smile that was spreading across his face. Stoick had a grim look on his face as he passed a sleeping Toothless.

Unbeknownst to the two Toothless was awake and after they were far enough away he slinked into the shadows of the trees and followed them. He listened to their conversation and huffed quietly when they started talking about his rider.

"How long will it take until he's walking around again?" Asked Stoick.

"A month or two at the most." Was the reply.

"A month!"

"Or Two. It depends on how long he stays inside."

"What do you mean."

"I mean if he goes running off then his wounds would not heal properly."

Toothless listened to the conversation and snorted in disappointment. He won't be able to fly, his owner could possibly never recover, and the two men were coming closer to him…"_Wait! What!" _Growled Toothless quietly as the two Vikings walked towards were the snort had come from.

"That sounded like a dragon." Stated Gobber.

"Well with all those pet dragons Hiccup trained running around I wouldn't be surprised if it was a dragon."Said Stoick.

The two men got closer and closer and when they stepped into the forest they found Toothless curled up on the ground sleeping.

"Ugg. You again." Huffed Stoick.

Toothless growled and lifted his head angrily. Toothless bared his teeth and snarled at Stoick threateningly. Gobber stepped forward and held out his hand to Toothless waiting for the dragon to attack. Toothless dilated his eyes so they were rounded and sniffed the man's hand.

_"You smell like Hiccup when I first met him." _Growled Toothless smelling the forge and metal that had covered his rider when he first met him. Gobber kept his hand out and Stoick was whispering warnings to him, very loudly. Toothless hissed at Stoick and pushed his snout into Gobber's hand.

"Woah!" exclaimed Gobber. Stoick glared at Toothless and the dragon stuck his tongue out at Stoick. The Viking spun on his heels and stomped off and Toothless did his special laugh.

"Can you go easy on Stoick dragon?"Asked Gobber. Toothless turned toward him and retracted his teeth giving him a toothless smile. If Toothless was going to be stuck on the ground he might as well have some fun, right?

"Just give him a break every once in a while…okay?" Asked Gobber. Toothless thought for a moment then grudgingly nodded.

_"Fine, but I better get more cod for this." _Growled Toothless prancing off towards the boat to see if the kids were there. Gobber shook his head and muttered. "I just had a conversation with a dragon…where _HAS _this world gone to." He hobbled off to the forge his mind still reeling at the thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Please reveiw<strong>


	13. Chapter 12

**Every day i've been getting on here to try and finish a chapter and finally after such a long time here it is! **

**Four more months until the HTTYD 2 comes out...That means I'll probably finish my stories before it does! WOOHOO! I've been causing trouble for Hiccup as you can see, he is a little more open in this chapter so don't be surprised at anything too soft.**

* * *

><p>Stoick unlike ether of the two went back to Gothi's hut to check on Hiccup.<p>

"Hello Stoick." Said Hiccup coolly looking bored to death.

"Hello Hiccup. How are you feeling?" Asked Stoick.

"Annoyed, frustrated, irritated…would you like more synonyms or do you get the idea?"Snapped Hiccup hissing as pain shot through his body. Gothi hobbled up to them and looked at Hiccup's wounds for what seemed to be the hundredth time. Gothi poked his wounds and he yelled in pain. Gothi shook her head and pointed at Stoick with her staff and then pointed at a chair at the table.

"What?" Asked Stoick.

"She wants you to stay here while she goes and gets more herbs." Stated Hiccup his eyes scrunched up as pain was shooting through his body every time he moved.

"What!? No I have to go…now… I have to go back to…cheifing! Yes that's it cheifing!" Said Stoick quickly making his way back to the door. He was about to leave until a blood chilling scream filled the turned around to see Gothi pushing a damp rag onto Hiccup's puncture wounds. Hiccup had been the one who screamed and he was panting now as the pain spread throughout his body.

"Fine. I'll watch him!" Said Stoick grudgingly. Gothi stopped putting pressure on the wound and walked out of the room leaving a shocked Stoick and a pain stricken Hiccup behind. Stoick looked over at Hiccup and watched as the boy, who had once been his son, breathed deeply as the pain numbed a bit.

"Crazy old lady." Muttered Hiccup moving a bit to get in a comfortable position.

"So…What really happened in the two years you have been gone?" Asked Stoick after a long period of silence.

"I defeated the Green Death after two months of looking for a home, then I got caught turned into a slave after the first year. Then a whole year just to break out with the kids and one thing went to the next and here I am." Said Hiccup leaning on his palm as he rested his elbow on the arm of his chair. Stoick nodded and the room went back to silence.

After awhile Hiccup broke the silence with his own question.

"What happened here while I was gone?"

"Nothing much…We found out at the last treaty that Owasld the Agreeable has passed and that his son Dagur the Deranged is taking over."Stated Stoick noticing how Hiccup was becoming uncomfortable and was not looking at him.

"Hiccup? Do you know something about this?" Asked Stoick his eyes narrowing.

"No! Of course not!" Exclaimed Hiccup too quickly. Stoick raised an eye brow and Hiccup felt his ex-father's gaze on his neck as he looked the other way.

"Fine! Toothless and I may or may not have been there when Dagur killed his father. And we may or may not have tried to stop him, and may or may not have shown our identity's, and may or may not have joined forces with Dagur for a month, and I may or may not have fought him when he tried to kill Toothless!" Replied Hiccup quickly. Stoick's eyes widened and his mouth was hanging open.

"And I may or may not have left a long cut down his arm showing I had won the battle." Whispered Hiccup looking down.

"You mean you fought Dagur and survived?" Asked Stoick dumbfounded.

"Of course I survived."Said Hiccup harshly crossing his arms over his chest.

"I didn't mean to offend you but he was seriously deranged and dangerous when he came to Berk." Stated Stoick quickly. Hiccup scoffed and winced as his wound stung as if salt water was being poured on his wounds.

"He's not that dangerous but he is deranged as his name states." Stated Hiccup.

"He did ask me about you though. Asked me if you had came to visit us." Said Stoick.

"He did! Why that little deranged soul of his will be getting a visit by me once this whole Alvin problem is figured out." Said Hiccup more to himself.

"Why?" Asked Stoick.

"He's trying to find me and Toothless. And even if he does Toothless and I could take him down with one arm and wing tied behind our backs." Boasted Hiccup. Stoick raised an eyebrow and looked down at the boy in front of him. Hiccup was stubborn he could give him that.

"But the Alvin problem is still the only thing I need to worry about." Said Hiccup sighing in frustration. Stoick saw a flash of pain go through Hiccup's eyes but he ignored it thinking that it was just a trick with the light.

"What is your plan?" Asked Stoick.

"What plan?" Replied Hiccup.

"The plan to defeat Alvin." Stated Stoick.

"Oh yes I forgot I didn't tell you that." Said Hiccup pulling out his journal from his belt. He opened it to a page full of circles and arrows and writing. "This is Berk." Said Hiccup pointing to a circle that had the Berk crest on it. "And over here is Outcast Island." Said Hiccup pointing to a circle with the Outcast Crest on it.

"Okay so what is your plan?" Asked Stoick.

"I will fly over there to distract the Outcasts on the other side of the island while the kids bring you and the teens to the deserted side." Said Hiccup pointing to the drawings that cover the two pages. "Fawn will send me a signal and that is when I will join you. By then the Outcasts' will think that I gave up and they will travel back to the place where we are at, to resume their look out. When that happens the battle will begin. You and I will look for Alvin and…"

"Wait what? Did you say 'you and I'?" Asked Stoick catching that detail. Hiccup nodded and looked away ashamed.

"I-I can't fight him alone…and nether can Toothless. Alvin has…has left an invisible scar on Toothless and me, and we just…we just need help in case he…in case he tries to get in our heads…" Replied Hiccup shakily. Stoick blinked and stared at Hiccup surprised at how such a gallant boy could be afraid.

"You could call me cowardly…or even a fool, but what I say is true. I'm afraid for Toothless. If Alvin gets in my head that will be the death of Toothless…and-and I just can't do that to him." Said Hiccup starting to feel a lump in his throat stop his breathing. A tear went down his face and he turned abruptly away from Stoick and wiped his eyes on his tunic. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned slowly around looking into Stoick's eyes.

"I will fight with you to defeat Alvin." Said Stoick taking his hand off of Hiccup's shoulder and holding it out to him. Hiccup looked at his hand then shook it showing that he accepted the show of an alliance.

"I will fight to the death to save Berk from Alvin's reign." Stated Hiccup his voice wavering. Stoick gave him a smile and Hiccup returned it. Stoick's heart swelled as he saw the smile that he had secretly missed for two years.

"Now show me the rest of that plan of yours." Ordered Stoick getting back to business. Hiccup nodded and looked back into his journal telling Stoick all of his idea's and the stuff the teens needed to learn.

But after about an hour of working on the plans Hiccup stopped and asked. "How long do I have to stay inside?"

Stoick looked up surprised and said "A month or two."

Hiccup's mouth fell open and he let out a colorful vocabulary of curse words. Stoick's eyes widened as Hiccup cursed to all the gods that he knew of and even some he didn't know of. Hiccup kept cursing for at least five minutes until he ran out of curse words.

"Uh…do I even want to know why you had such a big vocabulary?" Asked Stoick.

"I can't be stuck on the ground for a month!" Yelled Hiccup hissing as pain hit is abdomen. He cursed under his breath and sighed in disappointment.

"It can't be soo bad." Stated Stoick.

"Sure it isn't land lover." Said Hiccup using a pirate term that he must have picked up somewhere at sea. Stoick's eyebrows raised and Hiccup snapped. "Don't give me that look you would want to be off the ground more too if you knew how it felt to be in the clouds!"

Stoick raised his hands in defeat and said "No need for that tone. The month will pass be quickly." Hiccup nodded in agreement and said "I know you're probably right."

Stoick's eyes widened is shock as Hiccup agreed with him. "Okay…so how long have we been here?" Asked Stoick.

"A few hours." Replied Hiccup.

"Where's Gothi?" Asked Berk's chieftain.

"I donno."Came the reply.

"I probably should go and look for her." Stated Stoick about to stand up. He stopped as a hand landed on his arm.

"Please don't go…" Said Hiccup shakily. Stoick's eyes widened in complete shock. _'He wants me to stay?!' _Thought Stoick to himself sitting back down.

"I just wanted to say…thanks." Said Hiccup embarrassed. "I know me and the kids shouldn't be here and especially me since I'm exiled and everything, but I couldn't let Alvin have an easy victory. All the nights that I was waiting for the right moment to escape, I couldn't sleep because of the thought of what would become of Berk if Alvin wins…" Hiccup paused and his eyes met Stoicks and they stared at each other for a moment before Hiccup continued. "Even though I'm not a Berkian on the outside, I'm and Berkian by heart…and I…" Hiccup stopped when he saw Gothi walking into the room.

"Hi Gothi we were starting to wonder if you lost your way." Said Hiccup returning to his sullen look. Stoick stared at him for a moment before standing up and saying his farewells. He gave Hiccup a long look and Hiccup returned it with a look that showed Stoick his true feelings.

"Good-bye Hiccup."Said Stoick

"Good-bye Stoick."Replied Hiccup.

Stoick sighed and left walking towards the Forge. He was going to have a long talk with Gobber, He was going to find out who Hiccup was before the day he was exiled and he was going to discuss what Hiccup had told him. _'Gods why do I care what happens to him?" _ Asked Stoick to himself.

The same thought passed through Hiccup's head as he tried to ignore the stinging pain in his abdomen. _'Why would I care whether he lives or dies?" _Asked Hiccup to himself letting out a pain filled yell as the medicine seeped into his wounds making them numb. Soon afterwards he fell asleep on a bunch of blankets on the floor.


	14. Chapter 13

**This to me isn't one of my best...This is what happens when I try to add on 500 more words before 10:00 am.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD.**

* * *

><p>Toothless watched from the boat as Fawn and Astrid talked on the docks. He huffed and watched as their dragons' played chase and flew around without thinking about the flightless Night Fury. The two girls laughed as the Nadders flew over them doing twirls and spins and just showing off. Toothless was getting sick and tired of being ignored.<p>

Toothless sauntered over to Fawn and nudged her gently. She pushed him away! Toothless was surprised by this action so he nudged her again.

"Go away Toothless." Ordered Fawn pushing him away again. Toothless growled in disappointment and trotted into the plaza. The villagers gave him some fearful looks but didn't do anything to stop the dragon from walking around. Just then Toothless spotted the person he wanted to see.

Stoick.

The dragon quickly picked up his pace and soon was racing over to the man. The only problem was that he couldn't slow down in time so he ran into the chief and they both tumbled to the ground. Toothless pounced on him then jumped off jumping around his tongue flying out of his mouth.

"What do you want dragon?" Asked Stoick harshly. Toothless warbled angrily and started to stomp away. Stoick watched as the Night Fury sat down and stared at a tree letting off a plasma blast at the motionless object, the tree soon had a huge hole in it. Stoick sighed and stood up. Toothless turned around and glared at the man as he made his way over to where he was.

"Don't worry devil." Said Stoick standing next to the dragon and staring at the hole in the tree. It was a pretty good sized hole since it went right through the tree leaving a burned rim.

Toothless grumbled a bit and huffed in frustration, as Stoick started off again towards the Forge. Stoick turned around and said "Don't get into trouble…got that dragon?" Toothless huffed again and nodded grudgingly. Stoick nodded and walked away leaving the frustrated Night Fury alone.

_"I won't get in trouble…much." _Laughed Toothless to himself as he ran towards the cove where he and Hiccup had met. _"You don't want to leave a Night Fury alone." _Growled Toothless as he stopped near the edge of the cliff. There was only one way out and that was flying…and he couldn't fly without someone controlling the prosthetic tail-fin of his.

Toothless laid down by the cliff and just let the familiar air wash over him. _'It was so peaceful here when no one knew about me.' _Thought Toothless. Then he was struck by a brilliant idea. It was an evil idea. _'If they want to see a devil they'll get a devil.' _Thought Toothless quickly racing back through the underbrush and over to the boat where Fawn and Astrid were now feeding their dragons apparently not worrying about lonely Toothless.

"Toothless want to go flying?" Asked Fawn .

_"No thanks. I don't need to fly anymore."_ Growled Toothless lifting his head up and trotting into the cabin area and quickly disappearing into Hiccup's room.

"Whats with him today?" Asked Fawn to no one in particular as she showed Astrid the best way to get food back from a dragon that has stolen it.

Toothless searched under Hiccup's bed but didn't find what he was looking for. He leaped over to the cabinets and ruffled through them.

Still nothing.

_"WHERE IS IT!" _Roared Toothless quietly. He went to Hiccup's drawers and he let out a purr of approval as he found the object, or should I say, objects he was looking for.

_"Oh! This is going to be fun!" _Laughed Toothless as he raced out of the cabins and roared at the two Nadders.

_"Cobweb! Stormfly! Come here I want to tell you something!"_ Said Toothless behind the object he had put in a bag. The Nadders looked at each other than followed him ignoring their rider's calls. They didn't want to miss whatever Toothless was planning just because the new trainee needs to practice training.

_"This is going to be good." _Stated Cobweb remembering the last time Toothless had that evil glint in his eyes. The Night Fury's prank was going to be a good one.

oOo

"Gobber. Are you there?" Asked Stoick looking into the forge.

"Right here." Replied the blacksmith stepping out from behind a wall.

"I need some questions answered." Stated Stoick.

"Ask away." Said Gobber starting to sharpen an ax on the sharpening tool thing.

"Who was Hiccup…before all this?" Asked Stoick. Gobber stopped sharpening the ax and thought for a few moments.

"He was sarcastic, helpful, and always trying to please." Stated Gobber.

"I knew he was sarcastic he got it from being near you for so long. I knew he was helpful because he helped you out here in the forge. But how was he always trying to please?" Said Stoick.

"He always tried to do what you said, he was always doing his job here, and he was always trying to please you."Said Gobber starting to sharpen the ax again. Stoick thought for a moment then decided not to tell Gobber what was still on his mind.

"Thanks Gobber." Said Stoick starting towards the great hall.

"No problem." Said Gobber picking up a new weapon to abuse on the sharpening tool thing. Stoick sighed and made his way over to the great hall in silence. But what he didn't know was there were a particular Night Fury and two Deadly Nadders watching him from behind a building.

_"Okay Toothless what are you going to do?" _Asked Cobweb.

_"There is going to be a crazed frenzy when Hiccup starts to get better but I want to warn FireBreath, Rock, Fog and Sparky before that so by a few weeks they'll be ready for whatever." _Said Toothless his eyes dilating to their rounded form.

"Toothless!" Yelled a particular girl who Toothless himself did not fancy. Fawn stomped up to him and gave him a whack on the nose. Toothless jumped in shock and growled in offence.

"Bad dragon very bad dragon!" Scolded Fawn pointing her index finger accusingly at Toothless. Said dragon huffed and bowed his head, not in shame but in appreciation in his quick movements to hide the objects under his tail fin.

"You are not supposed to take Nadders' away from their owners." Said Fawn walking away. Toothless looked up and snapped at the two Nadders, who where now laughing at him.

_"Shut up."_ He grabbed the bag and stomped away from the scene. The two Deadly Nadders flew into the air and went back to their owners still laughing their heads off.

oOo

"Soo…What happened?" Asked Astrid watching as Fawn walked back to the docks, the two Nadders close behind her.

"Toothless was just playing around." Said Fawn grabbing a cod and throwing it behind her where it was picked up in mid-air by Cobweb. Said dragon looked over at Stormfly and gave off evil smiles to each other.

_"Sure just playing around." _Squawked Stormfly.

_"They will see more than just play." _Laughed Cobweb finishing off her snack.

"What are they doing?" Asked Astrid to Fawn as she watched the two dragons.

"I have no idea." Said Fawn jumping on Cobweb and waiting for Astrid to do the same with her dragon. Once said girl did, they both took off into the sky. They screamed challenges over the wind and dived towards the salty water to gain more speed before curving out and racing each other.

_'I can't wait for Hiccup to be better.' _Thought Toothless sadly as he watched the two teams doing tricks Hiccup and him could have done in a heartbeat. _"Just a month and they'll see it's never a good idea to leave a Night Fury alone." _Growled Toothless as he continued his search for the other dragons. No matter what this one prank on the Berkians will be the greatest one of all…what's better than a bunch of crazed dragons fighting over...well the objects in the bag.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really not sure about this chapter or the one after this but please review.<strong>


	15. Chapter 14

**Again I am not not totally happy with this chapter but oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hiccup's Dream<em>**

_Fire, pain, and heart break. _

_That's what he should feel._

_But why doesn't he?_

_All he felt was calmness._

_"Runt, you're going to pay for what you did!" Screamed the voice of his tormentor. _

_He screamed as the weapon abused his back. The man who had used it lifted him up and slammed him against the wall. _

_He could hear the children working to free the dragons in the other rooms but he was too weak to try and fight. _

_'Am I going to die?' He wondered to himself as his eyelids started to fall. All of a sudden memories flooded through his pounding head._

**_"Toothless NOW!" Yelled Hiccup as Toothless flipped around and shot a plasma blast into the Green Death's mouth. _**

**_"NO!" Screamed Hiccup falling out of the sky. _**

**_Then just darkness._**

**_Waking up to so much pain._**

**_Screaming for his father._**

**_ Crying for hours as Toothless tried to comfort him._**

**_Getting his new prosthesis from the Berserker tribe where Toothless was allowed to stay with him._**

**_Fighting Dagur and running away._**

**_Freeing slaved dragons off of Outcast Island._**

**_Getting caught by Outcasts, and turned to a slave, on the Slave Ground._**

**_Getting punished for not doing what Alvin the Treacherous wanted. _**

**_Meeting the children, who loved to tease him about his long hair._**

**_"That's right Fawn. Just hold out your hand and look away." Said Hiccup moving her to the correct position as he was teaching her to train dragons._**

**_Hearing Alvin's plot to destroy Berk._**

**_Killing the Gronkel._**

**_Escaping several times and getting caught every time._**

**_Being whipped every day for a month. _**

_'No I'm not dieing yet! I've been through too much!' He yelled to himself as he used his prosthetic to hit Alvin in the gut. The Outcast surprised by this motion let go of him and backed up a bit. _

_He saw the opportunity quickly ran away from the angered Viking Chief. He saw the children and started running faster. He could hear the sounds of many footsteps and he knew they were on his heels._

_He saw a arrow fly past his head and as he caught up with the children and dragons. It was too compressed in the tunnel to fly so they had to run. _

_And they did. _

_He threw his arms out and pushed the kids on as he blocked them from arrows that where flying towards them. _

_He heard an arrow whizzing towards him and he knew what was going to happen. It penetrated his skin by his right shoulder. He screamed in agony and tripped but quickly straightened up and kept running. And soon they were out of the Slave Grounds and they leaped onto their dragons and took off into the air._

_He kept his eyes on the sky ahead but he felt his life draining away as blood poured out of him._

_"Hiccup! You have an arrow in your shoulder!" Screamed Fawn. "Do you want to stop somewhere to get in healed?" She asked. Hiccup nodded but didn't turn around as he felt Toothless take control of where they were going. Hiccup breathed deeply and laid against Toothless only moving his prosthesis when he needed to adjust the position they were flying in._

_And that's when it hit him. All the pain and emotion that has built itself inside of him finally came out. Hiccup let out a pained moan and hot salty tears went down his cheek. He closed his eyes as he felt the pain on his chest push harder and he brought his hand up to where the pain was coming from._

_His heart._

_His heart was pounding inside his ears, as memories of Berk flooded through his mind._

_Memories of his mother and father when he was young, memories of Toothless and him in the cove and in the air, memories of what happened before he and Toothless flew away from Berk. All the memories he had made with the children in such a short time._

_He didn't even realize they had landed on a small isle. It was when somebody had picked him up did he really know what was happening. He was going to a healer, probably, and so were the children, hopefully. _

_"Sir, please drink this." Said a gruff voice. Hiccup did not obey but he did opened his eyes to see he was in a cloaked figures arms, and to see a little round man right beside him with a spoon full of medicine._

_"Kids?" Called Hiccup tiredly. The four children walked into his view and smiled at him._

_"Don't worry sir, they'll be fine. It's you who needs the most care." Said The chubby little man, who Hiccup suspected was the healer. _

_"Who are you…both of you?" Asked Hiccup to the person holding him and the healer._

_"I am Alastair the Kind, the healer. And this is the chief, Axel the Peaceful, he is forever silent. You are on Small Island the smallest isle in the archipelago." Said The round man. "Now drink this it will help with the pain."_

_Hiccup obeyed this time and he soon fell asleep._

**_Reality (There has been a time lapse during Hiccup's dreams.)_**

Hiccup shot up from the place where he was laying and noticed at once he wasn't in the healers hut any more. He was in his old room. It looked the same as when he left. Well except for the three inch layer of dust everywhere.

"Oh! Your awake." Said Gobber walking in. Hiccup jumped and breathed in deeply trying to remember what happened.

"How did I get here?" Asked Hiccup.

"After a week of you sleeping Gothi asked Stoick to bring you here." Stated Gobber.

"Wait!...A week…how long have I been asleep?" Asked Hiccup.

"A month and a half." Said Gobber.

"Does that mean I can get up?" Asked Hiccup excitedly.

"Yes, but first Gothi needs to check on you." Said Gobber. Hiccup nodded and leaned against the back board. Gobber walked out of the room and left Hiccup by himself as he went to get Gothi.

Hiccup sat there on his bed looking around watching as dust particles flew around the room in a slow waltz. He closed his eyes and started to day dream, thinking of what he could have been doing in the time he was asleep instead of being lost in dream land.

"I could have been practicing my sword fighting…or flying on Toothless…I could have been doing something else instead of being stuck on the ground." Said Hiccup out loud. Then his eyes widened in horror.

"Toothless..."


	16. Chapter 15

"Can you check any faster Gothi?" Asked Hiccup agitated. Gothi gave him a stern look and continued her dreadfully slow check-up.

"What's your hurry lad?" Asked Gobber.

"Nothing I just can't wait to be out and about." Said Hiccup quickly. Gobber was about to reply until a women screaming met their ears.

"Oh no." Moaned Hiccup jumping out of his old bed and leaping out of the window above the bed.

…

Terrible Terrors.

And lots of them. They were all in the center of the clearing fighting. There was fires everywhere, from on the gravel road to on the top of a building. They all surrounded a bag in the center of the clearing.

Hiccup watched in horror as the Terrors roared at each other. Shooting fire at one another, and clawing at one another. Hiccup was about to go break it up until…

"HICCUP!" screamed the kids as they ran to him and hugged him.

"Hi…now what is happening?" Asked Hiccup getting right to the point. The kids looked at one another until they all pointed at one another. Hiccup sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I didn't say who… though I might later…I said what." Said Hiccup pointing at the Terrors.

"We don't know." Confessed Fawn. Hiccup looked around and sighed as Stoick came up to him.

"Nice to see you're up…now what happened?" Stoick also got straight to the point. Hiccup didn't like the similarities.

"How would I know if I just got up?" Asked Hiccup sarcasm dripping off his tongue.

"Do you know how to stop this?"Asked Stoick his voice beginning to rise in frustration.

"Of course I do…I not called the Dragon Conquer for nothing."Said Hiccup rolling his eyes at the title he had been given. Stoick grunted and gestured to the Terrors, Hiccup caught on to his frustration and hurried over to the Terrors in a calm way.

"Hey little guys." He said kindly as he walked up to them. One of them flew up obediently and sat on his shoulders.

"Hi Rose." Said Hiccup kindly petting her. The other Terrors looked at him and leaped. They brought him down in a roaring fit. Hiccup yelled as the creatures continued to race over him and continue their destruction of the village.

"Okay you worthless pile of dragon nip, you're going down." Said Hiccup coldly as he stood up with a bloody nose. Rose jumped up and flew over to land on Fawn's shoulders, as the kids stared horrified at the look in Hiccup's eyes.

"Fawn, Dawn get Cobweb and Rock and try to corral them into the arena. Flame, Claw you take your dragons' and make sure none of the Terrors break free. Toothless and I will try to find out what is happening." Ordered Hiccup wiping his nose on the collar of his tunic. The kids nodded and called for their dragons and Hiccup whistled for Toothless.

None of the dragons came.

"Where are they?!" Yelled Claw calling for FireBreath again.

"I don't know." Replied Flame calling for her dragon.

"Toothless! You useless reptile!" said Hiccup loudly. He looked around and then spotted the dragons. They were sitting at the top of a hill watching the chaos.

"You know what?" Said Hiccup. The kids looked at him then looked where he was staring at. They all gasped.

"I think I know what is making the Terrors go crazy." Said Claw. Hiccup nodded and said.

"Dragon Root."

…

It was so funny for the dragons as they watched their owners walk around the clearing picking up pieces of dragon root off the ground every few minutes.

_"Best prank ever Night Fury."_ Laughed Firebreath.

_"Thanks."_ Replied Toothless looking for his owner. Hiccup was nowhere in sight and he was starting to worry.

_"Where is Hiccup?"_ Asked Cobweb looking around as well.

_"I don't know."_ Confessed Toothless looking around once again over the village. And that was when something slammed into Toothless surprising him so he would topple over falling down the hill.

"You useless reptile!" Yelled Hiccup as they both went rolling down the hill.

_"Hiccup!"_ Screeched Toothless picking up speed.

"If we're going down. We're going down TOGETHER!" Screamed Hiccup in laughter. This was the most fun he had in the two years of exile. As they picked up speed Toothless wrapped his paws around Hiccup's body. But Hiccup somehow wriggled out and leaped into the air before hitting the ground and rolling himself.

_"CRAZY HUMAN!" _Screeched Toothless as he continued to roll until he felt himself fall off the docks. They had rolled at least a mile downhill picking up speed until they had just simply flown off the docks. Toothless popped his head out from under the water and flattened his ears as Hiccup's head popped up beside him laughing.

Toothless was mad now, he HATED being wet. Hiccup knew that perfectly well. He used his tail to push Hiccup back slowly under the surface and smiled happily when he heard Hiccup splutter.

"Oh come off it! You earned it and you know it!" Screamed Hiccup in laughter coughing up water that had unwillingly gone down his throat. Toothless grumbled and started swimming towards the shore but not before Hiccup had a chance to splash him.

The second thing he hated most is getting splashed. _"Hiccup if you splash me again you're gonna wish you…!" _Hiccup splashed him again. Oh…Toothless was ticked. He leaped on Hiccup earning a cheer of laughter from the boy.

He had missed his laughter but you really never should splash a Night Fury. Toothless swam down with Hiccup underneath him a smile on his face trying to hold his breath. Once Toothless stopped pushing he blew air into Hiccups face letting him have a breath of air. (Think of the books)

Hiccup started to swim around a huge grin spreading across his face as Toothless swam after him. They played underwater for awhile until Hiccup started to get tired. Then both dragon and rider swam upwards in graceful circles around each other.

When they broke the surface Hiccup threw his head back and took in great lung full's of fresh air. Hiccup moved his bangs out of his eyes and looked over at the docks. There with a stunned look on their faces were the kids the teens and Stoick and Gobber.

Hiccup laughed merrily and swam around Toothless as the dragon chased him. He dived under the water and popped up a few feet away. Toothless dived but did not resurface so soon.

"Toothless?" Called Hiccup looking around. Said dragon snuck up behind his owner, and after watching Hiccup through shark eyes he took his tail and splashed Hiccup with the little wave he made. Hiccup squeaked in surprise and struggled to stay up. He took his hand and sent a splash of water onto Toothless's face. Said dragon used his muzzle to gently pushed Hiccup back under. "Useless Reptile." Muttered Hiccup diving back under before swimming under his dragon and grabbing his tail. What he didn't expect was the tail getting pulled out of the water and pulling him with it.

"Toothless?" Asked Hiccup as he was placed on Toothless's saddle and said dragon started swimming towards shore.

"What no! Can't we stay a little longer?" Asked Hiccup yawning. Toothless shook his head and trotted out of the ocean water making his way over to the boat.

"You know you're still getting punished for putting dragon root everywhere right Toothless?" Said dragon growled humbly. And Hiccup laughed tiredly. "Your right buddy I can't punish you too severely or I'll be stuck on the ground longer."

"Tomorrow, we will go flying…I promise." Said Hiccup his eyes drooping as he passed the group still watching them. Toothless looked up at the boat then at the group of people before setting Hiccup down on the warm sand and curling up around him. Hiccup, already sleeping peacefully, moaned contently before grabbing Toothless's tail unconsciously and pulling it up towards himself. Toothless allowed him and once they both were settled in, he laid his head down and closed his eyes.


	17. Chapter 16

**Sorry everyone who realized that I posted the last chapter again...didn't mean too!**

**The stories taking a different turn from what my plot was so here you go!**

* * *

><p>While Toothless and Hiccup were rolling down the hill at great speed Rock and Dawn had just come back from throwing the dragon root pieces into the ocean. They landed by Fawn and the others as they watched Hiccup jump off Toothless and roll himself.<p>

"He's crazy." Stated Gobber as he stood next to Stoick.

"I think I caught on to that a long time ago." Said Stoick.

"He is not crazy… he's having fun." Said Fawn suddenly once she heard Hiccup laugh. Everyone watched Hiccup and Toothless go rolling down the hill and into the ocean. They quickly ran over to the docks and looked around hoping to see some sign of Hiccup or Toothless.

But at this time the two were playing around underwater.

"Hiccup?'" Gasped Fawn as she and the other kids looked around the water franticly. Fawn tried to jump in but Dawn and Flame promptly pulled her back.

"No! We have to go and get him!" Screamed Fawn her hair flying around her face as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Remember Toothless is with him Fawn. He'll be fine." Said Claw putting a hand on her shoulder. Fawn nodded and pulled herself back under control.

Just then Hiccup's and Toothless's head popped up and they stared shocked at the two. Hiccup moved his bangs out of his eyes than looked at them. He laughed and started to swim around his smile growing as Toothless followed in chase. Soon he and Toothless dived under the water. Hiccup reappeared a few feet away.

When Toothless didn't show back up everyone on the docks and Hiccup looked around. "Toothless?" Called Hiccup looking below him. It was just then that the group on the docks spotted Toothless's head just barely out of the water as he swam towards Hiccup, his eyes slits with mischief.

He looked at the group then his eyes went back to Hiccup and used his tail to make a little wave. The wave splashed and everybody out of the water laughed slightly as Hiccup squeaked in surprise. The boy was struggling to stay up as he splashed the dragon with his own little wave.

Toothless then gently started to push Hiccup down with his muzzle and the group on the docks could just barely hear the sound of Hiccup muttering "Useless reptile." Then he dived under Toothless and soon he was lifted out of the water by Toothless's tail, and set on the dragon's back.

The small group on the docks watched as the two made their way back. They listened to Hiccup's talk and they smiled weakly as Hiccup whined about getting out. The dragon gave them a 'Leave us alone' look as he passed and laid down with Hiccup fast asleep by his side.

"Okay I'm going you only make the mistake of watching a Night Fury sleep once." Said Claw as he quickly walked away with Flame and Dawn right behind him. Fawn stayed behind and waited for the others to leave. Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Gobber walked away with them but Astrid and Stoick stayed behind with Fawn for a little while. Toothless opened one eye and growled softly in hopes that he would not wake his owner.

He didn't.

"Okay okay Toothless I'll go." Said Fawn gently as she walked away. Astrid followed her, and Stoick stayed behind. He walked a little closer to the two and ignored the dragon's quiet hisses. He bent over to take a closer look at his ex-son. He looked so much like his mother that Stoick gasped.

"Oh Hiccup what did I do wrong?" Asked Stoick to no one in particular. Toothless looked at him as if asking _"Want me to list them?"_

Stoick straightened up and walked away over to his house for some time to himself after weeks and weeks of taking care of the kids. He entered his house and slumped into his chair. After such a long day he finally just fell asleep.

…

"Astrid show me that maneuver you where talking about." Called Fawn as she worked with Astrid and Stormfly. Astrid quickly leaped onto Stormfly and they shot up into the air doing twists and turns in a few minutes.

For the past month all the kids and teens have been growing really close to one another. As the kids taught the teens how to fly dragons, they had pulled pranks on each other and just had a good time. Astrid and Fawn soon became best friends and they shared their feelings and thoughts to each other and they knew the other would never tell anybody else.

"How was that?" Asked Astrid landing by Fawn and Cobweb.

"It was good." Said Fawn. Astrid looked at her confused.

"My landing was sloppy wasn't it?" Asked Astrid glumly.

"No! no, not that it's just that I wasn't really paying attention, sorry." Came the quick reply.

"What's bothering you?" Asked Astrid looking at Fawn.

"Winter is on its way…and I'm starting to get scared." Admitted Fawn.

"There's nothing to be afraid of." Stated Astrid.

"Winter is in one more week Astrid…one more. I'm sure soon Hiccup's gonna test you, and when he does he's gonna go hard on you to try to make you perfect for the battle." Stated Fawn hurriedly.

"What's wrong with that?" Asked Astrid.

"I just hope the others are practicing as well as you are." Said Fawn then her mind remembered something she forgot a long time ago. "He's going to teach you how to fight with a sword." She said quietly.

"What?" Asked Astrid but Fawn was already jumping onto Cobweb's back and shouted. "Meet me tomorrow at noon. Bring a bow and some arrows and a sword if you have one!" Then she flew off with Cobweb to where ever she was going.

Fawn flew all over the island and reminded all the kids. They all seemed then on agitated and told the teens to bring a bow, arrows, and a sword. Then they flew off with Fawn to practice themselves so they could be ready for their own test.

"The one time we are having fun it gets ruined1" Yelled Claw in frustration as he swung his sword at Flame. Flame deflected the swing and, careful not to harm Claw, swung her sword.

"Just…keep…practicing…Claw!" Screamed Fawn as she swung her sword. They would continue this for a few more hours than start working their skills with a bow and arrow. But for now swords will keep them entertained.

Now back to Astrid and the other teens.

"I wonder what we'll have to do." Said Fishlegs frightened.

"Probably nothing bad." Stated Snotlout. "He hasn't given us anything too hard yet." He continued. Fishlegs snorted and covered his mouth to try and hide the smile forming on his face.

"What Fishbrains?" Asked Snotlout threateningly.

"Oh nothing except for the fact that you got knocked out on the first day." Stated Fishlegs. The twins laughed softly and Snotlout glared at them.

"He's got a point Snotlout." Said Astrid. "You did faint."

"I did not I was knocked out…there's a difference." Said Snotlout stubbornly. He turned on his heels and stomped away from them jumping onto Hookfang's back and flying away.

"I think we hit a nerve." Said Ruffnut teasingly.

"Yeah." Stated Tuffnut stupidly.

"Okay so I think we should go try and pack up our stuff before it's too late." Said Astrid as she jumped onto Stormfly and started flying.

"Ya." Said Fishlegs nerviously as he got on Meatlug and she started flying. Ruffnut and Tuffnut leaped onto Belch and Barf and shot up into the air following the others.


	18. Chapter 17(Redone)

**I fixed the chapter since the one that had been put up sucked at the end. I still don't like this chapter but oh well.**

* * *

><p>He walked in the darkness for a few minutes not even trying to look where he was going. He knew this cave like the back of his hand. He made his way out into daylight (Or as much daylight that could be shown).<p>

"Sir how much longer?" Asked his second in command.

"Just wait…the traitor will report back to us soon we just need to be patient." Replied the chief.

"But what if he decides that his allegiance isn't worth betraying Stoick?" Asked the commander.

"Oh he will." Laughed the Chief.

"Or my name isn't Alvin the Treacherous." Laughs Alvin evilly as he started walking towards the arena.

"But still what happens if he…" Started Savavge only to shut up when Alvin glared at him.

"Trust me Savage. It won't be our problem if he decides to be a traitor to us…It'll be his. Nowgo get me some chicken, I'm starving." Stated Alvin as he started to leave again.

"I don't know sir…he may be a traitor but he isn't useless…he could tell Stoick our plan than everything will be ruined."Said Savage stubbornly.

"Are you going to get me chicken or are you just going to complain?" Asked Alvin crossly. Savage sighed and nodded before he walked away. Alvin stood there and thought about what Savage said.

He made a point.

What if the traitor was a traitor to them?

What if he decided to stay on Stoick's good side? Not that he was on Stoick's good side.

"KNOT! Come 'ere!" Yelled Alvin. A buff man stumbled out of a tree where he was well hidden.

"Yes sir." Said Knot saluting Alvin. Knot was a good sized Viking. His black beard was as explosive as any and his helmet hid most of his head. His eyes were a muddy brown, and they looked dead. Though being on Outcast Island will do that to you after awhile.

"I want you to send a letter to Berk…wait a second." Said Alvin taking a spare piece of parchment out of his pocket. He wrote down a few words on it and then tied it up and gave it to Knot. "Make sure that gets to him got it?" Asked Alvin threateningly. Knot nodded and ran off towards the docks.

"Get ready Stoick. The battle will start soon." Laughed Alvin evilly.

…

Stoick shot up from where he was laying and gasped. It had been so real to him, as if everything was happening right then and there. Alvin talking about a traitor on Berk…as if that could every happen.

He was about to stand up and get back to cheifing, until right in front of him none other than Hiccup shows up from behind a tree.

That's when Stoick finally realizes he isn't in his home anymore, but now he's in a forest. That's also when he realizes that this Hiccup isn't the one who isn't afraid of anything. In fact this Hiccup looks scared to death.

Hiccup was gasping for breath, beads of sweat were rolling down his face, and he was bleeding badly from his right shoulder. He slid down the trunk of the tree, and stared straight through Stoick who was now leaning on a tree not ten feet away from Hiccup.

Hiccup's chin began to quiver and soon he pulled his legs up to wrap his good arm around them. He burst into tears right in front of Stoick, and he sobbed for a few minutes. Stoick watched as Hiccup cried feverishly until they both heard a twig snap. Hiccup froze and tried to push himself closer to the tree trunk. After awhile he looked around one side of the tree trying to see somebody but as he did that Alvin looked on the other side to see him sitting there his back turned.

Alvin made that time to attach and he quickly grabbed Hiccup by his bad shoulder and pulled him off the ground. Hiccup screamed as pain shot through his body. He struggled to get out of Alvin's grasp but the harder he struggled the more pain shot through his arm.

Stoick watched in horror as Alvin slammed the screaming boy to the tree and started whispering threats in his ear. Hiccup's eyes widened so much that they looked like shining green orbs. Alvin laughed and wrapped one of his beefy hands around Hiccup's throat. Said boy gasped and was now crying full on as he couldn't breathe.

"Quit your crying boy!" Laughed Alvin throwing Hiccup on the ground where he rolled several times until he stopped at Stoick's feet. Hiccup tried to sit up but he was too weak to move. Alvin stomped up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his vest.

"Dad!" Screamed Hiccup as Alvin tossed him to the other side of the little clearing.

"Stoick's not here!" Laughed Alvin pulling out his dagger. "This is what you get Hiccup for running away…again." Said Alvin grabbing Hiccup's left wrist and pulled down his sleeve.

"No! Please…NO!" Screamed Hiccup. Alvin slapped him across the face and pulled him up. Hiccup grunted and struggled to stay standing up. Alvin took his dagger and jammed it in Hiccup's skin by the elbow. Hiccup screamed in pain as Alvin slid the blade up his arm in a slow rotating movement.

"That's how he got that scar." Said Stoick quietly.

"What was that?" Asked Alvin to no one. He let go of Hiccup's wrist and said boy curled up on the ground into a crying mass of blood and pain. Stoick froze where he had just recently stood up. He watched as Alvin got closer and closer and when he stopped right in front of him, Stoick held his breath.

"No!" Screamed Hiccup leaping on Alvin surprising him.

"Why you little!" Yelled Alvin throwing him off and onto the ground. Hiccup struggled to get back up but Alvin had already grabbed him and thrown him into the tree trunk behind him. Hiccup screamed as his head hit the trunk and he felt blood trickle down the back of his neck.

"Rose fly now!" Screamed Hiccup as Alvin started walking towards him. A little red Terror flew out of the bushes and flew out into the night as quickly as she could.

"Really…you're risking your life for a Terror?" Asked Alvin. Hiccup glared at Alvin and breathed in and out not answering Alvin's question. Alvin grabbed a rope from his belt and stood Hiccup up. He tied Hiccup to the tree making sure it was tight enough. "If you decide to welcome Outcast Island as a new home than call." Said Alvin as he walked away. Once Alvin was gone Hiccup passed out and everything went dark in the forest, leaving Stoick blind.

"Looking through my memories I see." Said Hiccup walking up to him. He was wearing his old tunic and vest. He was still missing his left leg but it didn't look so bad now. He almost looked like the same boy that left Berk two years ago.

"But…how!" Gasped Stoick.

"You brought yourself here." Said Hiccup.

"But why?" Asked Stoick.

"Because you needed to see these things." Said Hiccup starting to walk away from Stoick. "Follow me." Said Hiccup. Stoick did as told and followed his ex-son. A few white veils popped up from the floors surprising Stoick.

"What are those?" Asked Stoick.

"The white ones are good memoires…and the red are bad." Said Hiccup as more than two dozen red veils shot up into the sky. Pictures started to pop up in the veils and Stoick stopped by a white veil. He looked at the pictures popping up in it and smiled. Hiccup showed up at his side and looked into the images.

A almost mirror image showed up showing a little bit younger Hiccup. He still had his left leg and he was smiling at his father. But as Stoick reached out to touch the veil it started to flicker different colors.

"What the…!" Started Stoick. Hiccup frowned and touched the veil and it instantly turned to red.

Hiccup frowned and looked into the veil again. Instead of the nice image now it showed Stoick exiling him in front of everyone. Stoick looked at it and slumped in disappointment. Hiccup clenched his fists and swung it at the veil. It shattered when Hiccup's fist touched the glass veil.

A red light seeped out of the broken veil and floated into Hiccup. Stoick watched shocked as Hiccup seemed to transform right before his eyes. His hair changes from the clean auburn color to the muddy brown, his tunic tore, and his eyes grew dark. He looked away from Stoick and walked to a different veil.

Stoick followed him and looked into this veil. It was red too. He looked into it and heard a voice, Hiccup's voice, start to talk.

_"__I can't."_ Said Hiccup.

_"__Yes you can." _Snapped a disembodied voice. All of a sudden the veil seemed to spread out so Stoick and Hiccup was watching the scene in a big screen.

_"__But I…I can't!" _Screamed Hiccup. Stoick looked at the screen and watched stunned. The Hiccup in the screen was cornered and at least five slaves were surrounding him.

_"__Well you will."_ Yelled a young man taking a step towards him. The Hiccup that was standing next to Stoick gasped silently and his eyes grew darker.

_"__You're one of us now." _Stated a older man.

_"__All you need to do is tell us Berk's secrets. Not that hard."_Said an old man.

_"__I can't ." _Muttered Hiccup slipping out of the corner.

_"__You need to…now. Just do it." _Said the young man. The veil closed and Hiccup started walking a different way to another red veil. Stoick followed, and once they got there he looked at Hiccup and gasped as a small evil smirk had spread across his face.

"Hiccup?"Asked Stoick.

"You know…I never told them what they wanted." Stated Hiccup. His eyes were so dark that they looked black. He looked into the veil and it opened like the other one. There was standing Hiccup, like the other ones, but this time he was chained to a tree. His hands were bound behind his back and his body was littered with cuts.

This Hiccup was staring at the sun set and the moon rise. Tears where slowly making their way down his cheek as a pool of blood formed underneath him_._"This was three weeks after I got on Outcast Island. I wasn't given such a warm welcome as I would have hoped." Said the Hiccup next to Stoick.

The Hiccup in the veil looked to the sky as the sun went down and the full moon went up, the light from the setting sun casting a glowing light on half of Hiccup's face as the moon shadowed the rest.

The Hiccup in the veil closed his eyes and seemed to fall asleep so the veil itself was closing. Hiccup turned on Stoick and the Viking chief started to back off because of the look in Hiccup's eyes. His eyes were dark and showed pain in their midst.

Hiccup pulled a sword out of thin air was pointed it at Stoick's chest, still walking towards him.

Hiccup's eyes darkened until they were almost black. "Hiccup, what are you doing?"Asked Stoick.

Hiccup screamed as he lunged at Stoick. He dodged and backed off a bit as Hiccup laughed evilly. All of a sudden Hiccup's eyes turned from dark green to their normal green and he fell to the floor. His hair returned to its original shade of auburn and his tunic repaired itself.

"Dad go." Gasped Hiccup in pain as he passed out on the black rock floor.


	19. Chapter 18

**I do not own HTTYD.**

** I am so sorry about what happened I fixed it though so here you go.**

* * *

><p>Stoick felt as if he was getting pulled out of the spot he was standing in. Soon he awoke in his chair exactly where he had fallen asleep. He took in a few breathes and decided to walk in the moon light to try and get his thoughts away from the dreams that he had just had.<p>

At the same time Hiccup woke up by Toothless and rubbed his sore head. "That was strange." Whispered Hiccup as he stood up and looked at the sky. By the height of the moon it was at least midnight, so he woke Toothless up and the both of them went on a moonlit flight.

As the wind pushed through his hair Hiccup smiled and encouraged Toothless to fly higher. They flew into the clouds and Hiccup loved the moister that hit his face, and the moon that shone down on him. He decided to try and take his mind off of the dream by leaping off of Toothless and soaring through the air towards the ground.

Stoick looked up to see Hiccup falling out of the sky, Toothless right beside him. His eyes widened and he watched shocked as Hiccup screamed in joy. He saw Toothless tilt his back towards Hiccup and Hiccup grab hold of the reigns before hooking himself in. The two leveled out just before they hit the ground and they landed a few feet away from Stoick. They didn't seem to notice Stoick if they did they didn't care.

"Nice job bud." Whispered Hiccup jumping off of his dragon. He seemed to Stoick a little tired considering he had bags under his eyes and he stumbled as he jumped off of Toothless.

"Hello Stoick." Greeted Hiccup calmly.

"Hello Hiccup. Why are you out this late?" Replied Stoick.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. You know Berk needs a chief who can stand…right?" Hiccup was just teasing him and Stoick knew it, but it wasn't a good night to mess around with the chief of Berk.

"And don't those children of yours need a adult who will watch over them?"Snapped Stoick. Hiccup was in no mood for Stoick's harsh words and he held up his hands showing Stoick he was no danger.

"Okay okay…tonight just isn't either of our nights is it?" It wasn't a question like he put it, it was a statement. Hiccup looked at Stoick and his shoulders fell as he whispered "Did you have some crazy dream too?"

Stoick sighed and nodded "You can say crazy again." He muttered.

"You know you were right about the kids. They need an adult who can keep them safe…I can't provide that. I'm leading them into more danger every day." Stated Hiccup sadly as he looked back at Toothless. Stoick understood slightly what he meant. Those kids were very active while Hiccup was asleep.

"I will never be able to keep them safe from Alvin let alone the other hostile tribes." Whispered Hiccup tiredly snapping Stoick out of his thoughts. Stoick looked at Hiccup and watched as he turned on the spot and started walking away. "I'll see you tomorrow Stoick." Said Hiccup waving goodbye.

"See you tomorrow." Muttered Stoick. Toothless was about to follow Hiccup but the dragon trainer shook his head and told him not to follow. Stoick raised an eyebrow and waited for Hiccup to walk far enough away until he was out of sight, than he walked up to Toothless.

"Want to come see what Hiccup's up to?" Asked Stoick. Toothless pondered on this for a moment before nodding. They quickly raced towards the forest where Hiccup had disappeared, and followed the freshly disturbed leaves. Toothless stopped and sniffed the air before trotting down a different path, and Stoick followed him.

After awhile the dragon stopped and growled softly, looking onto the beach that was at least five feet away from his snout. "What is it dragon?" Asked Stoick looking out from behind Toothless and instantly his blood froze.

There on the beach was a Berserker ship and beach was Dagur and Hiccup fighting. Hiccup was in a choke hold and Dagur had a cut running down his cheek. "Ho ho ho! This is perfect! Hiccup is in my grasp at last!" Laughed Dagur struggling to keep Hiccup at bay.

"Let me go Dag-!" Began Hiccup only to get a piece of cloth jammed into his mouth.

"Thank you." Muttered Dagur as he started to pull Hiccup to the boat. Hiccup struggled harder and one of his left hand gripped Dagur's throat while the other one hung limply at his side bleeding heavily from the shoulder probably pulled out of its socket. Stoick looked at Toothless and they nodded at each other before strolling onto the beach.

"Stoick!" Gasped Dagur in shock as he pulled his throat out of Hiccup's grasp. Hiccup's eyes widened as he saw Stoick and Toothless. He started to scream behind the cloth and the choke hold he was in was threatening to suffocate him.

"Let him go Dagur." Growled Stoick as he put his hand on the hilt of his trusted ax.

"I think not Stoick…me and him have some…business we need to discuss." Stated Dagur. Hiccup used his prosthesis to jam into Dagur's foot. And that led to Dagur yelling in pain and pushing him onto the ground, where two Berserkers grabbed him and kept him there unable to move.

Toothless hissed a purplish gas was flooding into his throat as he prepared to shoot the Berserker chieftain. Hiccup screamed hysterically behind the cloth his eyes staring at something behind them. Toothless looked behind him but he was too late to stop a Berserker from leaping on him and pinning him to the ground. Whoever leaped on him wrapped a piece of cloth around his eyes so he couldn't see anything.

While this was happening Stoick was busy fighting against a Berserker who had jumped him. The Berserker had the advantage of surprise and was able to get Stoick on his knees in front of Dagur. "We'll be leaving with these two now…so bye." Said Dagur as he used the blunt side of his ax to knock Stoick out.

Hiccup screamed behind the cloth as Stoick was thrown aside and he and Toothless was being dragged onto the boat.


	20. Chapter 19

**Sorry everyone but the website was being big jerks to me and wouldn't let me post for hours. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD**

* * *

><p>The last thing Stoick remembered from reality was Hiccup screaming from behind the cloth and being dragged away. "No." He whispered as he fully passed out.<p>

He shot up and groaned when he found himself right where he had been knocked out, but now in the middle of the day. He rubbed his aching head and tried to remember what happened the night before. He remembered Dagur capturing Hiccup and Toothless than his mind went blank.

Stoick stood shakily up and, holding onto trees for support, made his way towards the village. He tripped a few times but soon he wasn't dizzy and he didn't have a head ach and that was when he started running through the bushes and trees quickly.

He finally made it back to the town, and when he did he was bombarded with a crowd of people looking for him. "Stoick where were you?"Asked Gobber.

"Dagur attached me, Hiccup, and Toothless last night. He took Hiccup and Toothless back to Berserker Island and knocked me out." Whispered Stoick so not to frighten the crowd.

"We'll need to tell those kids…but they'll want to come with us to get-Are we going to get him?" Asked Gobber. Stoick instantly nodded and started walking towards the arena since that's where the kids and teens spend most of their free time now. He and Gobber left the crowd to disperse on its own, and after awhile it did.

"When we woke up Hiccup wasn't in his bed or where we saw him last." Fretted Flame as Stoick and Gobber walked into the arena.

"I'm sure he and Toothless just went out on a flight." Stated Fishlegs trying to calm the children down.

"Actually he and Toothless are on a Berserker ship, sailing off towards Berserker Island." Stated Stoick.

"What!" Replied all the kids and teens in shock.

"Last night, me and him where taking a walk and then we were ambushed. They knocked me out and then took Hiccup and Toothless hostage." Explained Stoick. The children looked at each other than nodded. They jumped on to their dragons and where about to take off until Gobber stepped in front of them blocking the door.

"Hey! Get out of the way." Snapped Claw.

"Do you really think you're going alone?"Asked Gobber stubbornly. Fawn looked at the others and they nodded to her before they jumped off of their dragon's and stood in front of Stoick in a straight line waiting for orders.

"What's the plan?" Asked Fawn determinedly.

...

"Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup…. I knew one day our paths would cross again." Laughed Dagur as he paced in front of Hiccup, who had been gruffly pushed below deck and shoved onto his knees. The Berserkers had tied him up tightly to keep him from escaping.

Hiccup grunted from behind the cloth that was still in his mouth but the look in his eyes told Dagur that whatever he was trying to say was inappropriate. Dagur laughed insanely and took a step closer to Hiccup, pulling out his knife from his belt.

Hiccup's eyes widened as Dagur put the tip of the blade up to his cheek and pushed it deep into his flesh. He screamed and it was muffled by the cloth. Dagur laughed cruelly and sheathed his knife before pulling Hiccup up and slamming him into the wall.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this." Whspered Dagur into Hiccup's ear. He tossed Hiccup across the room, and watched as the boy skirted across the floor to stop at the foot of the wall. Hiccup breathed in deeply and felt bruises start to cover his body. He tried to get on his knees but he only managed to tire himself out more.

Dagur walked up to him and gruffly stood him up, earning a tired moan. "Come on Hiccup where's all your energy?" He asked before he kneed Hiccup in the diaphragm. Hiccup fell to the ground gasping for breath, which was almost impossible because of the cloth blocking air from going into his throat.

"This is where your place is Hiccup. Kneeling before me."Stated Dagur casting his shadow across Hiccup's frame. Hiccup looked up with pleading eyes, silently begging for Dagur to stop. Dagur laughed cruelly and slapped Hiccup across the face. Dagur pulled him up and pulled the cloth out of his mouth, and untied him. Hiccup stared surprised at what Dagur was doing, that is until he noticed Dagur's knife was in his hands.

Dagur grabbed Hiccup by the front of his tunic and lifted him up, letting his feet just barley touching the ground. He smiled at him and slammed his knife into Hiccup's sternum earning a scream. He twisted the knife right then yanks it out of the boy. Hiccup screamed in pain and tried to kick Dagur, to no avail.

"Oh how cute." Sneered Dagur throwing Hiccup across the room. Hiccup slammed into the other wall and slid down it landing on his knees. He looked up to see Dagur standing over him. Hiccup, bleeding and out of breath, quickly stands up only to fall back to his knees with a pained whimper.

"Oh don't worry Hiccup. That dragon is going to have a worse time then you will." Says Dagur as he grabs the rope and reties Hiccup shoving the cloth back into his mouth. "We'll be on Berserker Island soon and then you and that Night Fury will pay!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm still very pleased about having the website finally let me put this on. And I'm being so cruel just to put Hiccup through so much pain...oh well. I think they didn't put Hiccup in enough pain in the shows. They were for children and all but really...who wouldn't want to see Hiccup lose his Prosthesis, or get knocked out or something else that would cause him pain, and watch him pull through showing everybody how strong he actually is!<strong>


	21. Chapter 20

**I seemed to have caught some kind of bug and I can't seem to shake it off. I don't catch bugs often but when I do they stick with me for weeks apon end. But anyway enough of my woes. I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter but i'm going to give you a great chapter next week so please bare with me.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own HTTYD**

* * *

><p>Stoick told them his plan and they started out towards Berserk Island. It took at least an hour for everyone to grab their weapons and suplies but soon, Stoick rode with Snotlout and Gobber rode with Claw, and they were off.<p>

They flew without any disturbances for a while until FireBreath decided that he didn't want two riders on his back and he did a dive into the ocean. Getting both Claw and Gobber soaked to the bone. After that they traveled silently with a exception of Claw cursing under his breath about his dragon.

It was at least a four hours until they spotted a land mass in the distance. "There it is!" Stated Dawn excitedly.

"Don't go getting all happy yet." Warned Fawn.

"Lighten up a little Fawn, it's not the end of the world yet." Joked Tuffnut.

"Hiccup is our chief! If he gets killed than we're no more than lost children without a home." Snapped Fawn not turning around to look at Tuffnut. The Viking boy gulped a little and decided to keep his mouth shut for the rest of the ride.

They went around the island looking for a safe place to land, but when they saw none, they decided to just jump right on the island and get Hiccup. They flew down to the middle of the forest and decided to wait till dark to save Hiccup and Toothless.

"We'll set up camp than at dusk we'll get ready to move in."Stated Stoick. They wrapped up in blankets too afraid of being caught if they started a fire. They stayed quiet for a long time only speaking once light started to fade away from the sky.

"It's time." Whispered Stoick his voice cracking for not being used. Everybody packed up ready to flee at any moment. The dragons shook the dirt that had embedded itself to their scales and they stretched their aching reptilian wings.

The Vikings had decided to go to the village by foot so they started their slow trek. The dragons trailed behind keeping an eye out for danger.

They walk through the thick woodland that seems to be made up of nothing but dead trees. The forest was deserted and the Vikings where happy when they saw the Berserker village. Quickly they decided who was going to stay with the dragons and wait for a signal to come and help.

"Okay Claw, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Flame, you five will stay here and watch the dragons when you here a Night Fury call, either human made or dragon, then come and get us. Got that." Ordered Stoick. Fawn looked at Claw and Flame and made sure they caught on to her look.

"Don't worry we'll be quiet. We'll just be called dragon sitters." Stated Claw quickly. Fawn nodded and turned to look at the village as the others discussed what would happen. She had a perfect view into the plaza and she could easily see a black dragon and a Viking, both in chains, fighting in the middle of the plaza.

"Um…you guys might want to see this." Stated Fawn loudly her voice breaking. Everybody walked over to where she was and looked at the same place. They gasped as the noticed a glint of silver coming off of the person in chains foot.

"That's Hiccup!" Gasped Astrid.

"No dur!" Snapped Dawn.

"Let's hurry down there and free Hiccup." Said Gobber ready to jump into a fight.

"Okay but we need to take it easy. Hiccup is buying us time with his struggling but still they have a lot more men then we do." Said Stocik starting towards one of the closest buildings. Everybody except for the dragon sitters followed close behind him. They hid behind a building which they expected was the black smiths shop, by the smell of fire and molten metal.

Fawn looked around the corner and gasped, Hiccup who was struggling earlier now was on his knees in front of Dagur. The others looked over the corner too and their eyes widened in fear. Hiccup was still in chains and the cloth was still in his mouth but he had a black eye and his nose was bleeding. Everybody was sure that he had a lot more bruises and scrapes than what they could see.

"On the count of three." Whispered Stoick.

"One…" Said Stoick reading himself as everyone else did the same.

"Two…" Muttered Fawn as she put her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Three!" Yelled all the Vikings behind the blacksmith's shop. The berserkers jumped in surprised and pulled out their weapons, running at the intruders. Swords were swung and arrows whizzed past everybody's head.

* * *

><p><strong>This is not the big war it's just a little battle. (Just wanted to let you know before you expect a three chapter war with blood and guts flying through the air.)<strong>


	22. Chapter 21

**Well this was a pretty good chapter I think. One of the longest. Well it's going to be a three chapter battle. Some blood nothing that would make you puke but oh well. Next chapter is I think one of the worst so get ready for some real OOCness. Please read and review. Maybe tell me what i'm missing in the story or PM me telling me how the war should start/happen/ or end.(Though it's not going to be against Dagur.)**

* * *

><p>"Get Hiccup!" Yelled Stoick as he blocked a sword swing from a Berserker. Astrid and Fawn nodded and started running towards where Dagur was standing over Hiccup, his shadow darkening Hiccup's features.<p>

"Hiccup we're coming!" Screamed Fawn. Hiccup turned to look at them and they saw his eyes widen painfully and he shook his head trying to scream at them from behind the cloth.

"You were foolish to come here." Hissed Dagur grabbing his sword in one hand and his ax in the other. Hiccup screamed again and used his prosthesis to kick Dagur in the knee, making the chief fall back. Fawn made it over to Hiccup and pulled the cloth out of his mouth.

"Run! Go away!" Screamed Hiccup once the material was out of his mouth.

"I'm not leaving you!" Yelled Fawn trying to break the chain trapping Hiccup.

"You have to Fawn! Get the others and go!" Hiccup struggled to shake out of his bonds. He shook one arm free and the chains loosened considerably. He pushed himself up and with his good arm pushed Fawn out of the way as a Berserker swung towards her.

"Hiccup!" Exclaimed Astrid as she was knocked back away from Dagur by a powerful kick to the gut. She had been distracting him to give Fawn enough time to free Hiccup, but know the time was up. Hiccup ran over to Astrid and helped her up. He looked around and spotted Gobber flying into a building, and Stoick taking on his opponent.

"Get the others out of here." Muttered Hiccup into Astrid's ear as he pushed her away from him and the battle. He leaped into the air and landed on a Berserker who screamed in surprise and tried to pull Hiccup off. The young chief quickly snatched the sword out of the Viking's hands and used it against him. Soon the Berserker was on the ground bleeding from his abdomen. Hiccup pushed him aside and looked around. Astrid had run over to Stoick and Gobber to tell them that Hiccup wanted them to leave and Fawn was fighting a Berserker three times her size, Fishlegs and Dawn were fighting side by side against a Viking who was getting confused by the two swords swing on either side of him.

Hiccup looked around for Dagur and spotted him running towards Toothless who was trapped in chains held down by at least ten Berserkers.

"Toothless!" Screamed Hiccup as Dagur pulled out his whip.

"Stop what you're all doing!" Yelled Dagur bringing the whip down on Toothless's spine. The dragon screeched so loud in pain that everyone stopped fighting just to look over at them. They all looked at Hiccup and watched as his face contorted from sadness to rage. He screamed and raced towards Dagur his sword ready in his left hand while his right arm was pulled to his side to keep it from hanging loosely at his side.

As the angered chief got nearer, Dagur smiled and gripped his whip harder. "You're going to pay!" Screamed Hiccup.

"Oh is that so?" Asked Dagur.

Hiccup was at least two feet away from Dagur when he swung his sword. Dagur swung his whip as he dodged the blade's sharp tip. The whip wrapped around Hiccup's right arm and he yanked it making the boy scream in pain. Dagur quickly ran up to Hiccup and kneed him in his diaphragm. Hiccup gagged and fell to ground dropping his sword and clutching his middle with his left arm.

Hiccup shakily stood up and clutched his right arm in his left and popped in back into place. He bit the inside of his lip and waited for the pain to pass. As soon as it did he rotated it to get feeling back into the numb muscle. As soon as he looked up he was flying backwards from a strong hook punch from Dagur to the face.

He continued to fly through the air until he hit a post that was in the center of the plaza. He slid down the post and landed on the ground with a sickening 'Thump' and everyone looked at him. Hiccup tried to get up but his arms wouldn't hold him up, so he tried even harder to get up and that made him too tired to do anything. He fell back onto the ground in defeat and waited for Dagur to make his move.

"Are you already giving up? What shame the fun's only beginning." Said Dagur grinning evilly. Hiccup's eyes widened as his mind instantly went back to a night as a slave.

_"__Are you already giving up Hiccup? The funs just starting." Laughed Alvin walking up to the almost unconscious boy. Hiccup tried to get up only to cry out in pain once he stretched the whip scars on his back. He felt one of the Chief's hand's hold on to his left shoulder and he was lifted into the air without difficulty._

_"__Thanks for showing me you can pick up a teenage boy one handed." Whispered Hiccup bluntly. _

_"__That's not all that I'm going to do." Stated Alvin as he slammed Hiccup into the wall. The boy screamed as his scars burned with pain. Alvin smiled and…_

"NO!" Screamed Hiccup when Dagur was standing over him. He rocketed up off the ground and made Dagur stumble back.

"Finally a challenge." Mocked Dagur holding tightly to his sword instead of his whip. Toothless moaned and Hiccup looked over at him. The dragon was in bounds and the only thing he could do was that little moan. Hiccup, no weapons on him at all, raised his fits and readied his feet.

Dagur smiled and swung his weapon forcefully at Hiccup missing his nose by a hair. The boy quickly dropped to the ground and swung his prosthetic around in a low circle tripping Dagur and making him fall backwards. Hiccup pounced on him and wrestled for the sword. Dagur threw a punch but Hiccup caught his fist in one hand twisted the Berserker chief over onto his stomach his arm pulled back into a painful position.

"Let us go." Growled Hiccup.

"Never." Gasped Dagur. A big beefy hand snatched Hiccup off Dagur and the young dragon rider froze as the person who interfered whispered in his ear.

"Nice to see you again, 'Iccup." Whispered Alvin the Treacherous. Hiccup's eyes widened and he started breathing quickly.

"There he is!" Gasped another Viking running up to them and handing Hiccup a scroll.

"Your useless Knot." Muttered Alvin.

"I got it to him though." Said Knot victoriously walking away.

"You might as well read it." Muttered Alvin setting Hiccup back on the ground. Hiccup backed away quickly tripping over Dagur who was moaning in pain. Alvin gestured towards him and Hiccup looked at the scroll. He slowly opened it and read it before he ripped it into pieces.

"Alvin I've d-decided that I don't want to do your dirty job anymore." Muttered Hiccup hesitantly.

"What did it read Hiccup?" Asked Stoick.

"Oh. It was a letter that was meant to get to him days ago, but the man who was on the job couldn't even do that. It was asking Hiccup if he still was going with our agreement." Said Alvin smiling cruelly.

"What is he talking about Hiccup?" Asked Fawn.

"You didn't even tell the children?" Asked Alvin in fake astonishment.

"Before we escaped Alvin made me agree to bring Stoick to Outcast Island so he could deal with him." Whispered Hiccup looking away from the Berkians and the kids who were out there.

"What! Hiccup I trusted you." Stated Stoick.

"I know! That's why I couldn't go on with the plan." Stated Hiccup shakily.

"So your answer is no. You're giving up your life to save theirs?" Asked Alvin. Hiccup gulped and stood straight up nodding. Instantly he was on the ground screaming in pain, blood seeping through the front of his tunic from the whip Alvin had pulled out with lighting quick speed.

"HICCUP!" Screamed Fawn and Dawn taking a step forward. Alvin turned towards them and took a threaten step towards them his whip snaking around his arm.

"No." Hissed Hiccup stepping between him and the others.

"No? What are you going to do to stop me?" Asked Alvin tiredly.

"Just leave them out of this." Whispered Hiccup gesturing with his head towards the group behind him.

"Ya…I can't do that." Stated Alvin pushing Hiccup aside easily sending the young chief skimming across the cobblestone road. He groaned and struggled to get back up. Blood started to cover the road as Hiccup's chest bled out. A drop of his blood hit the Night Fury Necklace that was still around his neck and Hiccup felt electricity run straight through him as he fought to get up. He screamed in pain and thrashed around as spasms gripped his body, he didn't care if everybody was looking at him funny.

He was in a lot of pain.

"What's happening now?" Asked Alvin irritated. Once his voice spoke up the pain suddenly stopped and Hiccup laid on his back breathing in deeply never opening his closed eyes.

"H-Hiccup?" Whimpered Fawn not moving because Alvin was still there.

"Aye?" Whispered Hiccup just loud enough so they could hear.

"Okay well while you're in more…of an area to help me-" Began Alvin only to get interrupted by Hiccup.

"I'm not helping you." He stated bluntly. Alvin sighed angrily.

"Fine then Outcasts tie all of them up and throw them onto deck. We'll take them back to Outcast Island and force information out of each one." Said Alvin to his men who walked out of the shadows as if they were apart of them.

"Theres one thing wrong with that plan Alvin." Stated Stoick.

"And what is that?" Asked Alvin.

"We're not alone." Smiled Gobber. Just then spikes hit three men square in the chest and everyone looked up to see Stormfly and Cobweb flying above them.

"That's how we do it!" Yelled Snotlout racing into the clearing on Hookfang, Claw right behind him on FireBreath both doing spins.

"Show offs!" yelled Flame as she rode Sparky and Fog and the twins rode behind her on Belch and Barf.

"Ya!" Agreed Ruffnut and Tuffnut at the same time.

"You got to be kidding me." Mumbled Hiccup as he got on one knee. He watched as the dragon sitters fought from the air. "Nice entrance Snotlout, great speed twins." Hiccup whispered to himself for awhile trying to get enough energy to move farther than an inch.

"Stormfly!" Called Astrid when the dragon landed in front of her Hiccup watched astonished as the girl leaped on the Nadder and they took off with lightning agility.

"Cobweb Double Decker Spine Shot!" Yelled Fawn and Hiccup looked up to see Cobweb surround him in two layers of spines.

"Did you think that is going to stop me!?" Yelled Alvin as he easily jumped into the circle and stomped up the Hiccup. The youngest chief looked up at him and shivered, afraid of whatever was going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's a juicy chapter for you again review PM me anything you want. X)<strong>


	23. Chapter 22

**I am sooo sorry about me being late on this chapter! I wasn't able to post yesterday so I'm going to post a few chapters just for you guys.**

* * *

><p>"Come on Hiccup why would you help Berk. They exiled you long ago, in fact you used to get angry if I just said Berk." Said Alvin. Hiccup tried to tune him out by covering his ears but he couldn't. His head started to pound and he vision blurred as tears started to fall.<p>

"They don't care whether you live or die Hiccup. They just don't want to die. Why should you help them if they won't help you?" Stated Alvin knowing that he was getting inside Hiccup's head.

"Hiccup don't listen to him!" Yelled Stoick. Hiccup looked over at him and clenched his jaw.

_'__Alvin's right! Why should I help them if they just sat around while I was bullied my entire life? They should be begging me to forgive them not telling me to help them!' _Thought Hiccup. But his conscious was also fighting against him. _'But you went to them saying that you were going to help them. You can't leave them to die now.' _

But in the end only one of the thoughts that passed through his head won.

Hiccup stood up and looked at Alvin, the Outcast smiled slyly and readied his sword. But when Hiccup rushed towards him he wasn't prepared for him to dodge him and leap across the spines. The young dragon rider looked towards Stoick and walked slowly over to him, his fists raised and his sight clouded by a red light.

"Hi-Hiccup?" Asked Stoick taking a step back.

"I wondered when Hiccup was going to realize that he is an Outcast." Said Alvin jumping back over the spikes.

Hiccup kept walking towards Stoick his hair casting shadows over his eyes, which were not looking at Stoick and turning a dark shade of jade, losing all the childish sparkle they always had. "Hiccup what are you doing?" Cried Fawn.

"Someone give him your sword." Called Alvin. A sword came flying through the air and Hiccup caught it before it impaled him. The boy swung the sword experimentally before rushing at Stoick, the sword straight ahead of him, his arms out-stretched.

"Hiccup don't!" Yelled Fawn running towards him. Hiccup didn't pay attention to her as he got closer and closer to Stoick. Fawn jumped in front of him and blocked his sword with her own. Hiccup growled and swung at her head getting blocked.

Fawn was scared to death as Hiccup's dark green eyes locked on hers. The chief that was like her brother was trying to kill her. Hiccup grabbed the front of her tunic and threw her aside. He started running towards Stoick again and just before he could swing Fawn jumped on him bringing him to the ground.

Stoick had his sword and ax ready waiting for Hiccup to swing but when Fawn jumped the young chief he watched in horror. Hiccup was trying to kill her. He had got his right hand around Fawn's neck and was cutting off her air.

The boy was on top of Fawn and the girl was trying to get out of his hold but Hiccup had a death grip on her and he raised his sword above her abdomen. She thrashed in different directions trying to loosen Hiccup's grip but when the boy brought the sword down she gasped and froze in pain.

Hiccup leaned forward and pushed the blade deeper. He looked into her eyes and smiled, showing her his shadowed teeth making them look blood stained. "Hiccup." Gasped Fawn. Hiccup shook his head vigorously and closed his eyes. When he opened them he gasped and jumped off of her.

"Fawn!" Yelled her sister. Hiccup backed off and looked at his hands which were cover in Fawn's blood.

"Hiccup! You killed her!" Screamed Claw landing Firebreath and jumping off to fall to his knees beside Fawn.

"NO!" Yelled Flame falling to her knees like Claw.

"N-n-NO!" Screamed Hiccup quickly standing up and racing to Fawn's side. He fell to his knees and lifted her head up to rest in his lap. "Fawn I am so sorry!" Hiccup was crying in panic and fear.

"It's okay Hiccup." Whispered Fawn gently brushing Hiccup's hand with her own.

"It's not…it never will be." Gasped Hiccup his tears spilling out of his eyes.

"What happened?" Asked Astrid landing near them, the others doing the same.

"I-I killed her…my entire fault." Cried Hiccup his head bowed. Fawn brought her hand up and stroked Hiccup's cheek.

"It's okay." Said Fawn and she smiled and closed her green eyes breathing out. Her body went limp and Hiccup started too really panic.

"Fawn? FAWN?!" Hiccup was shaking her shoulder vigorously and he gripped the hilt of the sword and pulled it out of Fawns abdomen shakily.

"She's …gone." Stated Dawn. The kids looked at each other than looked at Hiccup angrily.

"How could you Hiccup?" Asked Flame.

"I-I didn't mean to." Said Hiccup quickly.

"You should have tried harder!" Yelled Dawn tears falling out of her dark blue eyes.

The children walked away from him leaving him in his own woes. They stood beside the Berkians and waited to see what Hiccup would do next. He stood up and set Fawns head down gently, being careful even though he knew she was gone. He looked at the group watching him then he gripped his sword harder and turned on his heels racing towards Alvin.

Alvin barley had enough time to block Hiccup's fatal blows as the young chief swung with all the fury that has been locked away.

"This!" Hissed Hiccup quietly as if his throat was constricted, as he swung his sword and cutting Alvin's cheek. "Is for all the pain you put the children through!" He swung again and the blade nicked Alvin's arm making the man hiss in pain. "That is for all the pain you put Toothless through!" Hiccup swung again and this time when he pulled back he lunged at Alvin his blade penetrating his diaphragm. The Outcast Chief gasped and fell to his knees blood starting to make a crimson pool under him. Hiccup pushed the blade deeper into Alvin's stomach and twisted in for good measure.

"That is for everything you have done to Berk." Whispered Hiccup his voice mixed with grief and anger.

"So you're going to kill me too?" Asked Alvin.

"No. No more deaths will be caused because of me."Stated Hiccup as he pulled his sword out of Alvin and turned towards his dragon. Dagur was standing to the side watching horrified. This runt that he had tried to drown on countless occasions had almost killed Alvin.

Hiccup walked up to Toothless and without anybody trying to stop him took off his chains and the muzzle. Toothless purred sadly and nudged his friend gently. Hiccup walked over to Dagur and grabbed him from the front of his tunic pulling him down to eye level.

"Don't mess with Berk got that!" He hissed threateningly. Dagur nodded quickly and Hiccup let him go. Toothless growled before Following Hiccup towards Alvin, who was trying to stand. "Don't ever even try destroying Berk." Growled Hiccup using his elbow to knock the Outcast Chief out.

Hiccup walked over to Fawn's body and lifted it up holding her against his chest. "Let's go." Said Hiccup to the group. They obeyed and followed Hiccup to their dragons. Cobweb warbled sadly and flew next to Hiccup and Toothless when they took off. The kids stayed as far away from Hiccup as they could and refused to meet his eyes.

"We're going to need to land. The dragons are getting tired." Said Hiccup.

"But there's no land to rest on for miles away." Said Stoick behind Snotlout. Just then a roar of a dragon broke through the air and they spotted five big boats getting pulled by at least ten dragons each, on the ocean.

* * *

><p><strong>What did I tell you OOCNESS! <strong>


	24. Chapter 23

**Warning warning OOCNESS!**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_But there's no land to rest on for miles away." Said Stoick behind Snotlout. Just then a roar of a dragon broke through the air and they spotted five big boats getting pulled by at least ten dragons each, on the ocean._

"Look at the crest!" Yelled Claw excitedly. The crest was a small dot surround by fire.

"That's the Small Isle crest!" Said Flame. Hiccup nudged Toothless and they went down in a nose dive. Toothless spread his wings just in time to land softly on deck. The others followed closely behind him but when they landed they kept their distance.

"Hiccup! How ya been?" Asked the healer, Alastair. He looked down at the body in Hiccup's arms and his smile faded. "Not good I can see. Not good at all." He stated sadly.

"What happened?" Asked one of the villagers.

"I-I killed her." Said Hiccup shakily. Alastair's eyes widened and he turned to look at a villager. He growled in some weird tongue and the villager replied.

"What?" Said Snotlout.

"That's the language that they speak in." Stated Flame. The villager walked up to Hiccup and the young boy set Fawns body in his hands caring her below deck. Once Hiccup was free of the weight he fell to his knees sobs racking his body. Everyone jumped back surprised as Hiccup gasped for breaths while trying to stop himself from crying.

"Hiccup calm down." Said Alastair. Hiccup growled pitifully and Alastair replied. Hiccup stood up angrily at whatever Alastair said and glared at the old healer.

"You have no idea how I feel! No one knows the burden I carry while caring for children, for I am one! I'm no chief, no son, and no hero! I killed someone who understood how I felt. She understood my feelings for Berk, and dragons, she even understood my feelings for myself!" Screamed Hiccup. "No one knows how much I blame myself for dragging everyone into a mess I made! And now that I have stained my hands with Fawn's blood my conscious will never be clean!" Hiccup fell back to his knees breathing deeply.

The children stared at him their rage slowly disappearing as the chief that they had followed for so long broke down. Hiccup buried his head in his hands and sobbed loudly, his shoulders shaking. "Hiccup come on you need to show everyone that you're a good chief…" Began Alastair.

"No. I'm no chief and I'll never be." Gasped Hiccup looking up tears staining his face. He looked over to the kids. "You'll need to find a new tribe." He stated. "You wouldn't want me to be your chief anyway." He stood up and stumbled over to the edge of the deck. He held himself up with the railing and closed his eyes taking in deep breaths.

After what seemed about ten minutes of silence the villager who had taken Fawn ran up the stairs and yelled out to everyone. "The little girl! She's alive!" Hiccup's head whipped around and he stared at the villager as if he was trying to tell himself it wasn't real.

"Are you sure?" Asked Alastair.

"Yes I'm sure. She opened her eyes and now she's calling for Hiccup." Said the villager offended that he would think him as a liar.

Everyone felt wind blow on their faces and they turned to see Hiccup's prosthesis whip out of sight behind the same door that the villager had come out of. The children followed close behind him and the Vikings from Berk after them.

When they reached the lower deck they found Hiccup on his knees holding Fawn tightly crying hard. "Hiccup it's okay." Whispered Fawn. Once Hiccup let go (Which was at least twenty minutes later) she was instantly in Dawn's arms as her sister cried on her shoulder.

"It's okay. I'm alive." Said Fawn tiredly.

"But you almost weren't." Said Hiccup shakily. Fawn looked over at him and saw that his eyes were red and puffy, he has apparently been crying for awhile.

"Hiccup it's okay. It wasn't your fault."Said Fawn.

"I-I should have tried harder to block him out. I…You…All my fault." Gasped out Hiccup a fresh new batch of tears running down his face.

Fawn put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. "Hiccup I forgive you." Whispered Fawn smiling slightly. She hissed in pain when she moved herself but she quickly stifled it.

Though Hiccup still heard it. "You're gonna need rest Fawn." He said worriedly.

"Hiccup when did you become a mother hen?" Asked Snotlout. Hiccup ignored him and continued to worry about Fawn. But when Alastair and Axel walked down, he stood up and straightened his tunic.

Axel walked up to him and shook his hand motioning to Stoick with a curious look. Hiccup growled in their tongue and Axel nodded in understanding. He walked over to Stoick nodded and shook his hand in his firm grip.

"This is Axel the Peaceful, our chief." Said Alastair. "He is forever silent." Stoick nodded to Axel in a polite manner.

Hiccup growled bitterly to Alastair and the Healer laughed before replying. Hiccup seeming to be offended gently pushed the old healer earning a chuckle from the old man.

"I think it's time for all you to have some rest. We'll take care of any injuries and we'll provide food." Said Alastair to the people of Berk.

Hiccup kneeled back down to Fawn's eye level and bowed his head muttering under his breath in a foreign language. Soon the other children copied him and after awhile everyone went silent listening to the unfamiliar humming sound.

The language sounded like a dragon's growl when they were "talking" to each other. It seemed to fill the whole cabin as if the sound had replaced the air. To each person in the room they had visions start to fill their heads as the sound engulfed them. What made them all smile though was the fact that the visions were all _Good._ Not the bad experiences that they have witnessed during their lives, no, nothing but all the great times they have had with their friends and family.


	25. Chapter 24

**I feel stupid I don't know why but I do.**

**OOCNESS should be the title.**

* * *

><p>Hiccup's growl seemed to become a little louder as he spoke his prayers for Fawn. The children followed suit for their best friend and continued.<p>

_"__Please forgive me for the wrongs I have done. Allow this one girl to survive my wrongs for she is strong willed." _Said Hiccup and the children they repeated that line over and over until Fawn was starting to fall asleep. Hiccup cupped her cheek in his hands and gently caressed it until the young girl fell to sleep. Only then did the soft rumbling go silent.

"Good night Fawn." Whispered Hiccup before standing up. The children did the same and looked over at him.

"Hiccup we're going to need to talk to you alone." Said Alstair. Hiccup nodded and motioned to the children to come closer. He got down on one knee so he was getting looked down upon by the children. He started growling in the tongue they had just used to put Fawn to sleep.

_"__Listen to me children. I know I'm not your favorite person right now but please follow my directions…" _Began Hiccup but he was cut off by Dawn who spoke in the same langue he spoke in so not to be understood by anyone else.

_"__We forgive you Hiccup. We know you didn't mean to hurt Fawn. If anyone has a reason to be mad it's her. But if she forgives you then we do too…chief" _The children nodded in agreement. Hiccup smiled at them and pulled them into a hug. They willingly returned it and once they let go they were ready for action.

_"__Okay so I want you to stay and keep an eye on Fawn if she wakes up make sure she gets what she needs. Don't let anything happen to her while I'm gone got that? Don't leave her alone while she's sleeping just in case. I trust these people believe me I do but I have this feeling that something is going to happen…"_ Hiccup trailed off losing himself in his own thoughts.

_"__Got it Hiccup." _Said Dawn and the others nodded. Hiccup smiled again and stood up walking over to Alastair and nodding his head agreeing to follow.

"Stoick could you come too?"Asked the healer.

"Of course." Replied Stoick.

Alastair and Axel walked back to the main deck Hiccup and Stoick right behind them. Once they reached the deck Axel showed them to another cabin. Hiccup gave Toothless a quick pat on the head before following the others.

When they walked into the cabin they spotted a round table in the center with chairs set around it. Axel and Alastair sat down in two of the chairs and Hiccup and Stoick sat across from them.

"So what I'm hearing is that you just fought against Alvin and Dagur?"Asked Alastair.

"Exactly." Replied Hiccup. Axel glared at Hiccup and Hiccup glared back. Stoick watched both of them for a second and realized the look in both of their eyes easily.

The look of hate.

Hiccup and Axel didn't like each other. Oh no even Stoick could see it. Hiccup had looked at him like that before but it had been so minor compared to the lust the young boy was showing to the Small Isle's chief.

"Not here." Snapped Alastair noticing the looks that were being past back and forth to both chiefs. Axel pulled out a journal from his belt and scribbled words onto it before passing it to Hiccup. The boy read it and instantly stood up, his fists clinched in anger as he pushed the journal back over to its owner.

"I wouldn't play that game…sir." Spat Hiccup making sure that he put as much hate in the last word as possible.

The silent chief stood up also clinching his fists in anger. Stoick looked at Alastair and was surprised when he saw the old healer shaking his head irritated.

"Sorry about this Stoick. But it seems like Axel is being immature." Said Hiccup not even glancing at his ex-father.

Axel scribbled down on the journal and forcefully pushed it in Hiccup's direction. The boy read it and laughed bitterly.

"You're forgetting Axel I'm a child. Of course I'm acting childishly…that's also what immature means so if you want me to give you some more synonyms…" The boy trailed off successfully getting under the chiefs skin.

"Hiccup." Warned Alastair but Axel held his hands up and seemed to be silently telling Alastair that it was okay. Just before the tension had fully disappeared however Axel lunged across the table and pinned Hiccup to the ground. The teen easily escaped and soon was blocking Axel's swings from his ax(ironic huh?)with his sword.

Stoick was about to interfere until Alastair spoke to him "Just wait for one of them to tire. This little rivalry doesn't go deep." Even though the healer sounded agitated he didn't yell or scream he just sat there watching the two chiefs battle against one another.

Hiccup's bloodstained sword connected to Axel's newly polished ax and a metallic 'CLANG!' reverberated around the room. It seemed like Hiccup and Axel had decided to stop for they were just standing in the same place breathing deeply.

But it was the total opposite.

Hiccup pushed against his sword while Axel pushed against his ax, and soon Hiccup the being pushed back by his small size. The boy grunted as his prosthetic gave out underneath him and he toppled over his sword flying out of his hand and landing somewhere behind him.

Axel's ax was parallel with Hiccup's chin and the boy lifted his head up to try and avoid the sharp edge that was pressing against his throat. He took in a ragged breath and grimaced as the blade broke the top layer of skin.

"Axel." Snapped Alastair warningly. The chief pulled his ax away from Hiccup's throat and the boy gasped in air as he stands up shakily leaning on the table for balance.

"You alright Hic-" Began Stoick but Hiccup replied quickly cutting him off."Yes, I am all right."

"Are you sure Hiccup you look pretty shaken up." Stated Alastair carefully. Hiccup shook his head as if to shake water off of him and he put a hand on his throat wiping away any and all blood that stained his pale skin.

"I'm fine." He stated again this time he had more control over his shaking voice. Axel made a grunt and Hiccup looked at him.

Axel seemed to be saying sorry and Hiccup nodded. "Me too." He stated calmly. The two chiefs shook hands and sat back down as if nothing happened between them.

"Okay…" Said Stoick still unsure of what happened.

"They just don't really like each other. It's a personal thing which I refuse to get into." Said Alastair. Stoick nodded in silent agreement and they continued on.


	26. Chapter 25

**Big chapter to all of you! Love ya! **

* * *

><p>"So hows it going with you and the pirates?"Asked Hiccup.<p>

"Not good their attacking us almost every month never leaving us enough time to grow crops or prepare ourselves." Said Alastair.

"Wait pirates?" Spoke Stoick confused.

"Ya they've been attacking us for a few years now."Said Alastair.

"I was tempted to join them once." Began Hiccup smiling slightly. "They almost cut my tongue out." He snorted and covered his mouth trying to smother his laughter.

"Whats so funny about that?" Asked Stoick.

"You should have seen what the pirate looked like once I was through with him."Laughed Hiccup.

"Yes…Now back to the business at hand. Do you think that Alvin and Dagur will attack you again?" Asked Alastair.

"Dagur won't I know it, he may be deranged but he's a coward by heart." Sneered Hiccup.

"What do you think Alvin will do next?" Asked Stoick.

"He's going to team up with the pirates and try to destroy Berk."Said Hiccup.

"How do you know?"Asked Alastair.

"Think about it. He can't trust Berserkers, He's going to need more men, and pirates are practically like Outcasts."Stated Hiccup. Axel, Alastair, and Stoick thought about it and it made sense.

"Now I have a question for you." Said Hiccup looking across the table. "How did you know that we needed a ride?"

"You charm." Stated Alastair.

"My charm?"Replied Hiccup.

"Your necklace. When your blood touched the Night Fury charm it sent a message to use telling us you needed help." Explained Alastair. Axel nodded and pointed at the exposed necklace.

"Why did it feel like I was being shocked by Thor himself then?" Asked Hiccup lifting the bloody charm.

"It would have distracted the enemy enough, for you to understand that we got your message and were coming." Said Alastair.

"Well that could have been helpful if you told me." Growled Hiccup.

"What's the point in that?"Asked Alastair good naturedly.

"Whatever…So Stoick do you want to go back to Berk first or do you want to send a letter there telling them that your still alive first?"Asked Hiccup turning to his ex-father.

"Send a letter." Said Stoick.

"Got it." Replied Hiccup pulling out a blood stained parchment and scribbling on it. Once he was done he stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled sharply. Rose flew in through an open window and landed on Hiccup's shoulder. "Good girl." Smiled Hiccup tying the note onto her front leg and whispering where he wanted her to go. She took off and flew back out the window.

"Well now all we need to do is to take you back to Berk then you can prepare for anything that comes your way." Said Alastair.

"Great." Said Hiccup cheerfully.

"But remember Hiccup." Spoke Alastair softly. "You may have won this battle but the war has just started." Hiccup looked at him his features darkening.

Silence followed after.

"Of course Alastair." Replied Hiccup his voice cold.

….

_"__You can run but you can't hide Runt." Spoke Alvin softly walking up the bridge looking into the cages. Looking for auburn hair. Looking for terrified green eyes. Looking for…_

_Hiccup._

_He came to the last cage and smiled as he saw the 15 year old curled up in the back of the cage, sleeping in his own blood. The Outcast chief shook the cage sending the young boy shooting up right and staring at him horrified._

_"__Miss me?"Asked Alvin._

_"__Please…no more."Begged hiccup his voice raspy after screaming all day._

_"__Teach me how to train dragons then." Snarled Alvin._

_"__I can't." Replied Hiccup._

_"__Why not?" Asked Alvin._

_"__I'm too weak to even stand Alvin. How am I going to be able to train a fire breathing dragon." Snapped Hiccup instantly regretting it. Alvin smiled and unlocked Hiccup's cage._

_"__No! Please! I'm sorry!" Screamed Hiccup trying to back away from Alvin's beefy hands._

_"__You should have thought of that before Hiccup." Growled Alvin pulling the boy out by his arm. Hiccup screamed in fright and tried to get loose of Alvin's grip. Millions of pairs of sad eyes stared at him as he passed cages getting pulled roughly by Alvin._

_"__Please! Help!" Screamed Hiccup. A slap to his face made him shut up and he just let Alvin pull him to the beating chamber._

_He was thrown onto his hands and knees his back facing Alvin. Hiccup heard the metallic clank of the whip that was used against dragons. The one that was made with metal, instead of leather, so that it would break through the scales._

_The sound of something swishing through the air alerted Hiccup a minute to late and he screamed bloody murder as his skin was ripped open. Blood leaked down his sides soaking his shirt._

_"__Oh that tunic won't help will it?" Said Alvin throwing the tip of the whip at Hiccup's back and easily breaking the tunic so it fell off with a flutter. _

_With his back exposed Hiccup shivered in fright as he heard Alvin chuckle hungrily. He blind folded him with his own rag of a tunic and called for a Outcast. Hiccup heard footsteps hurrying towards them and he also heard Alvin speak to the person in Outcastese, which he had learned how to speak after being there long enough._

"How about you play with him for a bit while I have my own fun." _Growled Alvin._

"yes sir." _Replied a feline voice he somehow recognized. He felt someone lift his head up and press their lips to his. He felt at bliss the person's tongue traveled through his mouth and he savored every moment of it. All of a sudden pain split across his back as salt water was thrown onto his wound. He jerked back but the female across from him kept him in the same spot. _

_He didn't want the person who kissing him to be near him anymore. He wanted to pull back and scream in pain, he wanted to rip the blindfold away and run, he wanted to get as far away as he could from these people. _

_Once the person across from him leaned back to take in a breather Hiccup pulled away and struggled against the pain to stand up. But once he had finally stood up he was whipped back to the ground. He screamed and ripped the blind fold off and stared at the female across from him._

_Alana_

_"__N-no!" Screamed Hiccup pulling away from his once beautiful friend. _

_Alana was a fifteen year old girl with beautiful brown curly hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. She had her hair in small braids and long Nightingale tail feathers at the end of each of her uncountable braids. She wore a torn up purple tunic with black leggings. Her breast bindings were showing through her rags of a tunic proving to Hiccup that she had been tortured._

**_"_****_I'm so sorry Hiccup."_**_Cried Alana, in the language she and Hiccup had invented, her eyes filling up with tears as she slammed her lips into his and kissed forcefully. The whip cracked behind him and he screamed against her lips as pained rippled through him. Her tongue pushed past his lips and she tried to calm him down with her kiss. But he was fighting her and she had to hold him where he was. Another crack. Another scream. But this time it wasn't from Hiccup. _

_It was from Alana. _

_A different Outcast had come and taken the leather one off the wall to whip Alana for something, and Hiccup stared as the girl he had once cared for gripped him tightly. __**"Please say you forgive me."**__ Cried the girl, once she had leaned out of the kiss, to Hiccup. The language sounded like a Dragon talking back and forth to each other. _

**_"_****_I can never forgive you." _**_Whispered Hiccup his eye lids half lidded as Alvin whipped his scarred back again. Alana cried and covered her face with her hands sobs racking her body._

**_"_****_I'm sorry."_**_She repeated. __**"I-I love you Hic."**__ She whispered only loud enough for Hiccup to hear her even though no one could understand her. Another scar on both their backs, in sync screams, and blood trickling down both their backs._

**_"_****_Never say that to me again."_**_Snarled Hiccup the scars on his back getting deeper and deeper until…_

…..

A scream echoed into the night as everyone slept. It had been a few hours since everyone had went to sleep. And still everyone slept except for Stoick who jumped out of the fur blankets and quickly made his way to the room next to him where Hiccup was sleeping.

The small Island people had given each of them a room for themselves. The dragons where well fed and on their own boat as well.

He was sure that was where the screaming had come from and he knew he was right when he saw Hiccup thrashing on the ground tangled up in his own coverings. His hair was plastered onto his forehead in sweat and his eyes closed tightly.

From what could be seen his shirt was drenched and his pillow soaked. Hiccup was panting as if he was running and he flinched continuously his back arching as if he was getting whipped.

Stoick knelt down unsure of what to do, but before he could do anything Hiccup started to whimper quietly. Stoick watched transfixed as Hiccup cried in his sleep tears falling down quickly. The boy screamed again but this time he shot up and stared straight ahead breathing hard his face flushed with tears. He looked over at Stoick and to Berk's chief's surprise the small boy threw himself into his arms.

"Da-daddy please never let him hurt me again." Cried Hiccup his arms wrapped around Stoick's neck, his shoulders shaking continuously. "He turned my friends against me…a-and b-b-b-beat me!" He was disoriented and Stoick knew it. He didn't remember what had happened to him two years ago and he was just trying to find comfort in whatever he could.

Stoick didn't dare speak to him as he cried he only wrapped his arms around his ex-son's body holding him close. He knew he probably shouldn't have been holding him like a son but he didn't care right then all he cared about is that Hiccup had, had a nightmare.

"I-I can't believe she betrayed me." Murmured Hiccup quietly. "It's all Alvin's fault." Growled Hiccup starting to bawl loudly. "I-I loved her daddy. I l-loved her so much."

"It's alright son." Began Stoick but when his voice spoke up Hiccup gasped and pushed away from him. Great he had just ruined a perfect moment.

"I'm not your son now go." Growled Hiccup pointing at the door.

"Hiccup who is she?" Asked Stoick.

"Go." Ordered Hiccup.

"Hiccup tell me who she is!" Said Stoick.

"GO!" Screamed Hiccup.

"No." Said Stoick calmly. Hiccup stood up but instantly fell back down his lanky arms wrapped around his stomach his fingers brushing his back as if reaching for it.

"Just leave!" Bellowed Hiccup chucking his pillow at Stoick. The Berkian chief grabbed it before it could hit him and he set it aside.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what I want to know." Replied Stoick. Hiccup looked at him then burst into tears. He covered his face with his hands sobbed forcefully. Stoick scooted forward and pulled Hiccup into a warm hug. The boy tensed up greatly before falling apart in his arms. "Shh…It'll be alright." Shushed Stoick gently rocking Hiccup back and forth.

"It hurt so badly." Cried Hiccup. "Sh-she told me she loved me and I *Hic* told her never to say it to me again." Stammered Hiccup clutching onto Stoick's shirt.

"Who is she?"Asked Stoick confused.

"Alana… Alana the Artistic." Replied Hiccup. Stoick had heard of this young lady, in fact he had seen her not long ago. He couldn't quiet remember when but he did now that the name rings a bell.

"What did she do?"Asked Stoick, instantly Hiccup stopped crying so loudly and leaned away from Stoick turning his head away. "Hic-?" Began Stoick but was interrupted by Hiccup.

"She distracted me while Alvin whipped me." Replied Hiccup shakily. Stoick knew Hiccup was holding details back but he didn't prod him on it.

"She was with the Berserkers." Spoke Stoick all of a sudden remembering where he had seen her.

"What?" Sniffed Hiccup wiping his nose miserably on the collar of his tunic.

"Ya she was all tied up in chains. She looked pretty broken. It was when Dagur came looking for you, she had cornered me and asked when the last time I had saw you and I answered her truthfully saying that I hadn't seen you in two years." Spoke Stoick. Hiccup looked at him and smiled a little bit.

"Thanks da- Stoick." Said Hiccup quickly fixing his mistake.

Silence

"You know Hiccup I do regret exiling you." Stated Stoick quietly.

"I regret giving you a reason to exile me." Joked Hiccup. They laughed quietly and it wasn't until then did Hiccup realize he really did miss calling Stoick 'dad'. "Stoick…um…can we act like nothing came between us those two years ago just for tonight?" asked Hiccup unsure of how he could put it.

Stoick understood what he meant, he missed calling Hiccup 'son' and the boy calling him 'daddy' brought back memories of when he was younger. He nodded and Hiccup threw his arms back around Stoick's neck and murmured disoriented words into Stoick's ear.

"I missed this." Stated Stoick hugging the boy.

"How can you miss something we only just tasted?" Asked Hiccup quietly. Stoick shrugged and closed his eyes as tears threatened to spill out. Something light and wet landed on his shoulder and he heard a sniff. Cracking his eyes a little he looked at his temporary son and saw that he was crying silently.

"I can't believe this." Cried Hiccup.

"Ca-can't believe what son?" Asked Stoick tears started to leak out of his eyes.

"I can't believe that I always wanted this dad." Spoke Hiccup quietly.

"Oh son…" Replied Stoick rocking Hiccup ever-so slightly.

"Well now that, that's over with…" Began Hiccup pushing away from Stoick suddenly after a few moments of being in his embrace. "I think I'll be able to get some sleep." Said Hiccup not looking at Stoick.

"Hiccup…how long can you stand the pain?"Asked Stoick. Hiccup's head jerked slightly his way listening. "How long will you hide your face?" He continued watching closely as Hiccup shuddered slightly. "H-how long will you be afraid?" He asked then he was struck with pain in his heart. "Are you afraid?"

Hiccup looked at him and Stoick was surprised by the pain and coldness in them. "Where were you when my heart was bleeding?" Asked Hiccup quietly. "Where were you when it all crashed down?" He continued his voice rising. "Never thought you'd deceive me…where are you now?" Asked Hiccup breaking down. Stoick scooped him up and hugged him tightly.

"Hiccup is your would just a broken promise?" Asked Stoick.

"Is your love just a drop of rain?" Replied Hiccup.

"How long will you play this game?"Asked Stoick tears pouring out of his eyes.

"Will you fight or just walk away?" Growled Hiccup.

"How long will you let it burn?" Asked Stoick referring to his sons trust.

"Let it burn." Repeated Hiccup.

_"__Let it burn."_ Thought Stoick tightening his grip. Hiccup closed his eyes and he moaned as his leg started to throb. He hadn't felt his leg hurt this much since he had first had it amputated. "Hiccup what's wrong?"Asked Stoick.

"My leg." Replied Hiccup.

"What's wrong with it?"Asked Stoick quietly.

"It just hurts." He spoke so softly and Stoick smiled.

"I'm sure it will feel better soon."Replied Stoick. Hiccup snuggled closer to him and gripped his tunic in his hands.

"I'm so sorry for not telling you about Toothless dad." Whimpered Hiccup starting to doze off.

"I'm sorry for not listening." Was the reply.

Silence

"Goodnight dad." Murmured Hiccup looking at Stoick his emerald eyes staring up at Stoick in the darkness.

"Night..." Replied Stoick as Hiccup fell asleep. "Son."


	27. Chapter 26

**I hope you don't mind if I skip time and POV's**

After that night Stoick and Hiccup were considerably nicer to each other. Hiccup wasn't giving him sarcastic answers and Stoick wasn't snapping at him about them.

"I wonder what got into those two." Wondered Gobber to the others.

"Ya Hiccup seems to have just released all his negative energy." Said Dawn.

"Ya remember what story he was telling Fawn last night?" Asked Claw.

"What story?"Asked Astrid.

"Black Rose." Recited Flame.

"What's it about?"Asked Snotlout.

"We really don't know we only know he only tells us the story when he's worried." Replied Claw.

"What could he be worried about?"Asked Fishlegs.

"I don't know." Replied Dawn speaking for all of them.

…

"Hiccup? You there?" Called Stoick looking into the boy's room.

"Ya right here." Replied Hiccup from a corner his nose buried in a book.

"What 'cha got there?"Asked Stoick.

"Black Rose." Replied Hiccup "I wrote it myself after I was captured." Stoick nodded and walked in.

Silence fell over them.

"So what are you going to do once the wars over?" Asked Stoick breaking the silence.

"I don't know. Travel the world I guess. See some new species of dragons. Fight some pirates. Anything to keep me interested." Replied Hiccup. Stoick nodded and quickly turned and started to leave.

"Why did you come here?"Asked Hiccup his eyes leaving his book to glance at Stoick before looking back at the words on the page.

"I don't know." Admitted Stoick. "Got bored I guess." Hiccup chuckled and smiled calmly.

"Nice." Laughed Hiccup gently. He stood up and walked over to a satchel hanging on the back of a chair and set his book inside. "A story of a fool never does die does it?" Asked Hiccup to himself.

"What?" Asked Stoick.

"Oh! I said that out loud? I meant nothing just a saying I've heard." Laughed Hiccup nervously. Stoick left it be and continued out of the door.

The boy stared at the door as it closed and cursed silently to himself. "Damn Hiccup, you trusting damn idiot! You're just going to be stabbed in the back again!" The boy looked down at his book and picked it up before setting it on a desk and scribbling on the cover with his charcoal pencil.

The cover than said…

_'__Black Rose'_

_'__Written by Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third.'_

And Hiccup wrote under that.

_'__A Story of a Fool Never Does Die.'_

Hiccup put the book back in his satchel before grabbing his journal and walking back to his corner. He sat down and flipped to the first page. He sighed and stared at it before dropping it and burying his face in his arms. The book landed open on the first page and it showed a picture of two people and a dragon. And under the drawing the names where as clear as day to anyone.

Hiccup quickly picked the book up and threw it away from him in mad rage. It hit the wall and landed closed a Night Fury sketched into it.

…

"Three weeks and still no sign of Hiccup's personality coming back."Growled Fawn. She had been able to walk around the boat and the other helped her whenever she needed it. Right now Fawn, Claw, Dawn, Flame, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins, Stoick, and Gobber were sitting on the deck of the dragons' boat and chatting idly.

"He'll be fine." Replied Astrid.

"How do you know that?"Asked Ruffnut.

"Ya he could be dying of some disease right now that sucks away any and all personality from your body." Agreed Tuffnut. Everyone looked at them and they shrugged unconcerned.

"He curses more often now." Stated Claw sadly.

"Yes. Saying he's a damn fool." Agreed Flame.

"FLAME!" Snapped Dawn.

"What!?" Replied Flame. "He says that all the time."

"That doesn't mean you repeat it!" Cried out Dawn.

"Calm down. It isn't as bad as some of the others." Spoke Fawn quietly.

"Are you hurting again Fawn?" Asked Astrid worriedly.

"Yes…I…Just tired."Stammered Fawn. Her sister looked at her in her _'I know there's something wrong, don't lie.' _Look.

"Fine it's just…He's like a brother to me and I can tell that something has been bothering him for a while I-I just don't know what it is. And when he is in one of his rages it's not like the ones other Vikings have…their worse." Stated Fawn looking confused.

"What do you mean Fawn?"Asked Fishlegs.

"Haven't you heard things breaking from his room?" Asked Fawn looking at them surprised.

"No." Said everyone in sync. Fawn sighed and stood up carefully starting her way towards Hiccup's cabin. Everyone followed her and they passed onto two boats to get to Hiccup's cabin. Fawn knocked on the door and when no one answered she opened the door and walked inside. A note on the ground caught everyone's attention and Fawn picked it up and read it out loud.

_"__Went on a flight with Toothless. I'll be back by tonight._

_Hiccup Haddock." _

"Come on." Said Fawn continuing into the room.

…..

Stoick had stayed silent while Fawn read the paper but on the inside he was chaotic. _'He had used Haddock! A name he had given up two years ago!' _That stayed in Stoick's head while they walked into the room but swiftly vanished as he saw the devastation of Hiccup's belongings.

"Wow!" Gasped the twins' smiles donning their faces as the destruction tickled their insides.

Hiccup's books were strewn all over the ground some of them ripped in half, others looked like they had been thrown across the room. There was a pile of non-destroyed books in a corner and from the looks of it Hiccup had been reading a book in that corner before he left.

Fawn walked over to it and picked it up gently closing it to see the cover. "Black Rose." Stated Fawn quietly to the group still looking at the room in the door way.

"Look over there." Spoke Dawn pointing at a journal on the ground covered in a light dust. "It's one of Hiccup's journals." Then a gooey red sustains slid out of the book and covered Dawn's hands quickly. She dropped the book with a cry of surprise. The book fell and opened as it hit the floor.

The book landed open on the first page and it showed a picture of two people and a dragon. And under the drawing the names where as clear as day to everyone.

'Stoick the Vast,

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III

Toothless the dragon.'

Stoick stared at the page and instantly recognized blood on the page.

Resent blood to be precise.

The blood splattered the page and a river of it poured out of a bottle full of it. "What the…" Began Stoick but he instantly recognized the blood. "That's deer blood." He said.

"Are you sure?" Asked Gobber not convinced.

"Of course." Stated Stoick positive that his statement was correct. Just then they heard screams of terror and yells of battle.

"What's happening now?" Complained Claw.

**What do you think happened?**

**Black Rose plays a not so important part in the story but it will be in Unseen if you want to read it.**


	28. Chapter 27

**I might not post a few chapters for a couple of weeks but don't worry I've decided that I should try and the story soon so then when I come back from vacation I can just give you the rest of the chapters then...Now there is a problem with me finishing the story however. I'm horrible at writing...ACTION! GET DOWN!**

**...Sorry Had to do that...**

**Hopefully I'll get past that. **

**What I'm still hoping for though is that I'll be able to still write my stories since the stories have nothing to do with HTTYD 2...well except A ****Memorable Time but that one is already finished...**

* * *

><p>Pirates.<p>

That's the key word.

Pirates that is.

A whole ship full of them too.

"Fawn get back to the cabin!" Ordered Dawn as they stepped out into the battle on the deck.

"No! I want to help!" Yelled Fawn.

"Fawn you may be my older sister but right now I'm the one giving the orders. Now get your butt back in the cabin!" Screamed Dawn then her voice went back down after she let the words sink into her brain. "Fawn please I don't want anything to happen to you while you're in this state." Fawn looked at her sister then nodded before going back to Hiccup's cabin.

"Hiccup!" Yelled Alastair appearing out of nowhere covered in small cuts looking in the sky. Everyone looked up and gasped as a black speck shot towards the ocean never slowing down.

"They shot him!" Yelled Alastair watching horrified. The black speck continued on its way towards the water at break neck speed and everyone could just make out the sounds of the dragons horrified screams.

The duo broke the surface and didn't reappear. Everyone-even the pirates- looked over the rail and searched for the two to fly out of the ocean and join the fight.

They never did.

The pirates started to murmur confused about what they were supposed to do next. "We did what the boss told us to do…we're done." Yelled out a pirate running off of the Small Island's boats back to theirs and started sailing away.

Once they were a good distance away people started to look very worried as Hiccup and Toothless didn't return to the surface. "Hiccup? Toothless?" Called Dawn her voice cracking.

No reply.

"No…" Gasped Astrid her arms loosely hanging over the rails. Just then Toothless broke the surface looking franticly for Hiccup.

"Toothless where Hiccup?" Asked Gobber. (It's really hard to use all the characters.) Toothless barked impatiently and dived under the water. After awhile he came back up to take a breath but Hiccup was still nowhere to me fond.

_'__Splash!'_

Just then on the other side of the ship Hiccup splashed out of the water screaming in pain. Toothless instantly jumped onto the boat before jumping off at the other side. Hiccup gripped onto Toothless's saddle and the dragon swam back to the ship scared to jump on it and cause Hiccup more pain.

The Vikings on the ship sent a platform down and Toothless climbed on it quickly.

Once the duo got back on the ship Hiccup let go of Toothless's saddle and fell to the ground landed on the deck on his side with a terrible _'THUD!' _He was facing Toothless his back facing everyone else.

Hiccup then screamed and turned onto his back showing an arrow in his left shoulder. It stuck up like a cheerleader after she just did Thor knows how many back flips.

"Hiccup!" Yelled the children running up to him. Said Viking looked at them his right hand gripping his left shoulder as he took long ragged breathes.

"Alv….'ere…on…." Hiccup fell silent as he couldn't breathe properly so he wasn't able to form words.

"Oh how misfortunate." Sneered a voice from behind everyone. When they turned around they spotted one person they hoped they wouldn't see again.

"Alvin." Murmured Hiccup darkly.

"Yes it is me Hiccup. Did you like my little surprise?" Asked Alvin.

"Why are you here?"Asked Stoick coldly.

"I should be asking the same thing Stoick." Stated Alvin walking forward. And as he walked forward a lot of hidden Outcasts started to show themselves. They hid behind the cabins, boxes on deck, and inside of both.

"What! The pirates were just a trap?" Cried Alastair.

"Of course they were you old fool." Bellowed Alvin in mad laughter. "I needed them to harm the Dragon Whisperer enough so that he couldn't fight me when I killed him."

Hiccup's eyes widened in fear and for the first time since he joined up with Berk he didn't give back any sarcastic remarks just stared at Alvin with wide terrified eyes. The Vikings of Berk watched Hiccup as he tried to get up as Alvin got nearer and nearer, but every time he fell back onto his good shoulder. There was so many Outcasts that no one dared move and try to defend Hiccup.

"Please…" Gasped Hiccup as Alvin stopped above him. The Outcast Chief pushed the children aside easily and grabbed Hiccup by the front of his ripped shirt. "Pl-please." Begged Hiccup tears now making their way down his blood drained cheeks.

"Begging?" Asked Alvin before gripping the arrow in one of his meaty hands and pushing it deeper into Hiccup's flesh before pulling it out. Hiccup screamed in pain and fell limp in Alvin's hands, he was giving up. He was hurt and the only thing that could be worse was being killed by Alvin's hand.

"Beg again I like it." Sneered Alvin. He dropped Hiccup onto his knees and stared at him waiting. Hiccup gripped his shoulder and cried silently as blood soaked his shirt. Hiccup looked at the Vikings and quickly looked away before sobs racked his whole body. His shoulder was throbbing badly and black spots danced in his vision.

"Come on runt beg." Ordered Alvin. The Outcasts laughed and sneered at the others on the ship never once noticing a sleek black dragon starting to stand up over Hiccup until his shadow had crossed over the boys features.

Toothless growled at Alvin and shot a plasma blast at the chief's chest sending him flying backwards hitting a cabin wall and sliding down it. Everyone who wasn't an Outcast cheered and pulled out their weapons before running into the battle.

…

"Hiccup come on let's get you somewhere safe." Coaxed Dawn helping Hiccup up. The young chief stumbled but stayed on his feet. The girl helped him over to his cabin and quickly pulled him inside passing Fawn on the way to his bed.

"What happened?" Asked Fawn helping her sister lay Hiccup down.

"Alvin." Replied Dawn. "Can you look after Hiccup?"

"Of course." Answered Fawn. "Where are you going?"

"Back into battle." Replied Dawn before racing out of the room a determined glint in her eyes.

Fawn turned back to Hiccup and instantly started to grab a wet cloth from a bucket full of water and gauze from Hiccup's satchel.

"Fawn?"Called Hiccup quietly as his eyes caught Fawn's eye.

"Yes Hiccup." Replied Fawn starting to wash Hiccup's wound. He winced and squirmed slightly. "Calm down tiger. I'll get this wound clean then I'll wrap it with some gauze."

Hiccup nodded and looked around the room quietly. Fawn took the rag a few times and washed it out before resuming the washing of the wound. After she had stemmed the blood flow for a few seconds she wrapped Hiccup's shoulder in the gauze and made sure it wouldn't get loose. And because of the fact that his shirt was sleeveless it was easier than what it would have been.

Fawn had wrapped his upper arm as well to make sure the cloth wouldn't budge from Hiccup's shoulder. When she looked up at Hiccup's face she smiled when she saw that he was sleeping peacefully. A small smile plastered on his face, the battle erased from his mind. Fawn sighed and brushed his bangs out of his face before laying a gentle kiss on Hiccup's forehead.

She got up and started towards the door but before she did she stopped by a window and fell to her knees. She folded her hands together and started to growl in the language Hiccup and the other kids knew.

_"__Please Gods. Odin, Thor anyone please keep Hiccup, Dawn, Claw, Flame, the Berkians, and the Small isle folk safe from all harm in this battle between the good and the evil." _Fawn prayed for a few moments before getting back up off her knees and walking out of the cabin.

She was greeted by swords and screams as entered the battle. She swiftly pulled out her sword and quickly jumped in the middle of the throng of Vikings.

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter of the battle :P<strong>


	29. Chapter 28

**Finished the story now I'm just going to be posting chapters for the next few weeks.**

* * *

><p>"Stoick it is good to see you still alive." Growled a cold voice behind said Viking. "Though that might change."<p>

"Well well well. Alvin! It's nice to see the freakshow again." Stated Stoick. "Oh! Wait! Freakshow is too good of a name for you."

Alvin growled and pulled his ax out of its sheath. He glared at Stoick and he was returned with a glare. "Let's end this once and for all." Growled Alvin.

"Let's."Snarled Stoick. The two men rushed at each other and their weapons hit one another with a metallic clang.

"Sir!" Yelled a girl running over to Alvin. "I can't find him anywhere!"

"Damn it. Go find him then!" Yelled Alvin. She nodded and ran towards the cabins ready to search for whoever she was looking for.

"Who was that?" Asked Stoick swinging his blade.

"Alana the Artistic is her name. 'the Artistic' is a title given by Hiccup." Sneered Alvin. Stoick inwardly gasped at the conclusion.

…

"Hiccup?" Called Alana opening the cabin door that led into a messy room. She gasped and looked around to see papers all over the floor and blood on the ground coming out of a flask in a book. She then spotted the person she was looking for laying on the ground silently, deep intakes and exhales of breath making his chest rise and fall.

"Oh Hiccup." Spoke Alana falling to her knees. "I'm so sorry." It had been her who had shot Hiccup. And she couldn't understand why she was doing what Alvin said. She could have refused and ran out to warn the Vikings who didn't know they were there but instead she had shot the crossbow and had almost killed Hiccup.

Hiccup stirred slightly before stilling again with a groan of pain. Alana brushed back his bangs from his eyes before looking over his body. She felt tears fill up her eyes as she spotted the bandages over his arm. She gently touched the gauze and earned a soft hiss from the boy.

The girl decided what she was going to do and moved over Hiccup to sit down on his stomach. He twitched and opened his eyes and gazed up at Alana. He growled in disgust and tried to push her away, but she was going to tell him what she wanted.

"Hiccup calm down." Spoke Alana leaning down before her lips were inches from his.

"Get off she-devil." Snarled Hiccup. Alana then pushed their lips together and forced their tongues together into a battle. Hiccup thrashed underneath her and trying to get free tried pushing her with his right hand.

Soon however Hiccup started to find pleasure in the kiss and he started going limp. Alana leaned out of the kiss and smiled fondly at the boy beneath her, his eyes half lidded and his mouth slightly opened.

_"__You never changed did you dragon boy?"_Growled Alana leaving a soft kiss on his lips.

_"__You haven't forgotten our language?"_Said Hiccup surprised.

_"__Don't be that way Hiccup."_Chastised Alana.

_"__You made me this way."_ Snarled Hiccup eyes fully opened.

_"__Please Hiccup don't…don't do this to me. I had no choice but to do what Alvin said."_ Said Alana.

_"__How can I forgive you though?"_ Asked Hiccup.

_"__I'm not asking for you forgiveness. I'm asking for a home away from Alvin."_Stated Alana.

_"__Ha! You're just going to stab me in the back."_Growled Hiccup.

_"__Please Hiccup won't you help me?" _Asked Alana.

_"__No!" _ Snarled Hiccup pushing Alana off of him. He stood up and then he realized something.

"Why are you here?" He asked in Norse.

"Because Alvin brought me." Replied Alana her head bowed. Hiccup nodded and started towards the door. "Hiccup I'm so, so sorry." Whispered Alana.

"I forgive you." Replied Hiccup. "But I can never love you again." Alana nodded and said "I was never asking for your love Hiccup. You gave it to me willingly. It's yours to give to whoever you wish."

The boy looked at the girl and smiled at her. "Friends?"

"Friends." Replied the girl with a happy smile as she stood up.

"Now…" Began Hiccup. "Let's set you free." He walked out of the room and Alana followed close behind him.

…..

"Where is that slave!"Growled Alvin blocking another fatal swing from Stoick.

"Here I am." Growled Alana from behind him. Alvin quickly a fancy swing with his ax and disarmed Stoick before looking behind him and gasping as he saw Hiccup and Alana standing side by side.

Hiccup held up two weapons. A sword in his left hand and a double-bladed ax in the other. The gauze around his upper arm was red from the blood that had bled through the cloth.

"Hello Hiccup." Snarled Alvin.

"Hello Alvin." Replied Hiccup. Gobber walked up to Stoick and gently pulled him away to stand by everyone else who was now watching in awe.

"This is his fight." Whispered Gobber to Stoick.

"You failed me slave." Said Alvin his eyes locked on Alana. Hiccup stepped in front of her and held out his right arm his left one still a little sore.

"She has not failed anyone." Replied Hiccup.

"She was the one who shot you down Hiccup! You can't honestly forgive her." Said Alvin.

"Of course I can honestly forgive her. I just did." Stated Hiccup curtly. Alvin growled annoyed and gripped his ax so hard that the wood started to splinter.

"How about one last duel Hiccup?" Snarled Alvin.

Hiccup thought about it for a moment before asking. "Two rounds like always?"

"Two."

"Weapons for each?"

"Each."

"Which blade first?"

"Ax."

Hiccup nodded and handed his sword to Alana who took it in shaking hands. He swung his ax a few times before putting it in his left hand. His back was straight and his eyes shone with determination for the battle.

"Gobber will you please be the referee for this battle?"Asked Hiccup his eyes never leaving Alvin's.

"S-sure. What are the rules?" Spoke Gobber.

"This is a chiefs battle I'm pretty sure you know the rules." Snarled Hiccup impatiently.

"Um…" Stammered Gobber.

"No rules in a chief's battle." Said Alvin smiling evilly at Hiccup. The boy stared at him and growled.

_"__Kids! Make sure your good to the Berkians if something goes wrongs." _ Growled Hiccup.

_"__What! Hiccup no!" _Yelled Fawn.

**"****What'cha saying Hiccup?" **Asked Alvin in outcastese.

**"****Why would I tell you?" **Replied Hiccup annoyed.

"Ready…Set…" Began Gobber. Hiccup shouldered his ax over his shoulders, then hanging both his arms over the wood so his hands were by his face, waiting patiently.

"Go." Whispered Gobber loud enough for everyone to hear. Hiccup and Alvin stood still for a few moments before walking around each other in a circle, sizing each other up.

"Aren't they going to attack?"Asked Snotlout from somewhere in the crowd.

"Shh!" Shushed Astrid.

"You got some annoying friends." Stated Alvin.

"Oh I know." Sighed Hiccup.

"HEY!" Yelled the twins. Hiccup chuckled and stopped moving just as Alvin did. They stood still just eyeing each other's weapons. Hiccup pulled his ax off of his shoulders and gripped it harder as he saw Alvin start to move.

"Hiccup are you sure about this?" Asked Fishlegs.

"There's no other way." Replied Hiccup. "Alvin before we start let's get the bargains going."

"What bargains?" Asked Alvin.

"If you win of course you get to kill me…" Hiccup paused before continuing. "But you have to leave Berk and the kids alone, and you have to set Alana free."

"Wow those are some conditions for me if I won…What if I want you to live?" Asked Alvin.

"Then you can do whatever you want to me." Replied Hiccup swallowing bile to say the next thing. "You'll…_own…_me."

"I like that…how about this. If I win you become my slave and I'll let everyone else go. Which includes leaving those brats and Berk alone." Stated Alvin.

"Yes." Said Hiccup.

"NO!" Yelled the kids being held back by the teens.

"Now if I win you can never come near any of them again." Stated Hiccup.

"Deal." Growled Alvin.

"Then…let's begin." Said Hiccup

* * *

><p><strong>Second chapter to the battle.<strong>


	30. Chapter 29

**I'm so sorry for the delay. After Vacation I was out of it for a few days and finally I have enough time and energy to do my stories again. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own HTTYD**

* * *

><p>The duel begun when Alvin rushed towards Hiccup swinging his ax towards the boy's legs. Hiccup jumped out of the way and he clutched to his throat his eyes widening in shock.<p>

"Hiccup! What's wrong?" Sneered Alvin. "Oh your cloak! I forgot all about that! Isn't that like some kind of fabric that makes you feel invisible?" Asked Alvin.

Hiccup growled and shook his head and swung his ax at Alvin's head but missed by a hair. Alvin growled and with a powerful punch to the chest sent Hiccup flying backwards into the wall of a cabin. He went through the wall and everyone stood shell shocked as they heard the boy hitting the other wall and falling to the floor with a hurt grunt.

"I wonder if that was too hard." Said Alvin not interested.

"Oh no that was perfect." Growled Hiccup walking out of the cabin. The kids whooped as they spotted him his cloak hooked over his shoulders, the hood lying between his shoulder blades.

"What's up with that cloak?" Asked Gobber.

"He has a advantage." Stated Fawn.

"How?"

"You'll see."

Hiccup ran towards Alvin his ax on his left shoulder ready to be swung. He leaped into the air using all of his strength to swing downward with his ax. Alvin blocked the attack and pushed against his own sending Hiccup backwards again, this time without so much force.

Hiccup slid across the deck before stopping near the rail. By the time he looked up however he had to jump aside for Alvin had run up to him and almost taken off his other leg. "Whoa, watch it. Your breathe smells bad!" Exclaimed Hiccup pulling on his hood before backing up slightly as Alvin stomped closer to him.

"Here it comes." Spoke Fawn as the kids started jumping on the balls of their feet. Alvin swung towards Hiccup's head and the boy jumped up higher than most could and balanced on the handle of his ax, while the other end balanced on the deck. Hiccup crouched down and in one flourishing movement jumped in the air and swung his ax at the same time.

His cloak flew out behind him as he landed back on the deck and looked at Alvin. The ax had nicked his left cheek leaving a thin cut. Alvin swung his ax again and this time Hiccup was thrown to the other side of the boat his ax lying on the ground in front of Alvin.

"Ugh." Groaned Hiccup struggling to stand up. When he looked up his hood fell back to its original spot between his shoulder blades. Everyone, including the Outcasts, gasped when they spotted Hiccup's left cheek. It was bleeding badly even though it was a small cut.

"I win." Sneered Alvin.

"Not yet." Growled Stoick. He stepped up and pulled out his ax.

"You can't do that Stoick. This is the boy's and my battle." Replied Alvin.

"Oh no. It's called a chiefs battle if you don't remember." Said Stoick.

"I thought you would catch on Stoick." Stated Hiccup smiling at the older chief. He took the sleeve of his cloak and wiped his cheek with it.

"Axel what are you doing?" Asked one of the Small Isle Vikings as their chief walked up.

"Oh no." Said Hiccup pointing at the mute man. "I don't want you in this too." Axel silently laughed at the thought of Hiccup trying to keep him out of this fight. "I'm serious Axel." Warned Hiccup.

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME!" Yelled Alastair from the crowd. Hiccup crossed his arms and grumbled something under his breath before walking over to where Alvin was standing.

"I guess there's still hope for me." Said Hiccup before picking up his ax and carrying it over his shoulder to where he stood next to the others.

"Stoick first." Said Gobber. It was a short battle and Stoick won easily with a swift swing with the blunt side of his ax he sent Alvin's flying through the air to be caught by Hiccup when it almost impaled a SI (Small Isle) Viking.

"Swords next." Said Alvin.

"Axel you're up." Said Gobber. The SI Chief nodded and pulled out his sword. The battle lasted for a few minutes but Alvin was a little bit better than the silent man. "Hic…" Began Gobber but then Alvin interrupted.

"I think the lad needs some time to rest." Everyone looked over to Hiccup and their eyes widened as they say him breathing heavily with his hands behind his head.

"Hiccup? Are you all right?" Asked Stoick. Hiccup nodded but didn't look good at all.

"Stoick I think you'll need to take his place." Said Gobber. Stoick nodded and pulled out his sword.

"Begin." Said Gobber.

Toothless walked up to Hiccup and licked his cut cheek with his tongue, wiping all the blood away from his rider's face. Hiccup smiled at the Night Fury and leaned heavily on the scaled head. "Bud…I don't feel so good." Stated the young chief. He looked closer at Alvin's ax which was sitting next to him and he gasped when he spotted a green liquid on the tip of the blade.

"Poison." Breathed Hiccup. Toothless looked at the poison and started walking away from Hiccup quickly. "Whoa!" Whispered Hiccup as his arm rest moved away. His vision blurred and he started to see black spots in his line of view.

Hiccup fell to his knees and clutched at the boards beneath him as if it was his lifeline. Soon however Toothless was back by his rider's side with a vile of red liquid that had been in side Hiccup's book. The dragon rider looked up and grabbed the vile in his shaking hands. "I'm so happy I got this. Deer blood mixed with a poison antidote. Never again will I make fun of witches they come in handy." Stated Hiccup putting the vile to his mouth and drinking it quickly.

"NO!" Yelled the Berkians somewhere around Hiccup. He heard a thump and looked up to see Stoick on the ground his sword on the ground behind Alvin.

"Yes!" Yelled the Outcast's.

"Hiccup are you ready?" Asked Gobber worriedly.

"Of course." Said Hiccup ignoring the dizziness.

"Then get off your butt." Stated Alvin.

_'__He's never seen me fight with a sword.' _ Thought Hiccup smiling to himself. He stood up and took his sword from Alana who was covering her eyes with her free hand.

"Begin." Said Gobber helping Stoick up off the ground.

"How you feeling runt?" Asked Alvin.

"Dizzy, nauseous, about to pass out." Stated Hiccup.

"So the Poison is working?"

"What poison?" Asked Stoick.

"Yep. And nice thought with the poison. No rules can be hurtful."Said Hiccup ignoring Stoick's question.

"Thank you."Replied Alvin.

"Now enough chit chat lets fight."

The battle began easy. Hiccup had skipped around the fact that he had drunk the antidote and was feeling a lot better. The only thing Alvin needed to know is that Hiccup had known about the poison. The boy had put his sword in his right hand instead of his left so that he made clumsy swings.

"Wow. You're a pretty bad sword fighter." Said Alvin taking Hiccup down with another swift kick to the boy's legs sending him tumbling to the ground. This one was worse than the last leaving Hiccup gasping on the deck.

* * *

><p><strong>silvermoon: I have read all the HTTYD books so far but I think your going to need to find a different writer to do a fan-fic on them. Sorry but I would probably never finish it. I've been having a hard time writing all my stories since HTTYD 2 came out and crushed my heart than buried it. Also I don't have the books sadly... <strong>


	31. Chapter 30

**Reaching an end to the battle. Sorry about me making this short and for not posting in ages but i'm just posting randomly from now on so sorry.**

* * *

><p>"Wow. You're a pretty bad sword fighter." Said Alvin taking Hiccup down with another swift kick to the boy's legs sending him tumbling to the ground. This one was worse than the last leaving Hiccup gasping on the deck.<p>

_'__Just a little longer Haddock.' _Growled Hiccup to himself. _'Just hold onto your sword and you'll be fine.' _Of course he had been forced to eat those words as Alvin sent him flying to the other side of the boat. "Hiccup!" Yelled the children in horror. Hiccup stayed on the ground and didn't bother to even try to stand up. He laid on the hard wood deck limp as a gutted fish and every one watched as Alvin walked up to him and poked him with his boot.

Hiccup didn't move.

"I guess the great Dragon Conquer has finally met someone who has conquered him!" Laughed Alvin. He put his foot on Hiccup's shoulder and stood in a hero's pose as if he had just defeated a great enemy. But just as he was about to say something else Hiccup moved his shoulder pushing the man's foot off of him.

Hiccup got on his hands and knees before forcing himself up off the ground and looking Alvin in the eyes. His lip was busted and his body was littered in bruises as he straightened his back.

"Never call me Dragon Conquer again." Snarled Hiccup switching his sword from his right hand to his left.

He swung might-ally at Alvin's face making a deep cut on his uncut cheek. Hiccup jumped and did a flip in mid air before landing quickly his hood over his head. Hiccup ran past Alvin and into the throng of people instantly getting lost in the crowd. Everyone looked around for the boy but what they didn't know is that he was standing above all of them.

The sun had set even before the pirates had attacked so when Hiccup stood on a cabin looking out over everyone no one spotted him. Alvin pushed past the crowd and looked everywhere for the boy but he couldn't see him anywhere.

"Where are you hiding?" Called out Alvin sounding like he was getting madder. There was a thump somewhere behind him and when he turned around he spotted a shadow of a figure standing on the rail. Hiccup's cloak flew around him in an invisible wind and made him look like he had wings. His eyes were closed and when he lifted up his head he opened his eyes showing everyone a piercing angry green.

"I'm not hiding from you." Growled Hiccup, his sword shining almost as brightly as his eyes in the moonlight. "Not anymore." He gave out a Night Fury call that seemed to shake the boat with the anger coming off of him. Everyone took a step back and Hiccup jumped onto the deck and looked at everyone from underneath his hood.

"Well you should be." Snarled Alvin. Hiccup and Alvin ran towards each other before paring and pushing off. Hiccup instantly swung again but this time when Alvin blocked the attack he did a windmill kick to Alvin's jaw.

"You go Hiccup!" Said the kids happily. Alvin growled and did a low spin kick knocking Hiccup's legs out from under him. The boy yelped and fell but right when he touched the ground he did a back flip and landed on his feet.

"One." Counted Hiccup as he swung hard at Alvin's arm nicking it slightly leaving a small gash.

"Two." Said Hiccup doing a back flip to get out of Alvin's sword's way before swinging his own and paring with the man.

"Three." Breathed Hiccup before lunging full force at the man. His blade almost made contact with Alvin's skin but suddenly he was lifted off of the ground. "What the…" Began Hiccup looking at Alvin who had held him up by the back of his cloak.

"No, no, no." Stated Alvin throwing the young boy towards the side of the boat. This time however they were too close and Hiccup was sent rolling right off of the ship. Everyone gasped even Alvin as they heard the scream of terror and a splash.

Water lapping at the sides of the boat.

Splashing as the water recedes back to the murky depths.

Silence.

Axel ran over to the side of the boat and quickly jumped in as if going for a swim. "Oh Hiccup won't be too keen about this." Whispered Alastair.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd like to thank all those who have been patient with me no matter how long I take to post chapter. And thank you for all those people who just started to read the story like either today or yesturday and continued to read it even though it is 31 chapters so far.<strong>


	32. Chapter 31

**Last chapter for the battle. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The water had instantly sucked the young boy down and he was running out of air quickly. He had heard the muffled splash as if someone had jumped in. But except for that he was alone in a silent dark and cold water kingdom. Full of creatures you would only encounter in your scariest nightmares.<p>

Hiccup didn't know which way was up and which way was down all he knew was both ways were dark and held his death. Above this murky depth there was the fighting and violent world of the Vikings and below…

Suffocation.

Coldness.

Solitude.

He didn't like any of those so he started swim up…well the way his head was anyway. The way with the less pressure pushing him down would be the best way to tell you. But by the first few seconds he knew he wasn't going to make it. His left arm was throbbing and his eye sight was blurring as the salt water stung his eyes.

He tried to swim upwards but with his sword in his left hand he had trouble swimming. Later on in his life Hiccup would wonder why he didn't let go of the blade. But he would always push it out of his mind when he realized that he wouldn't want to. He wouldn't want to let go of the blade that had saved his life hundreds of times.

Air was running out and Hiccup's limbs were starting to become heavy with each difficult stroke. Hiccup knew he was going to die right then and when he looked up towards a now lightening sky above his watery death he smiled and closed his tired eyes. A stream of bubbles rushed out of his mouth just as a beefy hand enclosed around his right wrist.

But never once did his grip slacken on his sword.

….

Axel was pulled back onto the boat and when he was back on the deck he let go of Hiccup's wrist. The boy stayed on his back for a long time not moving. But then he turned onto his stomach and coughed up mounds of sea water. It gushed out of his mouth and his gags were strained to a breaking point.

"Hiccup?" Whimpered Dawn. Hiccup stopped gagging and looked up at everyone, he looked horrible. He had bags under his eyes and in the beautiful sunrise colors, looked paler than normal.

"I'm fine." Replied Hiccup struggling to stand up. Then he turned to Axel who was just as soaked as he was. "You didn't." Said Hiccup. Axel smiled and nodded.

A wide mouthed Hiccup looked at him astonished. "You saved me?" Asked Hiccup still not clasping at the statement.

Another nod.

Silence.

"We'll talk about that later." Growled Hiccup heatedly. Then he noticed his sword still gripped in his hand and he turned to Alvin who was watching silently. "Ready?"

"Sure."

Hiccup ran at Alvin and with his sword held high over his head and swung at the Outcast chief. The blade missed by a whisker and Hiccup snarled in disappointment. Alvin seemed to be in some kind of shock or something because his swings were getting weaker and weaker as Hiccup's did the same.

Tenth swing and Hiccup backed off getting some air in his lungs. Alvin who's upper body was littered in small cuts. They both took in deep breathes and Hiccup looked closely at Alvin noticing signs of exhaustion.

Apparently Alvin was just as tired as Hiccup was and the boy just wanted to end this tiring night for all of them. Hiccup ran towards Alvin one last time and this time he did a quick lunge and then disarmed Alvin. His sword went flying through the air and with excellent accuracy Hiccup leaped up and with a flashy back flip caught it in his right hand.

"I win." Whispered Hiccup smiling.

"Oh shut it runt." Growled Alvin tiredly just barley hiding a yawn. Hiccup wasn't so lucky however, his mouth opened wide and he yawned. Everyone laughed and eyed each other carefully.

"Alvin you need to keep your end of the bargain." Began Hiccup. "We're both tired and need sleep. I suggest you go back to Outcast Island and plot another scheme to get me back on that horrid island."Said Hiccup.

"But you said…"

"I said you need to leave Berk, Small Isle, and the kids alone as long as you leave them out of it than I'd be happy to escape Outcast Island with serious injuries any day." Stated Hiccup leaning on the hilt of his sword the tip piercing the deck's wood floor.

Alvin slightly smiled and instructed his men back to their ships which were at the very end of the line of boats. "Alvin!" The chief looked back and just barley stopped a sword from piercing his eye. Taking a closer look he saw that it was his sword. He looked at Hiccup and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about not killing Alvin but I don't do to well with killing characters that <strong>**aren't****mine. I was going to kill him but then I realized that wouldn't be Hiccup...at least not his old self. If you want crazy Hiccup go to my other story Losing the Light by Lies**


	33. Chapter 32

**Sadly this is the last chapter of the story so enjoy. And thank you for reading this. This was my first fan-fiction that has ****actually****got past chp 20 and I'll remember each one of your reviews, favorites, and follows. Thank you so much for your support while I have been working on my writing. And only two bad reviews through out the story! Thank you so much! All of you...You know what...I'm going to update all of my chapter stories for you today. Just for you guys. I know it's not alot for anyone who doesn't like the way I write my stories. But I don't care. All you who don't like the way I'm learning to write my stories...SCRAM! SCAT! NEVER RETURN! **

**Everybody has to learn how to write in the best way. Me? I'm just learning from the ****experience****. When I started I didn't know how to leave cliff hangers. I didn't know what anyone was expecting of me. All I knew is that if others can write magnificent stories than I can too. They had to start out like me. From oneshots to chapters. Horrible writing to not so horrible writing.**

**Now onto the story. **

* * *

><p>Three hours later and still all the Berkians were talking about was Hiccup's bargain with Alvin. "I can't believe he did that." Stated Snotlout.<p>

"Neither can I." Agreed Fawn walking the other kids to where the Berkians sat.

"I doubt Alvin will even try to attack Hiccup again however." Said Gobber. "What do you think Stoick…Stoick?" They looked around the deck for the chief and spotted him talking with Hiccup who had his hood on, leaning on the rails. Gobber smiled and shook his head, before starting a different conversation probably about trolls.

"I don't want to be a burden." Spoke Hiccup quickly.

"You wouldn't be a burden." Stated Stoick.

"No one will be happy to see an outcast on their shores." Replied Hiccup.

"I would." Said Stoick seriously. Hiccup looked at him and all of a sudden tears threatened to pour out of his tired eyes.

"Y-you don't mean." Stated Hiccup looking into Stoick's grey eyes.

"If you mean I mean that you are from now not exiled from Berk than yes that is what I mean." Chuckled Stoick. Hiccup burst into tears and threw himself into Stoick's arms sobbing and hanging onto Stoick's tunic for dear life. His hood had fallen off showing the drying fluffy auburn hair.

The Vikings talking about trolls looked over and spotted father and son in a tight embrace and before anyone could see, Gobber got their attention back on him so his friend and his son could have some privacy. "So the troll stomped up to me and with a gigantic hand sent me flying through the air and into a group of Monstrous Nightmares. That's where I had my hand eaten off. And the look on the dragon's face told me everything I needed to know. I was delicious. He must of past it on because soon after another one took my leg."

"Dad…" Said Hiccup calming down slightly.

"Yes son?" Spoke Stoick gently.

"I'm sorry for pulling you into this." Said Hiccup.

"It's my fault for exiling you in the first place…might have been able to keep you from Alvin longer if I just listened to you." Sighed Stoick. Hiccup rested his head on his father's shoulder and breathed in his scent.

"I missed you over the two years dad." Stated Hiccup.

"I missed you too." Replied Stoick gently. Then he remembered the first father son reunion that started at the beginning of this story. "What about avenging all the dragons Alvin had driven mad?" Asked Stoick.

"I did avenge them." Stated Hiccup leaning away from Stoick to look him in the eyes. "I stole Alvin's dignity, just like he stole theirs."

Stoick smiled and pulled Hiccup into another embrace. "Now answer me this." Said Stoick. "Why do you and Axel hate each other?"

"It's more of a small feud." Said Hiccup which made Stoick let out a small laugh. "It's true. We're just competitive. When we go against each other it just sort of gets out of hand."

"I can agree to that." Said Stoick. Hiccup huffed and grabbed onto Stoick's tunic breathing in deeply as his eyes started to close. Finally he let sleep claim his mind and he fell asleep in Stoick's arms.

…

**Three months since that day.**

"Not left…Right!" Called Hiccup stopping Claw from tearing down the academy roof with Snotlout.

"My right or your right?" Asked Claw.

"Your right. No the, the other…" _BANG!_

"Oops."

"It's okay Claw just help Snolout out from under it."

The boy and his dragon Fire Breath got the sign off of Snotlout's back and Hookfang landed by his rider gently nudging him. "Stupid sign." Growled the teen getting back on his dragon.

"Let's try this again." Said Hiccup this time however he got on Toothless and helped Claw.

"A few more inches to the right and perfect." Said Hiccup landing in front of the academy.

"Berk's Dragon Training Academy is open for business." Said Hiccup triumphantly.

"Finally." Whispered Snotlout.

"Yep and now all we need to do bud is go for a ride." Said Hiccup petting Toothless on the head.

"Can we join you?" Asked Claw.

"Sure in fact let's pick up all the riders." Said Hiccup happily. The three riders and their dragons rode through out Berk looking for the others and they found them one by one. Soon all the teens and kids were in the air.

Astrid on Stormfly, Fishlegs on Meatlug, Ruffnut and Tuffnut on Belch and Barf, Snotlout on Hookfang, Fawn on Cobweb, Dawn on Rock, Flame on Fog and Sparky, Claw on Fire Breath , and Alana on her pet Changewing Aurora. And in the lead was Hiccup on Toothless. They flew over the village earning yells of excitement from the gathering crowd.

"YEAH!"

"YOU GO!"

"DRAGONs!"

"I think it's time to land guys." Said Hiccup.

"Awww. Okay Hiccup." Said Fawn going into a fancy dive above the Vikings below. Soon it was a small contest and Hiccup wanting to have a bit more fun had Toothless fly up higher. When he felt the moister of the clouds hit his face he unhooked his prosthetic and jumped into a free fall.

This young boy was no longer Hiccup the Chief of Freed Slaves and Dragons, this young boy was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Son of Chief Stoick the Vast and leader in the dragon academy. His old torn up clothes were put in his trunk at the end of his bed just in case he needed them some other time. His beloved sword was hidden in his room under his bed and all of his journals were in his closet.

Everything felt normal to this falling Viking. And he finally felt free of all responsibility as he fell towards a world which has changed so much right under his very own feet.

In the first few weeks that the kids, Alana, and himself had come to live in Berk, they had built a house for the kids and Alana to live in. Hiccup was living in his old house again and everyone else had adapted to the dragons quickly.

"HICCUP!" That was Stoick yelling at his son as the boy came nearer to the ground. The boy opened his eyes and smiled as the ground came nearer and nearer.

"Bud lets pack this up before my father has a heart attack." Stated Hiccup slyly. Toothless gurgled in his own laughter before positioning himself under Hiccup. The sleek black dragon snapped opened his wings and caught Hiccup on his saddle and the boy clicked his prosthetic in.

Hiccup positioned the tail fin for Toothless and the dragon continued to dive towards the ground before opening his wings and gliding at breakneck speed across the village. When they landed they were met by an over protective father and a cheering crowd.

"One day you're going to get killed." Whispered Stoick into Hiccup's ear.

"What's a life without risk?" Asked Hiccup.

"A safe one." Replied Stoick.

"Safe is overrated." Countered Hiccup teasingly.

"Let's get something to eat in the Great Hall than talk about this at the house." Stated Stoick and Hiccup agreed. One thought however crossed the boy's mind as he ate dinner with all of his friends and family.

_'__It's good to be home.' _

**_The End_**

* * *

><p><strong>Again thank you all for the reviews and favorites. You guys are the best!<strong>


End file.
